


Nick and Niall's Not-So-Infinite Relationship

by KelliDiane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Date Rape, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Physical Abuse, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Statutory Rape, Substance Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 52,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelliDiane/pseuds/KelliDiane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall loves Nick. Nick loves Niall. Things should be okay, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nick and Niall's Not-So-Infinite Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Triggers: Abuse and Rape

Niall laughs hard shoving at Liam's chest to get him to let go. So maybe she and their mum had been gone all summer visiting some relatives in Ireland but she's barely walked in the door and Liam won't let go although Zayn's behind him waiting for his turn.

"It was only two months!" She tries squirming away especially from the assault of kisses he's planting on her.

Liam plants one last sloppy kiss on her cheek before pulling back and smiling brightly. "Yeah, but you're my baby sister! That's two whole months of not having to fight you for the bathroom in the mornings or having to yell at Zayn here to get out of our house!"

He lets her go and shoves her over towards the darker male that’s waiting his turn to hug her. "Maybe I actually missed you, but now I have to put up with that Irish accent again. Ew!"

Niall sticks her tongue out. "I have a lot of family and you get used to talking like them! I certainly don't miss your posh Brit accent!" She laughs glancing up at Liam. "He's not over that much although now that he is you both can help me unpack!"

Liam checks his watch. "Oh look at that! I have to go. Got work in thirty minutes. Sorry, Ni. Maybe Zayn can help you unpack your thongs!"

With another quick kiss to her cheek, he was out the door.

Zayn blushes at the mention of thongs, but grabs Niall's bag anyway and heads towards her room. "I missed you, Niall. They're all so crazy and loud and I just wanted to chill with you and not have to listen to their screams."

Niall laughs again, her loud booming cackle. "Yeah, well I missed it! Everyone was too proper in Ireland. I couldn't even drink!" She huffs at her lack of alcohol. "Did the others miss me at least? Or did the wankers throw a party?" She jokes.

Zayn smiles widely. "Well, Louis through a party. But he swears it was his party since he's leaving for Uni soon. He pouted the whole time though because his Irish girl wasn't there."

He unzips her bag after tossing it on her bed and starts to pull out her clothes to put them away. "Oh, and we have a new friend for our group. His name's Nick. Bit too hipster for my tastes, but he's nice enough. One of Harry's friends."

Niall blushes pink at the mention of Louis. She sort of has this huge crush on him but he's nineteen and she's sixteen. She's a child in his eyes and really he probably wants a woman not some girl. "Oh Nick? School starts tomorrow I guess I'll get to meet him. He your age?" She's the youngest of the group by two years.

"Yeah. He's fucking tall as hell- taller than Harry." Zayn shrugs and hangs up a couple of shirts and dresses. He looks over his shoulder at her and smiles softly. "What are you gonna do when we all graduate?"

Niall's eyebrows shoot up. Harry's six feet even and she's five six. "That's like six two. Wow that is tall!" She huffs lightly smacking his chest. "No don't remind me! I'll be all alone to fend off guys."

She knows how protective Zayn and Liam were about her dating. Probably why she was still a virgin.

Zayn frowns. "Don't worry. Li and I will make sure all of them know not to touch you even when we've left."

He finishes with her hang up clothes and moves to her folded clothes. True to Liam's word, he finds himself holding a handful of thongs. "Step one: stop wearing these. A girl your age should not be wearing a thong."

"I'm sixteen, not six! God you guys act like I'm a child." She crosses her arms over her chest, pouting. "Eventually I'm going to date someone." She rolls her eyes walking over to gather her thongs and tucking them away in a drawer.

He pouts and pulls out her jeans. "Doesn't matter how old you are. You're still that ten year old with the dark brown pig tails to me." He puts the last of her clothes away and collapses on her bed. "Now, tell me all about Ireland."

"I'm blonde now, thank you." Niall rolls her eyes lying next to Zayn. "It was amazing! So beautiful and the pools were great. I spent ninety percent of my time in a bathing suit my mum bought. It's in there somewhere, tucked in the first pocket." She smiles happily. She got to wear something that actually showed her skin.

Zayn frowns. "It's a one piece right? Not one of those horrible bikinis is it? Li will absolutely freak if you have a bikini." He thinks for a moment. "Hey! We can go swimming today! Harry still has his pool open and we can all get one more day of fun in before school and Lou has to leave."

Niall nods enthusiastically ignoring his earlier question. "Yeah! Oh God get out so I can get ready!" She pushes the older male out smiling. "Call me when everyone's here then!"

Really she just wants to look really good for Louis.

Zayn chuckles. "Just get changed. I'll borrow some of Li's swim shorts and we'll head over to Harry's." He gets up and heads across the hall to call up Harry and tell him to get the gang together. They'll all be excited to see Niall again.

\-----------

Harry knocks on the door entering the small home. He grins widely glancing around. "We're here!"

Niall can't even wait. She squeals running down the stairs in her small, thin green bikini. Really it was just cloth and string but her mum insisted that it made her look great and brought out her curves.

"Haz!" She jumps at him arms wrapping around his neck to give him a big hug.

Zayn is a bit behind Niall and he's not happy at all with her bathing suit choice. He crosses his arm over his chest and looks over at the two tall boys who just entered. "Niall, can you please put something on over top of your bathing suit?"

The taller of the two boys chuckles slightly. "Why would she do that? She's got a banging body. Let her show it off."

Harry pulls back at the voice behind him. "Oh yeah! Niall, this is Nick; Nick, this is Niall."

Niall blushes at the comment glancing up at the tall lad. "It's nice to meet someone who doesn't want me to dress like a nun."

Nick laughs. "Never dress like a nun. You're a beautiful girl. It'd be a shame to hide it." He sticks out his hand unsure of what to do. "It's nice to finally meet you. The lads talk about you all the time."

Zayn rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Let's go. Louis can't make it due to the fact that his mum is hounding him to get packed since he leaves in two days."

Niall shakes his hand but she frowns, shoulders sagging. Her heart aches at the thought of not seeing him anymore. It hurts more at the thought of him meeting some sorority girl.

"They do? I bet it's Zayn that talks about me." She chuckles leading the group outside towards Zayn's car.

Nick shrugs. "Zayn chats about you yeah, but it's mainly Louis. He'll go on for hours if you let him."

Zayn grabs at Niall's wrist. "You need to at least put a sun dress on while we're not at the pool. I don't need some guy hitting on you or Liam killing me for letting you wear that swim suit."

Niall ignores Zayn. "Really? What... What does he say?" She tries not to sound too anxious at the idea of Louis talking about her. "Hold that thought."

She heads to the laundry room tugging on a white sundress with red floral designs, walking back out. "Okay, I'm back."

"Thank you." Zayn smiles as continues out to his car.

Nick shrugs. "Just the usual. You're sweet, kind, caring, loving- all great qualities. Said you're super laid back and just a real cool chick."

Niall licks her lips nodding. "Oh yeah. Super cool." Of course Louis wouldn't say anything like beautiful, gorgeous, anything that made her feel like she had the slightest chance. She slides into the backseat of the car buckling up.

Zayn waits for everyone to get in before starting the car. "So, Niall, did you hang out with anyone fun over in Ireland or did you play the recluse and just hang by yourself?"

Niall smiles widely. "I hung out with Sean! I had my first kiss Saturday." She blushes at the thought staring down at her lap. It was something she didn't expect either.

Zayn winces at the thought of someone kissing his baby sister, even if she really isn't his sister. "I suggest you omit that part when you tell Liam about your trip. I'm pretty sure he'll hop the first plane to Ireland and rip off Sean's lips."

"Wait. You only just got your first kiss? But you're gorgeous! Why aren't guys lining up to date you?" Nick asks in complete and utter shock.

Niall blushes making it a point to glare at Zayn mostly. "Well Zayn and my older brother Liam are way protective. They scare everyone away."

She shakes her head. "He just grabbed my chin and kissed me. It was nice, but there were no fireworks."

Harry sighs looking back. "We all care about you, bug."

Zayn nods in agreement. "We don't want to see anything happen to you. And we just want to see you make it out of high school with your virginity still intact."

Nick looks over and the blonde and frowns. "Shouldn't that be her decision though? I mean, it's her body. She can do what she wants."

Niall smiles softly. "They just care and really I don't want to have sex. I'd rather save myself for someone special." She smiles when the car pulls into the parking lot.

Zayn smiles and looks at her in the review mirror. "Damn straight you want to wait. I'm not looking forward to a pregnant Niall either. Girl already eats her weight in everything!"

Nick laughs as he gets out of the car. "Well, I hope you meet that someone special soon. Sounds like you deserve it after having to put up with Zayn and Liam."

"I doubt I'll find anyone." Niall says morbidly but she's still smiling. She's found someone but she is only sixteen so it's not like she can just give up. "I'm not exactly the textbook definition of pretty or thin." She shrugs her shoulders as well as her dress off, getting into the cool water.

Nick scoffs. "Don't listen to society. Guys love a girl with curves so not being rail thin is a good thing, but I wouldn't call you fat or anything like that. And you're beyond pretty. You're stunning. Pretty is for fifth year school boys who have crush on the girl who sits next to them in class."

Zayn frowns as he listens to Nick sing Niall's praises. And the problem? Nick was absolutely right. Zayn may have a wet dream or two staring the blonde, but it's not like he would ever act on it. She's his best friend.

Niall blushes red. She's not used to this, this complimenting. The guys didn't even compliment her save the usual you're pretty Niall which definitely didn't boost her self-esteem. And Louis never comments on her appearance so Niall has every right to feel like she's below the point that deems someone worthy enough to be considered attractive.

"No one calls me stunning. At least none of my friends do. Last time someone said called me beautiful was my mum." She admits kicking her feet to keep her above water.

Nick looks at her in sympathy. "That's because your friends are complete dicks. I'll make it my mission to get you to know just how beautiful you are."

Zayn sighs. "Okay, enough of this. We get it- Niall's pretty." He sets himself up on a lounge chair to soak up some sun.

Niall frowns glaring at both Zayn and Harry who agreed with the other male. "Well it's not like any of you make me feel worthwhile. I've only known Nick for an hour and he's made me feel more beautiful than any of you have made me feel in the past six years."

She huffs swimming to the other end of the pool.

Zayn sighs and is about to respond when his phone goes off. It's a text from Louis. 'Fuck this packing and cleaning shit. I'm throwing a party to welcome home the perfect little Irish girl! Forward this to everyone in your contacts and be at my house in two hours! See all of you there!'

Nick has his phone in his hand as well. "Anyone else get this text from Lou?"

Harry nods slipping his phone back into his pants. "Yeah, I did. Ni, Louis' throwing a party!"

Niall sighs. She doesn't want to go. Last party Louis ended up making out with some girl, but free alcohol. Deciding she could use a pint she swims back climbing out of the water. "We just got here though."

Zayn shrugs. "We don't have to be there for another two hours. And that's if we show up on time. We can stay for like an hour and a half and just head home to change quickly."

Nick nods. "I like that. I really want to get one last swim in before going back to that hellhole of a school." He toes off his sandals and slips into the water.

Niall nods getting back in. She sighs, swimming in place, enjoying the warmth of the sun. It's such a beautiful day out. She looks over at Zayn and Harry who are tanning. She really just wants them to see her as a girl, not Niall.

Nick swims over to her and floats next to her. "So what are you thinking about? You seem to be a bit distracted, doll." He follows her gaze and smiles softly. "Oh. So, which one of them is the lucky guy to grab your attention?"

Niall shakes her head laughing at the idea. "Oh no they're just friends. I just wish they'd treat me like a girl. To them I'm not." She can't help think how weird it would be to like Harry or Zayn. The thing is she already had a crush on Louis before they became friends.

"Then make them think of you as a girl. Wave your sex appeal in their face. Show them that you're a girl and not just Niall." Nick shrugs as he lets his head fall backwards a bit and get his perfectly quaffed hair wet and fall backwards. "I mean, I don't know how you would do that. Take your top off or get them aroused? I don't know. I've never had to prove I was a girl to anyone."

Niall flushes red shaking her head. "I would never take my shirt off and I wouldn't get them aroused either because I couldn't follow through on anything." She goes to the shallower end so she could stand. "I also don't want to show sex appeal because I don't want to have sex."

Nick shrugs and follows her to the shallow end. Standing next to her, he realises how much shorter she is than him. "That's the best I got."

Niall looks up smiling. He's towering over her. He'd definitely intimidate her if he threatened her. "I just need a boyfriend so I can show them that they can't control anything."

Nick laughs, head thrown back and voice booming across the air. "Good luck with that. From what I've heard, Liam and Zayn would kill any guy who gets close to you."

"I know. The only way they'd approve would be if they were friends with him." She sighs crossing her arms. "Well they're graduating in nine months."

"You seriously going to wait that long to find a guy to hug and kiss and make you feel good? That's not fair to you." Nick shakes his head. "Whatever. Let's just have some fun since we have to start back up with school tomorrow." He makes a big splash just to annoy her and get her wet.

Niall only laughs splashing him back. "I don't need anyone to make me feel good. That's for marriage." Unless Louis wanted to sleep with her then she'd drop her panties in a heartbeat even if it meant he'd never talk to her afterwards.

"I didn't mean like that!" The taller boy laughs hysterically before moving behind her picking her up. "You crazy, little girl!" He starts to head towards the deep end ready to dunk her under. "I meant in like a loving, tender, tells you he loves you kind of way!"

"No! Put me down! Zayn help me!" Niall squeals struggling to get away. "I can't get my hair wet!" She wails but she's laughing the entire time.

Zayn cracks an eye open and chuckles. "You're on your own, Ni."

"Why can't girls get their hair wet? I don't understand that. Do you not shower or...?" Nick trails off in genuine curiosity.

"Ew, of course I shower! It's just we're going to a party and I'm too lazy to blow dry my hair and redo it." She chuckles but tries to get away.

"Fine. I won't dunk you." Nick huffs dramatically and sets her down. "Now what do I get for being such a good friend and not getting your hair wet?"

Niall giggles kissing his cheek. "There. I hope you're happy." She swims off to another end of the pool just enjoying everything.

\------------

Zayn pulls up to Louis' house and the bass is already thumping loudly. They're only about thirty minutes late, but knowing Louis' reputation, the house is already completely packed. "Well, let's get in there. It's the last Louis Tomlinson high school party ever. Might as well enjoy it."

Nick nods. "Yeah. Only been to two of his parties, but they're ten times better than any of the shit parties in my neighbourhood."

Niall slams the car door shut behind her heading up the porch steps. She opens the door heading inside, her ears already ringing. Her eyes dart around the room for Louis. Where was he in all this mess?

A loud crash is heard from the living room and there in the middle of a wrecked coffee table is Louis. He's sprawled out with a minor look of shock before breaking out into full on laughter. He gets up, albeit slowly and with a little help, but he makes his way towards the front door seeing-

"Niall!" He runs and flings himself to wrap her in a hug.

Niall laughs, running her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. "Are you okay? You're drunk aren't you?" She's having a hard time breathing with how close he is to her.

"Of course I'm drunk! That's the whole reason for a party!" He laughs and plants a giant kiss to her cheek.

"Come on! I got your favourite beer in the kitchen. I even told everyone they weren't allowed to drink it because it was for you!" He grabs her wrist and drags her back towards the kitchen.

Niall doesn't have any other choice but to follow with the grip he has on her. "So you're going to leave in two days." She frowns although it disappears when she's handed a bottle of Irish stout. "Thanks, love."

"Yeah. I'm only going to London though. It's two hours by train. I'll try and visit as often as I can. I need to be able to come back and see how my baby sister is doing in school."

He laughs and tosses an arm around her shoulders. His eyes roam over the kitchen till he sees his girlfriend Eleanor in the next room over. "I have to break up with El though. Wonder if I can get one more round of sex from her before breaking up with her."

She frowns when he says sister and of course he's having sex with his girlfriend. "Hm… I don't know; not like you won't fuck other girls." The worst part is that she wants to hate El, but she's so nice it's physically impossible.

Louis shrugs. "I don't know. Really want to focus on my school work so maybe girls will take a back seat this semester."

He watches as Eleanor turns and spots them and smiles brightly before heading their way. "Who knows? Maybe she'd be okay with long distance. I certainly wouldn't want anyone else looking at those legs. They're perfect."

He sips at a cup of something and smiles when the brunette girl finally makes her way over to them. "Hey, babe!"

Niall swallows thickly. Louis always did this, always ignored her in favor of a girl. She really has no chance with him. "Well I'm going to go find a guy to sleep with." Really she just wants Louis' attention on her not on his onetime girlfriend.

Eleanor's eyes widened exponentially. "Oh! Niall, don't do that! At least wait a couple more years or wait until you find someone special. I did and look what I got! He's perfect."

Louis smiles brightly. "Besides, Zayn and Liam will absolutely kill you! Oh! Have you met Nick? He's absolutely crazy! He's so much fun!"

Niall groans. She really doesn't want to listen to Eleanor gush over Louis. She knows he's perfect and she's so pretty and perfect. "Yeah I have met him. He keeps calling me stunning. He's literally the first guy who ever made me feel beautiful." Niall blushes at how nice Nick is.

Eleanor smiles brightly. "Why don't you hang out with him and get to know him better? He makes you feel beautiful so he's got to at least be worth a shot." She links her fingers with Louis' before blushing. "Sorry to interrupt and everything, but would you mind if I borrowed Louis for a minute or two? I want to, uh, give him his going away present."

Niall rolls her eyes storming off. She collapses onto the couch with a huff taking a small sip. She really isn't the partying type. "And I'm alone." She mutters lying out on the couch.

Nick finds Niall a few minutes later and quirks a brow. "Any particular reason you're sitting here when you should be dancing with some guy and trying to work him up before leaving him high and dry to play hard to get."

Niall shakes her head. "No, I really just want to go home." She doesn't want to be here knowing right upstairs Louis and Eleanor are having sex.

Nicks frowns and moves her legs so he can sit with her before resting her legs across his lap. "What happened? You seemed so excited to get here earlier."

"Louis is what happened! He's leaving in two days and I haven't seen him all summer but he'd rather sleep with his girlfriend." She groans crossing her arms. "I thought I was more important than a shag, but obviously not."

Nick sighs. "Hey. He probably just thinks he's going to talk to you when he's finished with his girl." He quirks his head to the side and looks over at her questioningly. "It's not just because he's getting some is it?"

Niall moans hiding her face. "It doesn't matter he's three years older. He wants women not some girl with a crush the size of the planet." She hasn't ever told anyone about her crush until now.

Nick's expression softens. "Niall, you don't know that. He talked about you nonstop over the summer. Maybe you have a shot." He rubs sympathetically at her calf. "It sucks that he's going away for college. You should have told him a long time ago, Ni."

"No, I'm not going to ruin our friendship over something stupid. Besides he wants to try long distance with her." Niall sits up before remembering something. "Oh and Louis likes to have sex and I can't give that to him."

"So you're going to remain unhappy to save a friendship? Niall..." Nick looks sad at the prospect of Niall being so upset. "That's not fair to you. At least tell him and let him decide to ignore the news or act on it."

Niall sighs looking over at him. "And how do you suggest I go about it? Texting him or going up to him and telling him that his 'baby sister' is a step away from being hopelessly in love?" She could tell him. He'd leave in a few days so if it's awkward she wouldn't have to worry. "You're right. I'm going to tell him when he gets down here."

Nick smiles. "I'll be right there with you. Well, not like standing there, but I'll support you. And if you want to leave afterwards, I'll be there to walk you home." He pats at her shin before drawing invisible doodles on her pale skin. "Did you even get any sun this summer? How are you so pale?" He chuckles and continues to touch the incredibly smooth legs.

"I got a lot of sun but I don't retain any color." Niall laughs looking down at her skin. She leans into his side waiting to see her long time crush.

It was a good forty minutes later before Louis came stumbling down the stairs with one hand twined with Eleanor's. Nick watches as Louis kisses her cheek and hugs her before walking her to the door.

The brunet heads back into the living room and comes to flop down in the chair next to the couch. "So how was Ireland, Niall? Anything exciting happen?"

Niall bites into her lip. "I had my first kiss. It was nice." She admits waiting for the perfect moment to tell Louis how she felt about him.

Louis smiles brightly. "That's fantastic, Ni! I'm so happy for you! So who's the guy? You like him or was it just a summer fling?"

He's distracted momentarily by someone tapping his shoulder and wishing him luck in Uni before dipping out. Louis' smile vanishes at the mention of University, but comes back almost instantly so it's as if it never left.

He turns back to Niall. "Sorry. So tell me about this guy."

"His name's Sean but I don't like him, I like someone else...a lot." She looks over at Louis prepared to pour her heart out at his graduation party.

Suddenly the music was cut and Stan's loud voice could be heard throughout the house. "Excuse me! Yo! Shut the hell up!"

A silence descended over the house. "Thank you. Now, I know the message said this was a welcome home party for the Irish girl- welcome back to England, Niall- but let's think about how this is a going away party for Louis."

A cheer went around the house. "We're all going to miss you, buddy. Have fun at University and don't forget to wrap it up!"

Laughter and cheering went through the house and suddenly Jade was in Louis' lap making out with the boy. She pulled back and smiles and winks at him before getting up.

The music starts back up and the party continues like nothing happened. Louis' eyes follow Jade and he licks his lips before slowly turning back to Niall. "What were we talking about again?"

Niall swallows. "Never mind. Just... Never mind you're too busy with everyone else." She stands up polishing off her can. He's only interested in sex and she was nothing special.

Louis frowns. "Niall, come on. You're my best friend's sister. You come first." He smiles and ruffles her blonde locks. "Now, what were we talking about?"

"But that's all I am. I'm just Liam's little sister. I'll never be an Eleanor or a Hannah." Niall groans closing her eyes. It's now or never. "I like you... A lot. I want to mean something to you."

"Niall..." Louis bites at his lip. He doesn't to hurt her, but he's leaving and he just broke up with Eleanor because of this situation. "Niall, you're a sweet girl and any guy would be lucky to have you, but I'm leaving in two days for London. We can't start anything, even if I wanted to."

Niall looks at Louis. "You said yourself it's only a two hour drive and you were so prepared to keep a long distance relationship going." She shakes her head dejectedly. "It's because I won't put out isn't it?"

"What? No! Niall, Eleanor and I broke it off. I don't plan on having a girl this first semester." Louis looks upset and scandalised. "I'm not that shallow that wouldn't date a girl because she doesn't put out."

"I'm just going to leave I feel like I've embarrassed myself enough." Niall moves towards the door exiting the loud house. She's an idiot to think anything would happen. She's just a child.

"Niall, wait!" Louis is moving to get up when Nick pushes him back into his chair.

"You've caused enough damage tonight. I think I'll go take care of her." Nick storms after Niall and catches up with her a little bit down the sidewalk. "Niall! Niall!" He grabs at her wrist lightly to stop her and get her to turn to look at him.

Niall looks up at Nick with tears in her eyes. "That was your idea and look what happened! I just ruined our friendship." She wipes at her eyes absolutely humiliated.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think he would actually do that. He just speaks so highly of you." He holds his arms out for her if she needs a hug or comfort. "I'm really sorry, Niall. It's okay. I'm here for you. At least he'll be gone soon and this will all be behind you."

Niall hugs Nick around his midsection, burying her face in his chest. "I know you didn't mean to. I just want to go home." She sighs starting the trek towards her house.

"You want me to walk with you or you want to go it alone?" Nick knows he just met the girl, but he does feel a bit protective of her. "I just want to make sure you get home okay."

"You can walk me I don't mind." Niall smiles softly nodding towards the street in the direction of her home.

Nick smiles and follows her. "I'll always be there if you need me."

\------Six Weeks Later------

Nick leans over and presses a kiss to Niall's temple. "What do you want to do tonight, doll? We can go out and eat or we can stay at my place and eat take away and watch a movie." He wraps an arm around her waist as he stands next to her at her locker. Pictures of them line her locker door just like his and he smiles at the simplicity of their relationship.

Niall blushes snuggling into him. It's been over a month since Louis left and whatever Niall felt for him transferred to Nick. And he's always telling her she's beautiful and she just feels amazing. They aren't dating, but they've come close to kissing. "A movie sounds wonderful. I can wear pyjamas."

"Pyjamas? You planning on staying the night or just going to go home in your night clothes?" He laughs and waits for her to finish at her locker.

Once she's finished, he takes her bag and leads them towards the parking lot and his car. "What kind of take away do you want? Chinese, pizza, or something else?"

"Pizza!" Niall cheers slipping into the passenger seat of his car. "I have to ask my mum though." She reminds the older boy.

"Of course! Just text me and I'll come pick you up. Sound good, doll?" Nick says as he puts their bags in the back and got into the driver's seat. He started the car and heads out of the parking lot towards Niall's home. "So... I wanna talk about something if you don't mind."

"Of course! Go ahead." Niall smiles, looking at him to give her undivided attention. She wonders what Nick has on his mind.

"Uh, not that I don't love our friendship, but what are we? We always hang out alone and we're pretty affectionate. What... What are we exactly?" Nick stayed focused on the road and shifted around a little in his seat. "Uh, I mean what do you want us to be?"

Niall blushes looking at her lap. "Whatever you want us to be. The last time I admitted my feelings it didn't work out." She would like to be more honestly.

"I really want us to be just more than friends. I mean we spend all of our time together anyway. The only thing that would change would be like, kissing and stuff." Nick swallows and tightens his grip on the steering wheel worrying about her answer.

"Okay!" She grins brightly reaching over to squeeze his knee. "I'd love if you were my boyfriend." Niall feels her heart flutter. She's never had a boyfriend.

"Seriously? You'd be okay with it?" Nick looks quickly over at Niall with a huge grin on his face. He pulls into her driveway and shuts the car off before turning to face the blonde in the passenger seat. "You're amazing. I was so worried you would say no."

"Why would I? You're so sweet and so cute!" Niall giggles looking back at him. She isn't sure where to go from there other than getting out of the car. Niall walks into her house grinning like an idiot.

Nick smiles at the thought of Niall and him walking the halls with their fingers entwined and sending loving glances at each other. With a contented sigh, he gets out and grabs her backpack for her before heading inside after her.

"So,” he sets her bag down by the couch, "doll, what kind of movie do want to watch tonight if your mum lets you come over?"

Niall glances back at him. "Something scary I like scary movies." She takes her backpack setting it at the bottom of the staircase.

Nick looks a little surprised before remembering that she grew up around boys and that she probably loved those kind of movies. "Scary it is then." He pats the spot next to him on the couch and smiles brightly at the girl. "Come cuddle and tell me about your classes. Anything exciting happen today?"

Niall sits next to him getting close. "Nothing exciting. Just really, really boring." She chuckles looking up at him. "What about you?

"Just papers. Have to write my senior reflection paper before the end of the month. What a waste of time. Ten paragraphs of me talking and reliving secondary. And I can't put half of my experiences in there." He huffs and throws an arm around her shoulders to bring her even closer. He runs his fingers through her hair and presses a quick kiss to her locks as well. “Can I try something?”

Niall furrows her eyebrows. "Of course you can." She wonders what Nick wants to try. Maybe he wants to kiss her and the idea makes her heart flutter.

Nick nods slowly before leaning in and pressing their lips together lightly. It's fantastic and so much better than what Nick expects. He pulls back with a small blush and licks at his lips again. "Uh, so was that okay?"

Niall's blush matches Nick's. "Yeah that was." She leans up to kiss him, this time eyes closed.

Nick is slightly surprised when Niall kisses him, but he smiles into the kiss and lets his eyes slip shut. He's done this before. He knows that a good kiss always involves a little tongue. He parts his lips to run the muscle across Niall's bottom lip requesting entrance. He loves the feel of her soft lips against his.

Niall's eyes widen but she opens her mouth to him, hesitantly poking his tongue with hers. Really she doesn't know if this is okay because it doesn't feel right.

Nick lets his tongue swirl against hers before inching his way to her mouth. He lets his tongue run over the roof of her mouth and collect the taste of her. He loves it. Nick doesn't hear the door open, but he does hear the shouts of-

"What the fuck? Niall!"

Niall jerks back. She was ready to push him off anyway. She didn't like how it felt. She breathes a sigh of relief when she sees Zayn and Harry rather than Liam standing there. "... Hi?"

Zayn is furious and quickly marching over and grabbing Nick by the front of the shirt and yanking him up off the couch. "What the hell are you doing to my little sister? I should fucking punch you in the face!"

Nick, for all his six foot two inch glory, cowers slightly at the pissed off Pakistani boy. "Zayn! It's okay! Niall, tell him it's okay!"

Niall stands up prying Zayn's hand off of Nick's shirt. "Zayn, he's my boyfriend! Calm down I kissed him first!" The second time she kissed him at least. "We were only kissing! I wouldn't do anything like that!"

"Boyfriend! You have a boyfriend? When did that happen? Does Liam know? He's going to kill you for touching his baby sister!" Zayn shouts as Niall stands there protecting the much taller boy.

"It happened twenty minutes ago and Liam doesn't know! Liam will not know either." She narrows her eyes crossing her arms. "I swear to God I'll tell Liam I overheard your conversation with Harry about the wet dream the both of you had about me."

Harry holds up his hands. "I'm not going to say anything."

Zayn's eyes widen. "You heard that? Niall, that was a private conversation! You can't blackmail us! Your brother has a right to know!" He’s practically pouting, but he knows it's futile. He huffs. "Fine! Liam doesn't know and he won't know unless you tell him yourself."

He sighs and looks around. "Actually, we're looking for Li. He in his room or at work already?"

"Work of course! I wouldn't kiss my boyfriend with Liam in the same vicinity." Niall scoffs although it's still weird thinking that her friends had sexual fantasies about her.

"Anyways Nick and I are going to watch a movie." Niall links their fingers pulling him towards the door. "Wait my mum isn't here yet."

As if on cue, the door opens once again and Maura Payne enters the home. "Oh. I didn't expect any of you guys to be here. Um, hi. You're not staying for dinner are you?"

Niall smiles swallowing thickly. "Um, mummy, this is my boyfriend Nick." Her stomach twists into a knot. "I was wondering if I could go watch a movie with him."

Maura gives the boy a quick once over and recognises him as one of Liam's friends. "Hello. I'm Maura. Nice to meet you, Nick." She smiles brightly before turning towards Niall and frowning. "Not tonight. I just got an email from your science teacher and you're failing. You can say good bye to any kind of social life until you have at least a 'C'."

Niall's jaw drops looking at her mom in disbelief. "Mum! I'm a good kid though!" She huffs arms crossed. "I just want to watch one movie!"

"Do you want me to get your father involved? He'll have the same rule except he'll want a 'B'. Take your pick and stop acting like a child." She gives Niall a stern look as she sets her work bag down and slips her heels off. "So what are you choosing?"

"You're so unfair!" Niall stamps her foot leading Nick over to the door with a huff. "I'm sorry, babe. Maybe another time."

Nick chuckles. "It's fine. Just get your chemistry grade up and we can hang out." He leans forward and pecks her cheek. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Niall kisses him on the lips storming past the kitchen and up to her room. She's not in the mood to talk to anyone other than Nick.

\-------------

Everyone's sitting around their lunch table, Niall close to Nick but not trying anything with Liam nearby.

Harry picks at his food smiling up at the others. "So last night I got a call and Louis' coming down for the weekend."

Liam perks up. "Really? Good! I miss him so much! This'll be great. Why don't we all hang at my house on Saturday and play FIFA?"

"I'm in! I miss Louis and FIFA. He was my only real competition." Zayn chuckles. "What about you, Harry? You in?"

Harry scoffs. "Of course! Although, I'll sit back and watch rather than get my arse kicked at a video game."

Niall smiles wanly picking at her food. She hadn't talked to Louis since the party.

Nick laughs, but the humour isn't quite all there. He doesn't want Niall anywhere near Louis. They have a good thing going and he doesn't want Louis swooping in here and stealing Niall's attention again. "Well, I hope the four of you have fun. I told Niall I'd take her to her first underground party that night." He squeezes Niall's hand lightly under the table.

Niall groans shaking her head. "I don't want to go to a party I want to see Louis. I really miss him and it's been a month." She needs to get their friendship back more than anything. Louis has always been there, besides Zayn of course.

"Come on, Ni. You promised you'd go. We'll hang out with Lou on Sunday." Nick looks over at Liam. "Just have him stay at your place Saturday night and we'll see him Sunday."

Liam shrugs. "Sounds fair to me. Go ahead, Niall. This'll be good for you. Maybe you'll meet some kids that aren't graduating this year and befriend them."

Niall just stares at Liam. "You of all people are approving me going to an underground party? Where there's drugs and sex?" She shakes her head. "I miss Louis more than anyone. I want to be able to hug him, I'm not going."

Liam rolls his eyes. "I trust Nick to take care of you. You guys have become inseparable since Louis left and I'm sure he won't let anything happen to you."

Zayn shoots a look to Niall. "Yeah. Just go ahead and have a good time. This way you'll get Louis all to yourself on Sunday. He'll love that."

Niall actually brightens. "All to myself? Well I guess I could go then." She settles back continuing with her meal.

Nick deflates. The only reason she's going with him is so she gets a day by herself with Louis? This is worse than Nick thought. He really hoped Saturday's party would get her to forget Louis for a while.

\------------

Niall opens the car door slipping outside. Finally they arrived. She really only needed to stay a couple of hours to keep Nick happy then she could head home and rebuild her friendship with Louis.

"Let's go!" She laces her fingers with Nick pulling him towards the location wearing a pair of shorts and a baseball T.

Nick lets her pull him along until they get to the door where he slips the bouncer forty bucks to let them in with no questions asked. "Come on. We need to find Caroline."

He pulls her along now and stops to get them drinks. "Caroline is tall and older. She'll probably be working the dance floor so if you see someone like that, let me know."

Niall raises her eyebrows. Most of the people here were older but then she realizes what he means when she spots a middle aged woman. She tugs on his sleeve pointing. "Is that her?" She wonders why Nick is looking for this woman.

Nick looks over and nods. "Yeah. That's her. Stay here, okay? I'll be right back." He sets his drink down and presses a quick kiss to her cheek.

True to his word, Nick comes back about five minutes later with a small baggy with about six pills with a red 'X' on them. He smiles. "Now it's really a party."

He pulls two out and looks over at Niall. "You want to pop it straight? I don't know how you usually do ecstasy."

Niall's eyes widen. "Nick, what are you doing? Those are pills! Drugs! That's not okay!" She shakes her head crossing her arms over her chest. "Don't take those Nick. I don't appreciate that around me."

"Come on, Ni. Loosen up a little. Liam’s not here to yell at you or tell you no. It's just us and about two hundred people who love the feeling of the drug rushing through them."

He smiles widely as he pops one straight and slyly drops one in her drink. "It's not going to hurt you, I promise. Would I give you something if I thought it would hurt you? Never! I love you and never want to see you hurt."

Niall is dead set though. The ‘I love you’ makes her falter, but Liam would be ashamed. "No Nick." She looks around for her drink grabbing it. Niall downs the liquid in one swallow. "I don't care if Liam isn't here drugs are dangerous and impairs judgment."

"Alcohol does the same thing, but you're drinking." Nick points out, but when he watches her down the whole glass he decides to just let her have her way. "But fine. If you don't want any, I won't make you. Come on, let's dance." He downs the rest of his drink and holds his hand out for her to take.

Niall sighs grabbing his hand. At least he's not trying to force her to do anything. "Thank you for respecting my decision." She calls out stopping in the middle of the dance floor with Nick.

"Of course, doll. I wouldn't force you to do anything you didn't want to do. I love you too much to do that." He pulls her flush against him and starts swaying them to the beat of the song. "Just tell me if you change your mind. I still have something else in my pocket." He whispers as he leans down to place a gentle kiss to her shoulder.

Niall shakes her head glancing up at Nick. "I want to wait until marriage." She knows he's hinting at a condom but she's not going to give that up. "Now we can dance and socialize for a few hours then I want to go home."

Nick grinds against Niall just dancing naturally for him. "Of course, doll. Whatever you say."

It's about forty five minutes later, back at the bar, when Nick starts feeling real good and he smiles into the skin of Niall's neck. "Thanks, for coming to this party with me, Niall. I really think you're going to have a great time."

Niall blinks trying to focus but it almost looks like fog settled over the house and now she can't see properly. "What's happening? Nick?" Her anxiety is beginning to grow and suddenly she's nervous about everything.

"What are you talking about? Everything's fine. You need to lie down or something?" Nick turns to look at Niall and he can see her pupils are completely dilated. "Doll, we should probably find a place for you to lie down. You don't look so good." He wraps an arm around her waist and presses her close.

Niall leans into him, eyes darting around. She feels like the walls are closing in and everything's worse. "I feel weird. I can't see properly and... And I don't..." She loses her train of thought still clinging to him.

"What do you want me to do, Ni? You want a drink? Need to lie down? Tell me what you need?" Nick smiles knowingly as the blank look of a drug induced haze settles across her face.

"Lay down; I just need a bed." Niall manages to say still feeling ill and close to fainting. She sees a room they've entered and there's a bed. Very slowly she climbs in sluggishly slumping against the mattress.

Nick shuts the door and locks it behind them before crawling up the mattress next to her. "You gonna be okay? Want me to kiss it and make it better?" He chuckles lightly. He's not exactly sure why, but he kind of finds the situation funny. He chalks it up to the drugs and rolls over to kiss her cheek. "I love you, doll."

Niall nods leaning into his kiss. "Kiss me better." It's hard to hear when she's mumbling but she still says it mostly under her breath.

Nick nods and climbs on top of her and holds himself up by his elbows as he leans in and presses their lips together harshly. It a sloppy, tongue and teeth filled kiss, but it's just what Nick wants in that moment.

He pulls back for air and looks down at Niall and he can feel his cock stirring in his jeans. "Is that what you wanted, Ni?"

Niall's too far gone, but she knows what's happening nonetheless. "Nick, stop." Her arms feel like jello as she weakly presses against his chest.

Nick grabs at her wrists and holds them tightly above her head. He leans back down and presses their mouths together and forces his tongue into her mouth. He grinds his hips down slowly onto hers. "You're going to love this, Niall. I promise. I wouldn't do this if you weren't going to enjoy this. I love you."

"No, Nick. Wanna wait till marriage." Niall groans struggling to get her hands away. "Please don't." She begs, her voice slurred and his face is too fuzzy for her to see clearly.

Nick doesn't seem to hear her as he slip a hand down between them to rub her centre. He groans, "you're so hot. I can feel the heat against my fingers."

He sits up slowly at grab at the hem of her shirt before pulling it up and off of her with little resistance. His hands come to rest on the button of her shorts. "I'm so excited for this. You're going to be so tight and absolutely beautiful."

Niall tries to kick her legs but she can barely lift them off the bed. "Please no. Nick I don't want this." She tries pulling on her arms. She needs to get out of here and to Liam.

Nick finally gets the button undone in his drug induced haze and makes quick work of getting the shorts and her underwear off the rest of the way. He realizes, as he does this, that he's the first person to see Niall like this and it sends a shiver of glee run through him.

"You're so gorgeous, Niall. So untouched and ready for me. I'm going to make you feel so good, doll." He rips his own shirt from his body and quickly gets himself in the same state of undress as her.

"No, Nick, no." Her voice is getting weaker and weaker before her voice sounds like a million miles away.

"No." Everything is blurring and before she can say anything else she falls asleep.

\------------

Niall's eyes flutter open to the sunlight streaming in and it's burning behind her eyelids. "Mm." She holds her head slowly, very slowly sitting up. She looks around the unfamiliar room before she realizes that it's unusuallly cold.

"Nick?" She calls but what she sees physically sickens her. "Nick!"

Nick groans and buries his face into his pillow. "What, Niall? It's too early for this." He rolls over onto his side and pulls the blanket up around him seeing as the temperature must have dropped overnight and he was freezing. "We'll talk later. Now, sleep."

Niall stands up frantically pulling her underwear on and hooking her bra. "Why was I naked? What did you do? I didn't take anything but I felt weird!" She sits back on the bed feeling too lightheaded to stand. "What did you do to me?"

Nick sighs and sits up figuring sleep is a lost cause at this point. "I slipped it in your drink when I took mine. It's no big deal. You weren't going to enjoy yourself without it." He stretches his arms above his head and moans as the joint pop in sweet harmony. "As for why you were naked, I think that's pretty obvious. Have to admit, never been with a virgin before, but you were great. You were so nice and tight."

Niall's eyes water and before she knows it she's crying. "Why? You know I wanted to wait! Why would you do that?" She manages to slip her shirt on needing her shorts and shoes. "I don't want to be with you. I don't think I can date you! You broke my trust! You're an asshole! Take me home. I want to see Louis."

Nick's eyes darken at the mention of the other boy. If there's anyone he hates in this world it's the brunet boy. He doesn't even know. He gets up quickly and makes his way over to her before slapping her hard across the face. "Don't you ever say his name in front of me. I'm not taking you anywhere to see him. And more importantly, this relationship isn't over until I say it is. You got that?"

Niall jerks back tenderly pressing her fingertips to her stinging cheek. She gets up very slowly tugging her shorts on. Her eyes well up, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Nick's expressions morphs into one of absolute horror and he stares at his own hand. "Niall, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. God, I'm so sorry, doll. I don't know what happened. I'm so, so sorry. It'll never happen again. I love you so much, Ni. Fuck, I don't even..." He stumbles back to sit on the edge of the bed and holds his head in his hands. "I'm so sorry. I love you. Love you so much, doll."

Niall wipes at her eyes. She hesitantly sits next to him settling her hand on his back. "It's... It's okay. I love you too." She can tell by his reaction that he didn't mean it. He loves her and she upset him. It's her fault for doing that to him. "I'm sorry. Can I go home though? Liam will get worried."

"Yeah. Let me get dressed." He looks up at her and sees a bright red hand print on her cheek. He reaches up and gently brushes his fingers against it. "I really am sorry, doll."

He leans in and kisses her gently with no tongue- just like she likes. When he pulls back, he goes to get himself redressed. "Can... Can we keep what happened here quiet? I mean like all of it?"

Niall swallows thickly. The guys didn't like secrets but she nods anyways. "Of course. Just don't do it again." She gets up slipping her shoes on. Niall closes her eyes. It was just an accident.

"Of course, doll." He finishes getting dressed and gets his shoes on before holding a hand out for her. "Let's get you home, babe."

\------------

Nick stops the car outside her house and looks up to the front door. "So if they ask, just tell them we were too drunk to drive home so we camped out in the parking lot."

Niall nods leaning over to kiss him softly. "I love you." She climbs out of the car opening her front door. "Hello?"

"Niall!" A loud shriek bounces off the halls of her home as Louis comes thundering around the corner to hug her tightly. "I missed you so much!"

Liam is chuckling as he too rounds the corner and sees his baby sister. "Took you long enough to get home. I expected you at like two in the morning. Not noon."

"Nick and I drank a little too much so we slept in his car." She tries to shrug, but Louis has a good grip on her.

"I missed you too." She smiles managing to slip her hands out to hug him around the neck.

Liam clears his throat. "Well I'll be heading to Zayn's now. You two have fun and don't burn the house down."

Louis laughs as Liam heads out and he drags Niall into the living room. "So come on. Tell me all about your school year! Anything exciting? Oh! How about your first underground party? That was fun, right?"

Niall swallows thickly. "It was fun. Alcohol made me woozy though." She sits back on the couch glancing around nervously. They were alone.

Louis laughs loudly. "Yeah, it tends to do that to you. Also helps you make bad decisions." He lets his laughter die down before nervously playing with his fingers. "Um, Niall, there's something I want to talk to you about."

Niall nods smiling over at the older boy. She lies back on him, her head resting in his lap to look up at him. "Go ahead. We have all the time we need to talk." She wonders why he's so nervous. Louis never got nervous.

"It's about what happened at the party before I left. I made a huge mistake and I know I hurt you in the process." He looks down at her and runs his fingers through her hair. "I told you I didn't want a girl first semester and that wasn't right. I didn't want a college girl first semester. I want you."

Niall's eyes widen and she can't tell if her heart is slowing down or if it's speeding up. "Louis..." She sits up crossing her legs underneath her. "I'm already dating Nick. It's been a month and... And well I don't feel for you anymore."

Louis lets his gaze drop to the floor. "Oh... Um, I'm sorry for bringing it up then. None of the guys told me yesterday." He sits there in awkward silence before clearing his throat and trying to make the situation not so heavy anymore. "So Nick, huh? He treating you right?"

"Yeah! He's really nice, and sweet. He tells me he loves me and respects me-" Niall stops talking when she realizes that Louis probably doesn't want to hear all that. "Liam doesn't know by the way so don't tell him." Niall looks serious when she says it.

Louis nods. "He's lucky to have you. You're a rare kind of girl and he got you first." He smiles softly wanting to seem supportive. "Why haven't you told Liam? He's going to freak if you don't tell him and he finds out from someone else."

"He won't find out. My parents know and they have no problem so Liam should have no problem." She sighs looking over at him. He's incredibly good looking and okay she still likes him but she has sweet, loveable Nick. "I'm nothing special."

"How does Nick feel about hiding that from him? Niall, he's your brother. He has a right to know." He leans over and kisses her cheek. "You're wrong. You're so special you don't even realise it."

He sighs before turning to face the television. "I think there's a footie match on. Want to watch it with me?"

"Sure." Niall grabs the remote turning the television on finding the game almost immediately. Niall decides to send Liam a text. 'I need to talk to you.'

The reply takes a second, but Liam is happy to respond. 'Of course! Louis' train leaves at two so he needs to leave our house at like one thirty. I'll be back around then and we can talk. (:'

'Kay.' Niall slips her phone into her pocket. "I love you, boo." She smiles leaning into him.

"Love you too, Ni."

\------------

"It's almost time for you to go." Niall sighs looking at her phone for the time. She leans away from Louis so he could get up. "When are you going to visit next time? I want to spend more time with you."

Louis gets up and shrugs. "I don't know. Probably a month from now. Maybe a bit longer." He grabs his bag that Liam had left by the back of the couch for him. "So, uh, text me or something." He scuffs his shoe across the wooden floor.

"Of course!" Niall gets up kissing his cheek softly. "Good luck; do your homework." She says as sternly as possible.

Louis smiles lightly. "Yes, mum. Love you, Ni. Next I'll tell you first when I come into town." He opens the door to head out and stops before turning back around and lightly pressing a kiss to her lips. "Sorry. Had to do it."

Niall's cheeks flushed red. Those were the fireworks she had heard about. "You had to do it?" She raises an eyebrow. "Well I've wanted to do that for three years."

Louis' smile faded. "Yeah... Um, I should go. I can't afford to miss my train. Bye, Ni." With that, he walked down the porch and off towards the train station.

Niall sighs closing the door. If only Louis had told her a few days ago when she was still single. She collapses back onto the couch watching the rest of the footie match.

The door opens and Liam is bouncing through the house until he gets to the living room where the television is blasting. "So, how's it go? You say yes? Please tell me you said yes!"

"Say yes? Say yes to what?" Niall asks eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She grabs the remote yet again this time muting the TV.

"Wait. Did he not ask you out? I mean he talked it over with us last night and everything." Liam frowns and flops down next to his sister. "He asked us if it would be okay if he asked you out. Zayn and Harry were skeptical, but we eventually all said yes." Liam sighs. "Why did he chicken out?"

"Harry and Zayn? They knew that I already had a... Boyfriend." Niall bites her lip looking at the ground.

Liam laughs at that. "Oh come on, Niall. You don't have a boyfriend. You'd tell me if you had a boyfriend."

"Uh, no I wouldn't because I have a boyfriend." Niall's looking anywhere but at him.

Liam stops laughing. "What? Niall..." He looks over at his little sister. "Who is it? Why didn't they tell me? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Um, it's Nick." Niall sighs playing with her fingers. "And they didn't tell because I threatened that I'd tell you about overhearing them talk about wet dreams they had about me."

Her eyes widen. "Oops."

"What!" Liam yells loudly. So all of his friends have a thing for his sister? This is just... "I'm going to kill them. I'll start with Nick and then move to Harry and Zayn. Louis is safe. He asked." Liam grumbles as he burrows down into the couch.

"They can't just ask if they can have wet dreams about someone." Niall rolls her eyes. "Leave Nick alone, I like him." She pouts snuggling into him.

Liam sighs. "How long have you two been dating? I mean, you've been really close since Louis left..." He doesn't want Niall dating Nick. He doesn't know the older boy that well and really doesn't trust him as much as he says he does.

"Just... Just a few days. I really like him Liam so be nice." Niall warns sending him a glare. Nick's amazing and she wouldn't let her brother screw it up.

"Fine. I won't do anything." He huffs and turns to see the Man U team huddled on the field after their win against Arsenal. "Just tell me what happened with Louis then? Did he even ask you?"

"He said he wanted me. I told him a month and a half ago I liked him and he rejected me. Did he think I was going to wait until he changed his mind?" She sighs rubbing at her eyes. "He accepted the fact that I'm with Nick, but he kissed me." She can still feel his lips on hers.

Liam nods trying to figure out what to say. "I don't think he expected you to wait, but I don't think he thought you'd find someone a month and half after he left."

He bites at his lip wondering about something else now. "Um, you and Nick are dating... Does that mean you're, uh, sexually active now?"

"No! Oh God I'm still waiting." Niall knows what happened at the party was an accident and Nick didn't mean for it to happen. "Nick's not going to make me do anything." Niall assures tucking her head into Liam's neck.

"Just making sure. You tell me if he tries anything. I'll make sure to take care of him, okay?" Liam holds her close.

He frowns when Niall's phone goes off with a text. 'Hey! Get your green bikini on. Friend just invited you and me out. We're going swimming.'

Niall looks at her phone smiling. 'Kay come pick me up!' She kisses Liam's cheek standing up. "I'm going swimming."

\------------

Nick frowns as he spots Niall in the hallway in the early morning at school. He knows he texted her to wear her to wear her shorts and lace top to school so he can't understand why she's standing there next to Liam in jeans and concert shirt.

He smiles tightly as she gets to him. "Hey, doll." He wraps an arm around her waist and holds her tightly to him.

"Oh hey!" Niall smiles but it soon disappears, she winces at his fingers digging into her side. "Ow, Nick. You're holding too tightly." She winces a second time hoping he got the hint to let go.

"Oh, sorry. Wasn't paying attention." He smiles lightly and loosens his grip hoping it was long enough to at least be uncomfortable. "Nice outfit. Hope you brought a change of clothes because we're going out after school." Nick says as they head towards her locker.

Niall frowns. "I can't go out though. Zayn wants to treat me to pizza." She hopes Nick understands that she hasn't had time to hang out with her best friend lately.

"Well, tell Zayn you'll hang out tomorrow. I already told Aimee we'd be there." Nick smiles sweetly and opens her locker for her. "She already put an order in for something for me. We have to go."

"Nick, I promised Zayn, I can't just back out." She sighs fixing her backpack. "And I haven't hung out with Harry in forever so I have plans with him tomorrow."

"Whatever. Just go. I'll tell Aimee I'll pay her the fifty bucks and leave." He sighs and pushes off the lockers. "I'll see you later. I have a class to go to." Nick says and kisses her harshly before moving down the hall towards his locker.

Niall sighs walking over to Zayn. "Hey are we still on for pizza?" She smiles leaning against the lockers next to his open one.

"Of course." He smiles as he switches his books out. "Everything okay with Nick? He seems... Out of it lately." He finishes at his locker and closes the door before looking over at the blonde girl.

Niall tilts her head in confusion. "He's fine? There's nothing wrong with him." She begins walking. She actually had health with Zayn and Liam considering it was a class of different grades.

"Okay. He just seems more irritable lately. That's all." Zayn shrugs as they catch up with Liam.

"Who seems more irritable? Mister Jones? I agree." Liam says as he shuts his locker and turns to them smiling.

"Zayn thinks Nick is being irritable." Niall shrugs leaning against Liam while they continued down the hall.

It doesn't take long for them to reach their classroom. Niall sits in the middle of a table leaving a chair open on either side of her.

"Maybe he isn't. I don't know. He just seems like it." Zayn shrugs slipping into the open seat next to the blonde.

Liam sits down as well and takes out his notebook and pen. "I think Zayn's just upset he hasn't had his Niall-time in a while."

"Well I told Nick that today it's just Zayn and I." She giggles kissing Zayn's cheek.

The bell rings, Mister Riley standing at the front. "Today begins a new unit. Dating violence, more specifically teen dating violence." He looks around the room. "Most of you don't think it could happen."

Zayn rolls his eyes. "Another pointless lesson, I swear. You think I actually would lay a hand on a girl? As if."

"Right? Niall, if any guy you end up dating so much as grabs your ass without consent, he's going to eat his own balls curtesy of Zayn and me." Liam mumbles under his breath.

Niall chuckles and maybe she's a little too loud.

"Don't believe me, Miss Horan?" He raises an eyebrow. "You have a seventy percent chance ending up with an abusive boyfriend."

"Except that won't happen. Every guy in this school knows not to even look at her weird. They know her brother and his friends would deck him." Zayn speaks up helpfully.

Liam chuckles and nods in agreement with Zayn. "Plus, she's dating someone we know well."

The teacher only smiles to make a point. "Most women are abused by someone trustworthy. Abusers are very charming." He stands up going back to the middle of the room. "Teen girls are less likely to tell someone about being in an abusive relationship because they don't realize they're in one."

Zayn scoffs. "Niall, does Nick hit you?"

Liam looks over at Niall with a bemused expression. "Yeah, Ni. You can tell us."

"Of course not!" Niall looks at them in bewilderment.

The teacher sighs. "Like I stated most girls don't realize it. They're so blinded by the declarations of love, lies, and empty promises it covers up the manipulation."

"Right. So now Niall should question Nick every time he tells her he loves her?" Zayn really hates this class. He'll do just about anything to get Mister Riley up in a fit.

Mister Riley huffs. "This is a very serious topic, Mister Malik. If you want to leave you may."

"Oh no. Need to know what to look for in case Nick goes batshit crazy. Need to keep my girl safe." Zayn tosses an arm around Niall's shoulders.

Liam holds back his laughter. "Don't worry, Mister Riley. I'll control him. Give him a nice slap to the head if he needs it."

Niall frowns pushing Liam away. "This is serious and you're being assholes." She shakes her head crossing her arms.

Zayn sighs. "Fine. Go ahead, Mister Riley. We'll be quiet. We promise."

Liam mimes zipping his lips and locking it before throwing away the key.

Mister Riley rolls his eyes. "If none of you think this is serious..." He doesn't finish his sentence grabbing the lifetime movie Reviving Ophelia into the DVD player dimming the lights and starting it.

\------------

Niall wipes her tears away curled up against Liam.

Mister Riley turns the lights on and the movie off. "So what do you think?"

Zayn is shaking his head. "That's never going to happen to you, Niall. I'll make sure of it. No one is ever going to touch you like that."

Liam nods in agreement. "You tell me if Nick ever gets like that. Nick or any of your future boyfriends."

"But that's so sad." Niall breathes out. "She really loved him and he almost killed her."

Mister Riley nods. "There are thirty people here. According to statistics ten of you will be in some kind of abusive relationship."

The room fell silent as everyone took a look around. A hand in the back shot up. "Mister Riley? How can we tell if our friends are in a relationship like that? Like what are early signs that we can pick up on?"

Mister Riley smiles. "Now I want to say that no one sign means it automatically equals abuse. If they show the majority of the symptoms then it's better to assume. If you notice changes in their personality-"

The bell rings and everyone starts to gather their stuff. Mister Riley is talking about continuing the lesson next class as kids file out.

"Okay, so now that I'm officially depressed for the rest of the day, I need to head to math. I'll see you guys at lunch?" Liam asks before hugging his sister a little tighter than normal still shaken by the movie.

Zayn nods in confirmation to the question and watches as Liam walks off. "I'm sorry we were such assholes before. We really didn't think it was serious. You'd tell us if something like that happened right?"

"Of course! I would tell you no matter what." She promises kissing his cheek and linking their fingers. "Come on." Niall tugs Zayn down the hallway.

"Niall! Hey!" Nick calls as he enters the corridor just in time to see Niall kiss at Zayn's cheek and entwine their fingers. Something in his chest tightens and all he can see is Niall laughing at him as she makes out with Zayn. It won't happen. He'll make sure it doesn't happen.

He shakes his head to clear it and paints a fake smile on and runs to catch up with them. "Hey, Niall! Wait up!"

Niall glances over her shoulder grinning widely. "Hi, sweetheart!" She wraps her arms around Nick's neck kissing his smooth cheek.

Nick smiles and leans in to kiss her hard on the mouth. He wanted Zayn to realise who the blonde belonged to. He pulls back and rests their foreheads together. "You sure you don't want to come with me after school? Aimee is dying to meet you."

"I promised Zayn. He's been wanting to hang out." Niall kisses his nose. "Promise that Wednesday we can because I'm hanging with Haz tomorrow." She smiles feeling so happy.

Nick sighs and gives Zayn a cold look. "Fine. I'll see if Aimee is free. She's got hundreds of other clients so here's hoping." He pulls away. "I have to get to English, but meet me in the library before lunch and we'll go get something off campus. Sound good?"

"Alright." Niall agrees kissing him again before heading off to her next class of the day.

\------------

Nick stands near the front of the library waiting on Niall. He knows the girl has to walk from the other side of the building, but it's taking her far too long to get here. He doesn't understand is wrong with her today. She didn't wear what he told her, she's kissing Zayn and blowing him off for the boy, and now she's making him wait.

He finally sees the girl and crosses his arms over his chest. "Well it took you long enough. What were you doing? Walking Zayn to lunch?"

Niall shakes her head panting lightly. Nick's standing in one of the aisles of books. "No, I dropped my books in front of my locker." She leans up to kiss him getting back to stand on her feet. "So where are we going?"

Nick completely ignores her question and gets right in her face before leaning in to kiss her. He presses her against the shelf of books and grabs at her wrist tightly. He pulls back and snarls. "You dropped your books? I don't believe that. Were you with Zayn? Are you cheating on me with him?" His grip on her wrist tightens at the mention of the darker male.

Niall whimpers trying to tug her arm away. "I'm not! He's just my friend. I promise." She frowns hissing quietly. Why was Nick acting like this?

Nick furrows his brows and tightens his grip even more. "You're blowing me off for him. There's something more than friendship going on between you two." He lets go of her wrist, and crosses his arms again. "And you didn't wear what I told you to wear today. You think maybe I had a reason for telling to wear that?"

"He's my best friend and I've only been with you." Niall tries defending herself, not understanding what she had done. "Liam would never let me leave in a lace top." She shakes her head, rubbing at her pained wrist.

"I don't care what your brother will and won't let you do. If it's such a problem, I'll start picking you up so I know you're doing what I say. Got it?" He's whispering low and he's right in her face trying to get her to understand.

Niall feels the books pressing into her back cowering slightly. He's so much taller than her and honestly it's scary. "I don't want to look like a slut."

Nick huffs. "Trust me, no one will think you're a slut. Everyone knows you keep your legs shut tight. Well, unless you've been drugged. Then you spread them quite easily."

Niall chokes up at that trying to push against his chest so she could get away from him. "Leave me alone. Don't touch me."

"You're not going anywhere. You're mine. I don't think you get that yet. I own you. No one is ever going to love you the way I do so might as well just get used to it." He grabs both her wrists in one hand and holds them tightly while the other hand grabs at her jaw and holds her still while he kisses her, shoving his tongue into her mouth.

Niall tries to jerk back struggling to get her arms away. "Don't touch me, Nick, stop!"

Mister Riley is walking into the library to retrieve a few more health books when he hears a hushed conversation.

"Shut up. I'm so tired of hearing you whine. You don't say another word until I tell you to." He says as he pushes her harder against the shelves behind her.

"Excuse me?" Mister Riley asks looking around the corner at the couple. "Is everything alright here?"

Nick looks over at his health teacher and immediately loosens his grip on Niall until he barely has a grip on her. "Of course! Why wouldn't it be? Are you going to write us up for enjoying a snog in the library? Is that even a rule?"

"Yes, there are rules against things that are appropriate and things that are not." His gaze flicks over to Niall. "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

Nick huffs. "We're fine. Everything's fine, right, Niall?" He turns to look at the girl with a glare, almost challenging her to disagree with him.

Niall nods looking at the teacher like he was crazy. "We're fine.”

Mister Riley sighs lingering in the aisle for a few moments before walking off.

Nick sighs. "Let's go. Better get you some food. McDonald's sound good to you?" He grabs her hand and entwined their fingers as he heads out towards the lot where his car was parked.

Niall snatches her hand away. She looks at both her wrists already seeing forming bruises. They hurt and made her ache.

Nick glares back at her. "What the hell is your problem? Let's go or we're going to be late getting back."

"What's my problem? Look at my wrists!" She holds her arms out pointing at the slowly purpling rings. "What do you think that is?"

"I think that's you getting what you deserve. You're fucking lying to me." He steps closer so he's right in front of her. "Just be glad it was only your wrists." He grabs at the bruising skin and tugs her along to his car. "And I thought I told you to shut up. Do you ever listen or should I start punishing you for that as well?"

"Punishing me? I'm not a dog!" Niall growls. Why did Nick feel the need to be rude? "And I'm not lying to you I haven't ever lied to you."

Nick turns around and slaps her across the face. "I said shut up. I don't think you get how this works yet. I say something, you do it." He's seething with anger as he looks at her. "Oh, and you're plans with Zayn are cancelled. I don't want you anywhere near him unless I'm there too. You understand that?"

Niall holds her face. She turns around to walk off completely hurt. He hit her again even though he promised it would never happen again.

Nick seems to snap out of whatever's gotten into him the second she's turned away from him. "Niall..." His voice is small and distant and he can't believe he said and did any of that stuff. Worse yet, he hit her- again. He moves quickly and gets in front of her, blocking her way.

"I'm sorry. I'm not feeling well and I'm stressed about this paper that's due soon and I haven’t really been sleeping well. I'm so sorry, doll. I didn't mean to take it out on you. Please just give me another chance. I love you so much, doll."

Niall closes her eyes. Nick's just stressed so really she can't blame it on him. He wouldn't intentionally hit her or without a good reason. "It's okay. I know it was an accident." She kisses him softly hoping to make him feel better.

"Come on. Let's go get you something to eat." He pulls her in for a hug and holds her close before drifting a hand to her waist and walking them towards his car.

Niall snuggles into his side eyes closed. Nick cared about her and that's all that mattered.

\------------

Zayn laughs at something that Niall has said. "You're absolutely mental! I swear." He bites at his pizza. "So have you heard from Louis since he went back to London? He's been texting Harry like crazy."

Niall shakes her head. "What's he been saying?" She hasn't heard from him since he left. She's tried texting and he's ignored anything she sent.

Zayn shrugs. "Not much. Apparently he's been partying every night since he got back. Harry's gotten more than one text from one of Louis' University friends about Louis' alcohol tolerance."

Niall's phone buzzed with a text from Nick. 'You home yet?' She sighs sitting back. "See I wouldn't know considering he's ignored every text I've sent him."

She sounds slightly bitter answering the text. 'No.'

"Well, you did turn him down for a guy you've only known about two months. He's probably just upset. He's coming back next weekend. His mum made him promise to come home every two weeks so the girls and him don't grow apart."

Her phone vibrates again. ‘Hurry up. I miss you. (:'

Niall rolls her eyes. "He turned me down. And no one has ever called me beautiful except for Nick." She replies quickly. 'You just saw me an hour ago. Besides I'm catching up with Zayn.'

"Is that the only reason you're dating him? Jesus. Fine, you're beautiful, gorgeous, stunning! Take your pick. Didn't think we had to point out the obvious." Zayn shakes his head and sighs.

Another text comes in. 'So? I still miss you. And I need help with my senior paper. What's a good way to allude to drugs without being too obvious?'

Niall scoffs. "I've been extremely insecure for the past three years you can't just make that up." She frowns sighing quietly. 'Don't do them?'

Zayn furrows his brows as she turns to her phone again. "Who are you talking to? Tell them you're on a date and to leave you alone."

The device vibrates in her hand. 'Haha. Very funny. Seriously though. I'm supposed to talk about secondary school and that's really all it was for me.'

Niall just puts her phone away. "It's Nick, but I can text him later." He'd understand if she didn't text him.

Zayn frowns. "Nick? I feel like you guys spend way too much time together. I know you're dating and all, but you need a bit of breathing room."

Her screen lights up again. 'Doll? I'm sorry. No more talk of drugs. But I will get you to try weed before this is over. (:'

Niall chews on her lip. "Yeah I know. That's why I'm not answering my phone. It's just Zayn and Niall right now."

"What do you guys even talk about? You guys are like on opposite ends of the spectrum. He's hipster and you're football. I don't see the connection at all." Zayn takes another bite of his food and looks up at Niall waiting for her answer. "What do you guys even do for fun?"

"Well we talk about... Classes and he compliments me a lot." It dawns on her that they have nothing in common. Most of the time they talk about school or Nick goes on about sex and drugs. "We watch movies and cuddle."

Zayn quirks an eyebrow. "Classes and compliments? Wow. That's a love story right there." He sighs. "So have you guys just kissed or has it gone farther than that? I mean, you can have a physical relationship instead of an emotional one. That's what Harry and Taylor had last year. He loved sleeping with her, but every time she opened her mouth it was a disaster."

Niall smiles proud of herself. "We only kissed. I still believe in waiting." She doesn't count what happened at the party. Nick was too high to think straight because Niall knows he would have never slept with her or slipped her anything if he had been sober.

"You're the only girl I know who wants to wait for marriage. That's your choice though and I think it's pretty amazing that you want to do that." He wipes his hands when he finishes his slice and looks over at the girl. "Sorry to jump back to this, but what are you going to do about Louis?"

Niall's been so busy talking she hasn't touched her food. She picks up the greasy food eating half of it in one bite. "I guess I'll try to get us back to normal, we need to be friends again."

"Do you want me to talk to him? You said he's ignoring you so maybe he'll talk to me. Or you can use my phone or text him." Zayn says pulling out the device and setting it on the table.

Niall grabs his phone immediately sending Louis a text. 'Hey man. I was talking to Niall and I want to know what's up with you two?'

Zayn chuckles. "A bit eager there? Let me see your phone. I wanna text Harry and tell him that I'm taking care of the problem." He holds his hand out expectantly.

Zayn's phone buzzes in her hand. 'Nothing's up. Why do you think something's up? We're perfectly fine.'

Niall absently grabs her phone sliding it to Zayn. 'Really? From what I heard you're ignoring her texts. What's wrong?'

"Damn." Zayn says as unlocks her phone. "Fifteen texts and five calls. All from Nick. You sure you don't need to answer any of these?"

Zayn's phone vibrates again. 'Of course I'm ignoring her! I just fucking got rejected. Why the hell would I put myself in the way of her and Nick's relationship?'

Niall furrows her eyebrows. "No just text Harry, Nick can wait." She sighs staring at the screen. 'She's really upset. Whether you like it or not you're friends. You need to get back to before you liked her. You've only liked her for what a month? Besides you always went on about El, you were happy.'

'You don't know anything, Z. El was just there. Yeah, I was happy, but I really didn't want it to be El. There were multiple times I called her the wrong name. She was in the same position. You honestly think she likes me? Ha! She's crazy for Liam!'

Zayn tries to text Harry, but keeps getting interrupted with notifications about a new text from Nick. "He is blowing up you're phone."

'When did you call her the wrong name? And who's name?' She's a bit naive when he's implying something sexual. She looks up groaning. "Just open a new message and tell him to stop."

"I don't want to get involved. This is your relationship." Zayn says as he finally gets the message off to Harry.

'God, Z. You're supposed to be smart. When I was fucking her, when she sucked me off, when she made me come- I called her Niall. We both knew we weren't what the other wanted.'

Niall's cheeks burned bright red. Did all of her friends just imagine her doing dirty things? 'You want to have sex with Niall?' She groans shaking her head. "Then ignore it. I'm in the middle of something."

'Hell yes, I want to have sex with Niall. I know she's not ready for that yet, and I respect that. I'm perfectly capable of being in a sex-free relationship.'

Zayn huffs and slides her phone back. "Just check them when you’re done."

'Niall wants to have sex with you too. She won't give it up to Nick because she wants to give it to you. She still wants to give it to you.' Niall waves Zayn off her blush still staining her cheeks pink.

'What? Did she tell you that? Zayn, don't mess with me. I'm honestly at my lowest point right now.'

Zayn smirks in amusement as he watches as Niall's cheeks pinked. "What's got you blushing over there?"

'Oh she told me that. She wants you to be her first that's the only reason she's waiting.' Niall looks up at Zayn rubbing at the back of her neck. "Nothing we're just talking." She can't stop blushing.

"Did he coerce you into a sex talk? He does that occasionally. If he's recently had sex and feels bad about it, he'll give you the old birds and bees talk." Zayn chuckles as Louis trying to girl the sex talk.

'Fuck... You're serious? You think if I stopped by her place next time I'm in town and asked her if we could fuck she'd let me? Like, I don't want to mess up her and Nick, but if we have sex first then her and Nick can get it on after that.'

Niall swallows thickly. "No, um... We're discussing.... Well technically you two are discussing Louis having sex with me." She stares at the screen for a long time. 'Well come by my house and find out. By the way, this isn't Zayn.'

"What! Niall, that's dangerous. That's like... What about Nick? Or is only collateral damage at this point?" Zayn wants to approve of Louis and Niall, but he hates cheaters and he doesn't want to be involved in anyway.

'Niall? Shit, I'm so sorry you read any of that. Please don't like think of me as a pervert or anything.'

"I can't get physical with Nick until I've given my virginity to someone who cares about me." She knows how bad it is but she needs this. 'I don't. Next time you're down here come by and help me officially break my bed in.'

'Deal. I come home next Saturday. Clear your house out for the day. (:'

"Are you saying Nick doesn't care about you? That's what it sounds like." Zayn sighs and shakes his head. "Someone's gonna get hurt, Niall. No matter what."

\------------

Louis bids his sisters goodbye promising he'll be back later tonight. After having to forcibly remove the twins from his legs, he's out the door and making the two block trek to the Payne residence.

He's extremely nervous and is actually a little worried about Niall backing out at the last second and making things even more awkward between them. Despite his worry, he's got about three condoms in his pocket in case one breaks and in case Niall surprises him and wants a round two.

He's also a little worried about Nick finding out and resenting him forever, but then he remembers that he's in college and never sees the other boy. With that thought, he suddenly couldn't care if Nick walks in on something. Making it to Niall's door, he knocks rapidly and stands there waiting. He might just be shaking with nerves.

Niall bites her lip getting off the couch. Her family had gone to her grandma's house with the excuse that she was too sick to attend, the same excuse worked on Nick. The knock makes the butterflies start up. She may have bought some lingerie although her green bathrobe is covering it.

It's nothing special. It's a red bra with a see through piece connected to the bottom and stopping mid-thigh. Underneath that is small matching red underwear. She opens the door smiling softly. "Hey."

Louis smiles lightly when the door opens. "Hey." He looks at her bathrobe and a blush stains his cheeks. "You, um, you sure about this then? I really don't want there to be any lingering awkwardness in case one of us backs out."

Niall pulls Louis in closing the door behind him. "I think so." She unties the knot of her robe letting it fall to the floor. This is what she's wanted for the longest time- for Louis to feel the same and to show it.

"Oh, shit." Louis breathes as he takes in the sight of Niall standing there. He's never seen her look so grown up and he swears then and there that he's fallen in love. He lunges forward, eager to feel the material beneath his hands and her lips beneath his own. He presses his lips against her and wraps his arms around her waist pulling her close.

Niall breathes out one hand knotting into his hair at the back of his neck while her other one rested against his shoulder blade. "Lou, take me upstairs." She brings his hands to cup her arse so she could hop up, wrapping her legs around Louis' waist.

"Yeah. Whatever you want, Ni." He holds her close as he stumbles up the all too familiar stairs, nearly dropping her once and pressing her hard against the wall twice to get his grip once more.

He finally manages to get to a bedroom, and groans when he realises it's Liam's. "Two choices. One, I take the extra time to get to your room or two, I fuck you on your brother's bed. Which one, babe?"

Niall's eyes widen. "As long as we change the sheets and Liam can't tell." She knows Liam would kill Louis for not only sleeping with his little sister, but also in his bed.

Louis groans and nods before heading into the room and kicking the door shut with his foot before making his way to Liam's bed and dropping Niall onto the mattress. He reaches down and tears his shirt from his body.

"When the hell did you get this?" He asks fiddling with the strap of the red lingerie. "Better question, I'm the only one who's seen you in it, right?"

"Yeah, of course! I haven't had sex with anyone before why would I wear this around someone?" She licks her lips looking over Louis' body. "I got it last night. So you say my name when you're with other people? When's the last time you slept with someone?" She props herself up on her elbows looking up at him.

Louis blushes and looks away. "The night before we texted through Zayn's phone. I got smashed and had a bit of weed. I don't even remember what she looks like." He runs his hands over her chest and down the course material. "This is ridiculously sexy, Niall. Every time we hang out, you're wearing this."

Niall giggles tugging on Louis' hand. "Yeah, but wouldn't it look better on the floor?" She pushes the straps off her shoulders wanting him to undress her the rest of the way.

Louis chuckles and takes the material off and before tossing it on the floor next to his shirt. "You're right. It does look better on the floor." He turns back to look at her and lets his hands run up her sides before coming to rest on her chest. "Gotta admit, you look better without it." He leans in and kisses at her breasts.

Niall's eyes flutter close, running a hand through his cinnamon brown fringe. "I'm okay looking." She wiggles her hips, underwear still on but God does she want it off.

"You're beautiful, love. Don't let anyone tell you differently." Louis says softly as he kisses down her torso. He stops at her hips bones and bites softly at the flesh there. He curls his fingers in the elastic band of the underwear. "Can I take these off?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Niall swallows closing her eyes. "But one question. If you liked me for as long as you did why did you reject me? And it took you over a month to say something." She doesn't want to ruin the mood, but it's been bothering her.

Louis stops pulling at the material and looks up at her. "I was going to college. I didn't want to say something and then have to leave." He sighs and rolls off to lay on his back. "I thought I could make it through the first semester of college and maybe find someone in London I could learn to love, but after the first month you were all I could think about. So I came home in the hope that you'd still want me. See how that turned out."

Niall bites her lip eyeing the older male. "I just wanted to know if you cared about me. I can't sleep with you if you don't." She finally tugs her panties down kicking them off to the floor.

He watches as Niall takes off her own underwater. "Does that mean I passed? I really hope so because not to sound crass, but I really want to fuck you."

"You did pass now get over here." Niall grabs the back of his neck hoping he got the hint to move.

Louis smiles and rolls back over and presses their lips together. He reaches down and digs the condoms from his pocket and places them on the nightstand by Liam's bed. "Here. Let me get these off." He gets up and shoves his jeans and bowers down till he's got nothing on. He lets his eyes roam over Niall and he smiles. "You're even more gorgeous than I thought you'd be."

Niall blushes bright red looking away from him. "You've never called me that." She mumbles underneath her breath. She glances at Louis' naked body eyes widening. "Are you even going to fit?"

He smiles brightly and tries to hold back the laughter her question caused. "That's the beauty of a female reproduction system. It stretches, love." He kisses her once again and lets his hand run down her body and tease at her opening. "You want prep or do you want me to go in rough?"

Niall groans at the feeling his finger caused. "Just go in." She probably hasn't gotten over what happened with Nick. She just realises that she can't give Louis anything. Nick took her virginity.

"You sure? I'll warn you now, it's going to hurt and you'll probably be sore tomorrow." He bites at his lip as he reaches up for a condom. He tears it open and slips it on himself before realising he didn't bring any lube. "Shit. Look in Liam's drawer and see if there's a small bottle with a clear liquid in there."

Niall opens the small drawer. "Liam doesn't even have sex." Of course, there's nothing there besides school supplies. "There's nothing there."

Louis sighs. "Okay. Just need to get you really wet then. I don't mind going in without prep, but I'm not going in dry." He spreads her legs a bit and moves so his face is eye level with her folds. "Just tell me to stop if you don't like it."

His tongue moves to where his finger had previously been and licks a stripe up between her centre. He moves a hand in to keep her parted as he continues to try and get her ready.

Niall moans gasping at the unexpected pleasure coursing through her. "Louis! Shit keep going." She can't help the moans trying to thrust down and she feels herself becoming wet almost everywhere.

Louis smiles as he continues to lick at her. He doesn't want to go to her entrance since she doesn't want prep, so he licks his way up to her clit. He finds the bundle of nerves and repeatedly flicks his tongue against it wanting to hear her moan.

"Louis! Louis, please!" Niall begs stretching her legs farther apart. "Please just fuck me." She turns her head away strands of hair lying over her face and her body quivering with want and need.

Louis pulls back and nods before crawling back up her body. He grabs the base of his cock and guides it to her entrance. He stops just short of pushing in and laces their fingers together. "I love you, Niall." He whispers as he leans down to kiss her and push into her at the same time.

Niall gasps and she's not sure if it's because of his actions or because of what he said. He can't actually love her, there's no way. "Don't lie." It's a small whisper but it's how she feels.

"I'm not lying. I do love you- have for a while now." He says resting his forehead against her own as he bottoms out.

Niall shakes her head eyes closing. "Only Nick loves me." She stops breathing for a moment. "Oh God Nick. I'm cheating on him. Oh God!"

Louis looks down at her and bites at his lip. "D-do you want me to stop? I thought this was what you wanted?" He doesn't want Niall to feel guilty about this. That's the last thing he wants. He'd rather end it now then try and fix things with Nick later.

Niall eventually just shakes her head. "No, it's not going to change anything. I still want you." She pulls him down to reconnect their lips only little pain sparking up her inner thighs.

"Okay. As long as you're sure. Can I move or do you need more time?" He asks quietly and a little shakily. He needs to move, but he wants to make sure she's okay with him doing so.

"Yeah, go ahead." Niall nods coaxing him to continue. She just needs this now and hopefully Louis would keep quiet about this.

Louis nods and pulls back slightly before pushing back in. He figures shallows thrusts would be okay until she really opens up. He looks down and watches as his cock disappears inside of her and moans at the sight. "Jesus, Niall. You look so good taking my cock. And you're so damn tight."

Niall groans eyes closed. This is better than she expected, but somewhere in the back of her mind she feels absolutely guilty. Nick loves her and she's doing this. Sleeping with someone else.

Louis picks up the rhythm a bit and starts with long and hard thrusts. He loves the feel of her around him and just wants her to enjoy herself. "Babe? You okay? You don't really seem to like this. I can stop if you want me to." He asks. He really feels like she's not into it.

Niall shakes her head swallowing. "I can't... I can't do this. I love Nick." She sits up pulling away from Louis. Her eyes are downcast, crossing her arms to cover her chest. "I love him, Lou. I'm so sorry."

Louis looks down and blinks away the tears that creep up on him. "No, it's fine. I completely get it. I'll just, um, grab my clothes and finish myself off in the bathroom." He gets up, gathering his clothes as he goes. "Um, you want me to just leave once I'm dressed?"

"No! No, don't leave. We can watch a movie downstairs." Niall stands up making sure to keep her arms and hands over certain parts. "Please stay?" She asks quietly moving down to retrieve her underwear.

Louis sighs, but nods. "Yeah. I can stay. I told my mum I wouldn't be home for a while. So I guess that works." He hesitates before hurrying out the door and into the bathroom across the hall. It's going to be one of those nights where he calls up Eleanor.

\------------

Niall sighs, sitting back against the sofa. She had tidied Liam's room before coming down to put a movie in. She winces when she moves her legs, Liam's plaid pyjama pants hanging loosely on her hips although she showed off little skin with a white wife beater. She had to put clothes on after she awkwardly stopped having sex with Louis while they were in the middle of it.

Louis comes down a few minutes later and sits as far from Niall as he can on the couch. It hurts knowing that he was just rejected in the middle of sex by the girl he really likes. He understands that he's not her first choice anymore. That spot belongs to Nick and all he can do is hope that he loves her properly and appreciates her.

Niall sighs licking her lips. "I love you, Lou. I really do... But I don't love you in the same way." She stares down at her lap the television just background noise.

Louis clears his throat and looks away. He can feel the tears starting again and he won't be the one to cry. "I get it. I waited and that was my fault. I guess I'll just go back to my original plan and find a girl at University."

Niall smiles softly. "There you go! Knowing you she'll be beautiful too and cheeky definitely cheeky." She laughs quietly scooting over to lightly elbow his side.

Louis gives her a small lift of the corner of his mouth, but he definitely wouldn't classify it as a smile. "Guess this means I need to cut back the drugs and alcohol so I can remember her name and shit."

Niall frowns. "I told you specifically not to do things that you'll regret." She pushes his bangs away from his forehead. "You need a haircut."

"I don't regret it. I just need to stop if I plan on finding a girlfriend." He leans into the touch of her fingers running through his hair. "Maybe I want to grow it out. Have that nice stylish early Bieber hair that all the girls swooned for."

Niall rolls her eyes, hand trailing from his hair to his cheek and she realizes maybe she had been wrong to reject him. "I'm sorry about earlier." She leans in attaching their lips together.

Louis melts at the pressure of Niall's lips against his. He knows nothing will come of it, but he enjoys it while he can.

"Hey, Niall. Thought I'd bring you some..." The voice trails off as he heads into the living room to see Niall kissing Louis.

Niall jerks back head snapping around to see her current boyfriend with a can of soup and some movie. "Oh God, Nick..." She stands up looking at him forlornly. "Love, it's not... It's not..."

"It's not what? I knew it! I fucking knew it! I thought it was Zayn, not Louis. You want him? Fine you can have him." Nick yells as his face turns an angry red and he drops the soup and movie to the hardwood floor.

"Nick, it wasn't her-"

The tall boy turns and glares at the college kid. "Just get out of here! Go back to London and leave us alone!"

Niall bites her lip afraid a fight would break out. "Louis, maybe you should go to Harry's or something." She needs to sort this out with Nick and Nick alone.

Louis nods and heads towards the door. He stops to mouth the words 'text me' to her before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

Nick glares at her. "Give me your phone. Now."

Niall swallows thickly looking up at him in confusion. "Why do you want my phone? It's my phone." She doesn't see the importance of him getting his hands on it.

"Just fucking give it to me! You don't get to make any more decisions. I'm done playing around." He makes his way quickly around the couch and is standing in front of her only inches from her face. He grabs her wrist and squeezes tightly at the bruises that were starting to fade. "Where the fuck is your phone?"

"Ow, Nick!" She whimpers her wrist still awfully sore. She struggles to yank her arm back. "It's on the coffee table." She gestures to the device half sticking out from under a magazine.

He lets go of her wrist and pushes her out of the way harshly before grabbing the device. Without hesitation, he drops it on the ground and grinds his heel into until he hears the sufficient sound of a loud crack and it breaks under his weight.

He turns to face Niall and again all he can see is red. He grabs her by the hair and pulls her up. "What the fuck did I walk in on? Why were you kissing him?"

Niall whimpers louder her scalp hurting with the pain sparking. "I just... I just did it! I didn't mean to!" She swats at his hand wanting him to let her go.

"You didn't mean to? You didn't mean to!" He slaps at her face hard, still holding at her hair. "I guess it's fine of I do that then since I didn't mean to!" He lets go of her hair and pushes her backwards towards the coffee table. "How would you like it if you walked in on me kissing Eleanor? Or Perrie? Or Danielle? How would you feel?" He slaps her again.

Niall trips over the leg landing on her bum hard. She covers her face that's lighting up in pain. "I'm sorry! Please it's just I used to like him a lot and he wouldn't get over me and I just tried helping him." She starts crying hoping he'll stop and apologize.

Nick grabs her by her hair once more and drags her to her knees. "I don't care. You fucking belong to me and no one else. You got that?" He uses the hand that's not tangles in her hair to undo his jeans. "Make sure you never forget again. You fucking slut."

He gets himself free from his jeans and boxers and pushes them down just far enough before forcing himself past her lips and all the way into her mouth. He holds her there with the hand in her hair and lets his other hand rest at the back of her head.

Niall tries pulling away, tears welling up in her eyes. She's begging for him to stop but her words as well as her voice is muffled. She wants Louis back and God if Nick found out Louis had even seen her naked let alone had sex with her- granted they didn't finish.

"Remember who your boyfriend is? You remember now? You going to go around kissing college boys who only want you for your body?" Nick's pulling at her hair to drag her up and down his cock. He's starting to feel the anger dissipate and he's pretty sure Niall won't forget who she belongs to any more. "You want me to stop? Then make come."

Niall closes her eyes because she doesn't know what to do, she's never done this before, well now she has. Maybe Liam would come and drag Nick off of her. She doesn't want to do this.

Nick thrusts a couple more times before spilling into her mouth. "You better fucking swallow it all."

Once he's sure she's not going drop any on the floor he pulls out and tucks himself back into his pants. He sighs contentedly and sinks to his knees to pull her for a hug. "I'm sorry, doll. I had to do that though. You had to be reminded who you belonged to. I'm so sorry. At least you'll never do it again. I love you so much, Niall."

Niall weakly pushes at his chest, thoroughly humiliated. "No, Nick, leave me alone." Her wrists and her cheeks hurt, but on top of that her throat is too hoarse to talk properly.

"Doll, you're sick. I came here to take care of you. Now let me do my job. I don't want you getting even more sick." He kisses her forehead gently before getting her slowly and gently up from the floor and lying on the couch. He drapes a blanket across her and places another soft kiss to her forehead. "I love you, Niall. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

He moves to grab the soup and movie he had dropped early before heading into the kitchen to heat up the soup.

Niall curls up closing her eyes. Nick loves her. She just needs to remember that. She had cheated so he had every right to hit her, to be mad. "Love you." She whispers knees pulled up to her chest.

\------------

Nick smiles as he holds Niall's hand and they walk down the hall. He's going to drop her off at health and then make his way to his own class. He gets to her room and waves to Mister Riley before turning back to Niall. "I'll pick you up after class to take you to history, okay? I love you, doll."

He presses a quick kiss to her cheek and pushes her gently into the classroom before taking off to his class.

Niall nods dropping her stuff off at her seat. She sits down in the chair sighing. God did she want her phone. Instead she runs her fingertips over one of her bruised wrists not liking how purple it was.

Liam and Zayn come in laughing at each other and pushing the other lightly. They see Niall and smile brightly.

"Was wondering where you were. Didn't see you at your locker this morning and Liam said Nick picked you up for school." Zayn says as he sits down.

Liam chuckles. "Yeah. I was telling Zayn how I found some condoms on my nightstand this weekend. I'm taking it as a sign that Danielle and I are supposed to take the next step in our relationship."

Niall's eyes widen licking over her lips. Louis clearly forgot his condoms. "Nick walked me to class." She's just happy to have her best mate and her brother around.

"That's sweet." Liam coos as he sits down in his seat.

Zayn shifts in his chair wanting to ask Niall about Louis without informing Liam. "So how was your weekend, Ni? Liam said you were sick, but did you get to see Louis while he was in town?"

Niall nods sighing. "Louis, uh, kissed me. Nick walked in." She can't go into the full story. If she told them what Nick did they would take it all wrong when really he had a right to hit her.

Zayn winced. "I'm sorry, Ni. I told you someone would get hurt though. Nick and you are still dating though. That's a plus."

Liam frowns. "Since when did you and Louis have a thing? I'm so out of the loop."

Niall shakes her head. "Since he's wanted to ask me out remember that?" She can't say much more when the bell rings signalling the start of class.

Liam is about to respond, but stops short when Mister Riley closes the door and moves to the front of the room ready to begin class.

"Great," Zayn huffs, "another depressing lesson on something that's never going to happen to me."

The man grabs an expo marker uncapping it to write 'SIGNS' in large, capital letters on the whiteboard. "So most of you are probably curious on the signs of how to spot a female, or a male, in an abusive relationship."

The class quiets down the last little bit and some shuffling if heard as they get their notebooks and pens out. Liam flips to a clean page before looking over and scoffing. He rips the paper from his notebook and hands it over to Zayn along with a pen. He rips a second sheet out for Niall. "This might save someone's life one day."

Mister Riley is glad to see people taking the lesson seriously now after that movie. "One sign is extreme jealousy on the abuser's part. This includes constant calls and texts about who and where the victim is, glaring at the victim when they are talking to someone who isn't the abuser, starting fights- for example the victim is female so the abuser would start fights with other males in public."

Zayn frowns as he writes the list down. Nick constantly calls and texts Niall, but he has no clue what for. It could just be silly little love quotes for all he knows. Mister Riley's words from last class flit through his mind. No one sign means it automatically equals abuse.

He continues on with his lecture. "Isolation is another early indicator. The abuser eliminates all relationships so the victim has no one to confide in, no one to see the bruises, and no one to help them out."

He leans against a table twirling a marker between his fingers. "Changes in appearance or personality. Abusers like to control every aspect, deciding what the victim wears or what they do."

Liam frowns. "How can they tell them what to wear? That's ridiculous. Why does someone need to be that in control of someone? It makes no sense."

Zayn nods. "Yeah. I mean, I might tell my girl to dress pretty because we're going out, but in not going to tell her like blue skirt and black blouse. It's called freedom."

He grins glad that it's getting to his students. "Almost done. Next go hand in hand, injuries and excuses and absences from work or school. Most abusers hit where bruises aren't obvious but if you see any and they make excuses that often don't make sense. Because of marks they tend to miss school and work almost embarrassed to go around others."

He clears his throat. "Accusations about affairs. Abusers commonly accuse the victim of cheating to have an excuse to mentally or physically abuse them."

Zayn shakes his head sadly. "You have to be fucking mental to act like that."

"Forget the abuser. You have to be mental to stay with someone who hits you and bruises you." Liam huffs. He doesn't want to talk about this. It's making him uncomfortable.

"That's another lesson." He stands back up.

"And the last two common signs are fear of conflict and self-blame. Victims tend to avoid conflict with everyone else thinking it'd be easier to give in, scared of repercussion or punishment." He finally stands at the front. "Victims also take blame for everything. Even if it's unrelated. You could have a problem with homework and they'd take blame. It's a deterrent to avoid harassment or berating even though it's only the abuser who does that."

Zayn raises his hand. "So are you saying the victim basically just becomes some sort of punching bag for person? For example, if Niall and I were dating and I came home with a failing grade in a class, I would blame her and beat her because I'm a dumbass who can't pass a couple tests?"

Mister Riley nods. "Everything is the victim's fault. In your example, Niall is there and you have so much power over her that virtually you may do as you please. Most are not only physically and mentally abusive, but sexually as well. When all of those are used the victim is at their lowest."

Liam winces. "What do you mean by sexually abusive? Like rape or something else?"

Again the teacher nods. "Any form of sexual contact. While the movie we watched didn't show that, it is very common. Sex or any other contact is domineering."

The classroom is quiet again. A girl in the back raises her hand. "Last class you said ten of us will be in an abusive relationship. Is that a general statistic? Also, do the odds change based on gender?"

"Yes, it's general so it doesn't mean ten of you will be in one maybe none of you." He erases the board. "Statistically speaking females are more often the victims while males are the abusers."

"Is there any way to spot an abuser so you can avoid one? I have a little sister and no one is going lay a hand on her." A boy in the back says confidently.

"Unfortunately there isn't. Abusers can and often are very misleading with their charm." With that statement the bell rings.

The room is filled with the sounds of people packing up and friends making plans to meet up. Mister Riley is talking about their next lesson, but no one can hear him.

Zayn shoulders his bag. "You were awfully quiet, Niall. You worried about this abuse stuff?"

"Don't be. You've got the two of us, Harry, Louis, and Nick to protect you." Liam says as he finishes packing his bag. "You ready to go then?"

Niall nods neatly putting her note sheet away. "Yeah, although Nick is probably waiting." She leaves the room, entering the hallway. Nick isn't in sight though.

"That's okay. You'll see him at lunch. Come on. I'll walk you to history." Zayn smiles as be holds out his hand for his best friend to take it. "Besides you can tell me more about Louis and the secret condoms in Liam's room."

Niall laces their fingers cheeks staining pink. "I slept with Louis. We didn't finish though I felt too guilty but when we got dressed and went downstairs I kissed him." She rubs at the back of her neck staring at the floor.

Zayn nods. "Was he any good at least? Eleanor tells Perrie that he's great in bed, but Perrie wouldn't cheat on me so she honestly wouldn't know."

"Wouldn't know what?" Nick says as he hurries up behind them glaring at Niall before shifting focus down to their hands and back up to the girl.

Niall drops Zayn's hand on instinct. "His girlfriend heard Louis' great in bed." She shrugs falling back to hold her boyfriend's hand instead.

"Oh. Not like Niall would know either, right?" Nick laughs, but with a hint of edge to it. He turns to Niall and smiles. "You wanna skip second? I have something I wanna show you."

Niall sighs, but smiles. She likes going to class but if he wanted to go she wouldn't argue. "Alright I'll see you later, Zayn." She follows after her boyfriend in curiosity.

Nick grabs at her wrist and pulls her away from Zayn, calling a goodbye over his shoulder. He pulls her down a deserted hallway and presses her against the wall. "I told you that I would get you from health. Why didn't you wait for? I don't want you alone with any of the boys ever. And you can forget Louis because you're not allowed to see him ever again."

Niall's eyes widen. "What? But they're my best friends and I live with Liam!" She doesn't understand why she's being denied her friends.

"You aren't allowed to be alone with any guy except me. And you're to wait for me to pick you up at every class. Do you understand?" He tightens his grip on her wrist, hoping the pain of the bruise would remind her why he had to do this. "I'm sorry it has to be this way, doll. But I can't trust you."

Niall whimpers her wrist shooting with pain. "Okay! Okay, please just let go." She swallows thickly and her bruise was probably worse.

"What did I say? Repeat it back to me. Want to make sure you know the rules." Nick says as he releases her wrist. He's still got he trapped against a wall and brings his arms up to bracket either side of her body so she can't get away.

"I can't be alone with a guy unless it's you, I can't leave class until you pick me up." Niall whispers rubbing at her wrist.

The bruise is an angry violet, green and yellow thrown in due to the previous fading mark.

"Good girl. Now let's go. We have somewhere to be." He laces their fingers together and pulls her back out into the main hallway where the people have thinned out due to the bell getting ready to ring for second block. "We're gonna be gone for a while, doll. Let's stop at your locker and drop your books off."

"Where are we going? I have classes, Nick." She frowns looking around the halls. She couldn't afford to be missing class. She needs to be present to avoid make up work.

"It's none of your concern where we're going. You just need to do as you're told. And right now, I'm telling you to put your books and bag away so we can leave." He wraps an arm around her waist and holds her tightly. "Now do as I say."

Niall moves to her locker opening it.

"Excuse me?" Mister Riley asks. It's currently his free period when he caught sight of the Payne girl with her boyfriend. "Do either of you have hall passes?"

Nick sighs and turns towards the teacher with an obviously fake smile. "No. Sorry, Mister Riley. Niall had dropped her books in the thick of the crowd so it took a few minutes to get everything." He cocks his head over towards Niall. "Isn't that right, doll?"

Niall nods. "Yeah, it's my fault entirely sir."

Mister Riley looks between the two. "Well I'll see to it Niall gets to class then considering it's on my way."

"It's okay. My class is right next to hers so I can walk her. It's fine." Nick tightens his grip on Niall's waist. "I'm sure you probably have some kid who needs to cry about their sexuality that you need to attend to. Don't worry, I got her."

Mister Riley only smiles. "Okay you can walk her, but I'll call both teachers to let them know you're coming."

Niall feels relieved that she can go to class.

Nick's smile drops. "Yeah. Thanks." He's pissed. He doesn't want Mister Riley calling anyone. He just wants to get Niall in his car so they can go meet Aimee for his order.

Mister Riley walks off without another word.

Niall looks up hesitantly at her boyfriend. "Guess we should go to class then."

Nick glares over at her. "No fucking way. Put your shit in your locker and let's go. I have somewhere to be and I'm not leaving you here with Zayn and company."

"Nick, he's going to call our teachers! If we don't go they'll call my parents and if they find out I ditched it won't be pretty!" Niall rushes out, worry coursing through her and her anxiety skyrocketing.

"I don't care. Let's go." He snatches the books from her and shoves them into her locker before slamming the door shut. He grabs her upper arm tightly, digging his fingers into her, and pulls her down the hall in the opposite direction that Mister Riley went. "If I say we're leaving campus, then we're leaving campus."

Niall groans with the way his nails are clawing at her any more pressure he'd draw blood. "Okay I'll come! Please let me go." She pleads looking down at the ground.

Nick loosens his grip and grabs for her hand instead. He holds her hand in his and continues towards his car. "Good. After our meeting, we're going back to my house." He opens her door when they get to the car and pecks her lightly on the cheek. "Come on, doll. Smile. I love to see your smile. It's so beautiful."

Niall smiles softly blushing at the compliment. "Thanks." She doesn't know what else to say, buckling her seat belt and shutting the door when he goes to his side.

He slides in and buckles up before starting the car. He reverses out of the parking space and soon they're on their way to Aimee's. He reached out and laces their fingers together as he drives. "I really think you'll like Aimee. She's sweet and adorable and she's absolutely dying to meet you."

\------------

Nick smiles brightly as he opens his car door and sees his home. "So this is my house. Sorry for the mess inside. Mum didn't clean yesterday since it was grocery day."

The outside is neat and looks like something straight from a 1950's ‘Better Homes and Garden’ magazine. The flower boxes hanging from the second floor windows are sprouting the azaleas and the garden by the porch is in pristine condition. There isn't a single flaw to be found.

Nick waits for Niall to get out of the car and join him before heading up to the front door. "Oh, before we go in, ignore mum and Aiden. They're not allowed to speak to anyone except my father."

Niall furrows her eyebrows. "Seriously? Why?" She doesn't understand why they couldn't talk. Were they sick?

Nick shrugs. "It's the house rules. We don't really question it. Also, if they try and talk to you let me know. Means I have to take care of them." He opens the door and pulls her inside quickly. "Mum? I'm home. I brought my girlfriend with me. I want you and Aiden to come meet her. Now."

Niall doesn't like the commanding tone Nick's voice has especially when he's calling for his brother and mum. "If I can't talk to them what am I supposed to do?"

Nick looks at her like she's crazy. "Just stand there at let me do the talking. I thought that was obvious."

A boy who seems to around Niall's age limps into the room with his eyes trained to the floor. He never looks up and he stops a few feet away from them, resting against the wall.

Nick smiles again. "Niall this is my brother Aiden; Aiden this is Niall, my girlfriend."

The boy looks up and a huge bruise covers the left side of his face. He smiles softly before averting his eyes to the ground once more.

Niall's jaw drops. "Oh my God! What happened to him? His poor face." She walks over to him cupping his jaw tenderly, frowning. "It's bad."

Nick frowns and grabs her by the shoulder. "What are you doing? Don't touch him!" He pulls her away from Aiden before pushing the boy to the ground.

The boy whimpers and looks up in confusion unsure of what he's done wrong.

"Nicholas, please." A soft voice pleads and there's Nick's mum standing in the entryway between the living room and the entry hall.

"Why are you talking to me? You know better." Nick growls as he watches the boy slowly make his way back towards their mother.

Niall tugs on Nick's hand. "Stop! I walked up to him! Why did you do that?" She smiles apologetically at the younger boy. He looked scared of his own shadow.

Nick furrows his brow and pushes Niall lightly towards the stairs. "Just go to my room. I need to take care of these two. I'll be right up."

"Take care of? Nick, what do you mean by that?" She doesn't like the sound of that and she certainly couldn't leave. "What are you doing?" She steps in front of her boyfriend.

Nick glares at the girl and brings a hand down against her face. "I told you to go upstairs. You disobeyed me again." He shoves her back towards his mother and brother. "You want to know so badly? Fine. You can join them." He grabs her by the upper arm again and drags her towards the basement. "Let's go you two."

Niall shakes her head. "No, I'm the one who talked to them. Please leave them alone! Please it's my fault." She shoots them a look before going back to staring at the taller boy. She didn't want them to be hurt because of her.

Nick stops and thinks for a moment. He can always get his dad to take care of them later. "Fine. Get up to my room." He pushes her in that direction before turning towards the other two. "You have jobs you should be doing."

Niall sighs in relief walking up the stairs. She stops at the top of the landing glancing behind her. "I don't know which one your room is." She rubs absently at her tingling cheek and it's a wonder she never had a bruise with how many times Nick has slapped the same spot.

He heads up the stairs behind her and pushes her into the first door on the left. "This one." He slams the door behind them before shoving her hard. "Get your shirt off."

Niall's eyes widen. "Nick, you know I don't do that! I don't... I don't want to." She never finished with Louis and really she doesn't want to do anything sexual.

"I don't care what you want. I said get it off." He grabs at the material and rips it from her body. He stares at her and sneers. "You have such small breasts. I bet that's why Louis didn't want you. He only likes girls who put out and you’re a damn prude."

Niall's jaw drops open subconsciously covering her chest which still had her bra. Were they really that small? "No! Louis said he loved me." She shivers looking down at the tattered remains of her shirt. "I need to get back to school."

"He doesn't love you. He only wants to fuck you and throw you away like he does with every other girl. Face it, Niall, you're just a warm body to him- a place to get his dick wet." He grabs at her forearms and pushes her onto the bed. "He doesn't love you, Niall. I love you and no one else will ever love you the way I do."

Niall feels tears up but she doesn't show it. "No, that's not true! Zayn, Harry, Liam they all love me." She's questioning what he said about Louis though. He did sleep around. He did say he didn't remember the girl's name he slept with after all.

"Zayn has Perrie and Harry has Taylor. They don't need you. They only hang out with you because you're their best friend's sister. You're always there." He hovers over her, pinning her to the bed. "And Liam has to say he loves you. You're his sister. You know what he says when you're not around though? He says you're annoying and wishes he didn't have a sister."

That's when Niall starts to cry. She loved Liam to death and the fact that he would ever say that hurts her. "No! No, that's not true. They tell me they love me and everything." She doesn't want to believe anything Nick is saying but why would he lie?

"Are you really that trusting? Don't you ever notice the way they zone out when you're talking? Trust me, I can't stand you." He leans down and kisses at her tears. "Don't worry though, doll. I'm here and I love you. I love you so much."

Niall closes her eyes. "Do they really think I'm annoying?" Was she annoying? She didn't think she was, but again why would her boyfriend say anything other than the truth?

Nick smiles sadly down at her. "I'm afraid so, doll. They talk about it all the time in senior English." He presses light kisses to her forehead and her cheeks, hoping to cheer her up slightly. "I'm here for you though. I'm here to hold you and love you and help you. I love you."

"Is... That's all they say?" If they only thought she was annoying she could work on that. "I can change and they'll like me." She sounds hopeful with the idea.

"I mean, they say other things, but it's stuff you can't change." He figures one small change at a time before springing the big ones on her would be a good idea.

Niall doesn't think he'll tell her so she doesn't push it. "How... How do I stop being annoying?" She licks over her lips.

"Well, you need to stop trying to hang out with them so often. They're two years older, doll. They want to do things you can't." He kisses her softly. "They need some space to do what they want. I'd say spend maybe a day a week with them- if that. And you need to give Liam his space at home. Just stay in your room and let him have his fun."

Niall nods quickly. "What about during classes? I have a few with them and I sit with them every day." She wants them to like her like she likes them.

"Change your seat. Move to the back so they don't even have to see you. They absolutely hate you as a blonde. Zayn and Harry feel like you're trying to be like Perrie and Taylor."

He rolls to lie down next to her and stroke at her locks. "Maybe you should dye them a different colour or something."

"Okay what color? Brown?" She asks. Nick's being so helpful it's unbelievable. "Thanks for helping me." She leans in to kiss him, eyes closed.

Nick thinks for a second. "Not brown. Danielle has brown hair. Maybe like a red or just black. I think the red would be better though." He smiles and leans in to kiss her as well. "Anything for you, doll. I love you so much."

Niall nods. "Should I cut it too? They all have long hair." She snuggles into his body. "I love you too. I'm glad I have you to help me."

"Yeah. Let's cut it too. Maybe a short bob would be nice." Nick kisses at the tangle of locks and rubs at the upper arm. "You can't let them think this was their idea though. You need to act like you wanted this change. If you don't they'll think they can change you however they want." He rests his cheek against her head and tangles their legs together.

Niall nods trying to imagine herself with red hair. "I won't tell them promise." She kisses his jaw rubbing at his cheek. "What now? When should I change my hair?"

"Well, my dad will be home in about ten minutes so you can meet him and then we can go get your hair done." He runs a hand down her side and loops it around her waist to have it rest firmly on her bum. "Till then, we can either make out, lite up the weed I just bought, or both. I'm leaning more towards the both option though."

Niall frowns shaking her head. "You know what you can smoke, but I'm not." She didn't care if he did, but she would not. Drugs are not something she wanted to associate with.

"Come on. It's not that bad. Besides it's better with someone doing it with you. I don't want to do it alone." He leans over and kisses right below her earlobe and bites softly at the skin there. "One hit won't kill you, doll. Besides, I just helped you out. You should do this for me."

Niall sighs hiding her face in his chest. "Please, Nick. I don't want to." She's physically ill at the thought of doing it too. Niall hopes Nick lets it go. Maybe she could distract him. "We'll have more time to make out."

Nick sighs. "Fine. We won't smoke. Should probably wait to blaze up when I can share with my dad anyway." He rolls his body over till he's hovering over her again. "I really like your body, Niall. I wish you didn't have to wear shirts to school." He leans down and presses their lips together gently at first before becoming more insistent and harder.

Niall pulls away. "I thought I had a small chest." She sighs considering she still doesn't have a shirt on and hers is ripped and on the ground by the bed.

"You do, but I love it. I hate a girl with a big chest. You're perfect to me, doll." Nick says as he presses quick kisses to her entire face. He moves so he kissing at her neck and biting, leaving marks. "What's wrong, doll. I feel like you're upset with me."

Niall squirms away. She can't have marks on her neck and going home for her father to see. "You ripped my shirt and earlier you made fun of my chest." She crosses her arms slightly still uncomfortable with the idea of being shirtless.

"You can borrow one of my shirts. And I said Louis didn't like your chest." Nick huffs and sits up a bit. "Come on. I thought we were gonna make out. If you're just gonna complain, then I'm going to lite up."

Niall groans softly kissing him. She doesn't want to use any tongue just express their love with gentle touches and tiny pecks. "I love you." She mumbles against his lips.

"I love you too." He smiles lightly as he presses their lips together. "I'm so happy you're here with me."

A loud bang reverberates through the house. "Nick! You here?"

The boy groans. "And that would be my dad." He gets up and heads to his closet and finds a shirt for her. "It'll be a bit big, but it's the smallest I've got."

Niall nods gratefully pulling on the red t-shirt once he tosses it to her. "Thank you. Guess it's time to meet him?" She lets Nick lead the way right behind him when they reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Hey, dad. This is my girlfriend- Niall." Nick says with a giant smile as he steps to the side to show her off to her dad.

The man turns around and smiles at the girl. "Well she's a stunning little girl. Where'd you find her? She an addict too?"

Niall's eyebrows knit together. "An addict? An addict to what?" She looks over at her boyfriend. It takes her a second to catch on. "I don't do drugs if that's what you're meaning."

"Oh. You're just so skinny. I thought maybe Nick brought home a crack whore or something." The man laughs and sets his work bag down. "How has the bitch been? She bother you two? What about the whore? He stayed quiet yeah?"

Nick nods. "Yeah. They've been fine. Didn't cause too much of a problem." He wraps an arm around Niall and holds her close.

Niall looks down at her stomach. She's not that skinny. She keeps quiet not sure what else to say. She looks at the clock on the wall noticing that school was almost over. Hopefully no one texted her with her lack of a phone.

Nick notices how uncomfortable Niall seems to be. "So, um, we're going to go. We've got some stuff to do." He moves his hand to lace their fingers together. "I'll see you tonight, dad. Come on, Ni."

Niall nods lacing their fingers. "It was nice to meet you, Mister Grimshaw." She wants to make a good impression hoping Nick's family would approve of her.

"Nice to meet you too, Niall. Are you coming back for dinner? Need to let the woman know so can make enough." He laughs.

Nick chuckles. "I don't know. We might go out or I might take her home. Depends on what she wants." With that he herds Niall out the door and back out to his car. He hands her his phone. "Call your brother and tell him you’re with me."

Niall takes Nick's phone dialing Liam's number. She waits until she hears the line pick up. "Liam? Hey, it's Niall."

"Hey! Where are you? We were looking for you at lunch. Do you need a ride home?"

"No I'm with Nick! I just called to let you know I'll be home later." She walks over to the passenger side of Nick's car leaning against the hood.

"Oh, okay. Just wanted to make sure you're okay. I tried texting you at lunch, and you didn't answer."

"Yeah, funny story. I ended up breaking my phone. I'm really clumsy."

"Oh, Niall. Okay. I'll tell mum when I get home I'll tell mum to order you a new phone. Expect an old model since you just got that phone too."

Niall sighs. "I wouldn't expect anything else. Alright I'll call you later then." She says her goodbye ending the conversation.

Nick smiles as she slides into her seat. "You ready to change your hair? You're going to look so beautiful, doll. I mean, you're stunning the way you are, you're going to rock the red, doll."

Niall smiles, blushing. "It won't be orange will it? I want it to be like actually red." She buckles her seat belt ready to leave.

"Whatever you want, doll. You want red, you'll have red." He reaches across the centre console and squeezes gently at her thigh. He starts the car and heads into town. "Is blonde your natural or no?"

Niall shakes her head. "No, brown is." She reaches up to play with one of her long strands twisting it around her finger. She winces at the movement of her wrist.

Nick laughs and spares a glance in her direction. "Really? I can't picture you as a brunette. Probably because I've only ever seen you as a blonde." He looks over at her wrists and winces. "You should probably start wearing bracelets until those go away."

Niall nods. "I need to buy some then because I don't have any." She bites her lip looking out the window. "Why is it a rule that your mum and brother can't talk to anyone?"

Nick sighs. "Dad just... They're different. It's a long story, but the short of it is that they aren't family. They're..." He shifts uncomfortably in his seat as he drives. "Can we please not talk about this?"

"Why? I mean it's pretty unfair that they can't have a voice. That's your mum and brother. They are family." Niall shakes her head. "You can't take away someone's right to being a person. They're human too."

"I said we're not talking about this." He grips the steering wheel tight. He doesn't want to talk about this. "What about your parents? What kind of relationship do they have?" Nick desperately tries to change the subject.

"A great one. My mum and dad are a team and they never fight. They get on really well." She's happy that her parents never argue and would rather talk it out. "That's how a relationship is supposed to be. By saying they can't talk, well that's not love at all."

Nick growls. "You want to know they can't talk? Fine. My mum cheated on my dad and got pregnant. She had Aiden and tried to leave us. Dad forced her stay. He raised Aiden out of the kindness of his heart and all he asked in return was that the kid stayed quiet unless he was told to speak." He pulled into the parking lot of the hair parlour his mum use to go to. "I don't think that's unreasonable. Do you?"

Niall's still looking at him in disbelief. "That's not even Aiden's fault though! He didn't have much of a say in the matter, it's not like he could have decided to be the outcome of an affair! He's so small and cute I just don't get why you would want to hurt him." She feels incredibly bad for the abused boy.

Nick sighs angrily. "Look, I didn't want to talk about it. And it really doesn't concern you. It's not your family that got ripped apart." He shuts the car off and gets out slamming the door behind him.

Niall gets out of the car quietly. She comes around to his side. "I'm sorry, Nick." She looks down at the ground ashamed.

"Whatever. Let's just get your hair done." He laces their fingers together tightly and pulls her along behind him to the door of the shop. He opens it for her and gives her a small push when she seems hesitant. "Come on. Go."

"Nick..." she starts to tug on the end of one of her locks toying with it. "I... I've always had long hair and it's been blonde for four years. I don't want to get it done. I don't care if the guys think I'm copying Perrie or Taylor."

"Niall, I drove all the way out here to get this done. If you don't get your ass in a chair and get a cut and change that colour, I'm gonna be pissed." Nick sighs and rubs at his forehead. He can feel a headache coming on. "Just get it done and we can go."

Niall shakes her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I love my hair too much." She turns around walking back towards his car. Maybe he could take her home or let her call Liam to pick her up.

He grabs at her arm and pulls her back inside. "You're getting this done."

An associate comes spots them and paints a smile on her face. "Hi! How can I help you two?"

Nick looks up and smiles back just as fake. "She's here to cut and dye her hair. She's a bit scared though. Hasn't had short hair in a while. Right, Niall?"

Niall shakes Nick off ignoring the woman standing in front of them. "No, Nick. I don't want anything done. I like it the way it is."

"You're getting it fucking done. I'm so tired of your shit. Just get in the damn chair and get it done." He's shouting and the headache is just getting worse.

Luckily it's just them and the stylist, but the stylist quickly hurries forward to collect Niall from Nick before anything can happen. "Okay. Um, so what did you want done, hon?"

Niall frowns deeply as she sits in the chair but she doesn't respond. "Why can't you just like the way I look now?" She stares up at her towering boyfriend.

"Because you can look better. You won't be a Perrie or Taylor knock off. You'll be an original and that way I can show my beautiful girlfriend off and have everyone be jealous instead of them just shrugging and not caring." Nick leans down to whisper into her ear. "And if you do this I won't have to punish you for disobeying me again."

Niall looks down. She doesn't want to be punished. Finally she addresses the other woman present. "Can I get a bob? And red dye." She licks over her lips.

The stylist nods and begins playing with Niall's hair to try and get a feel for how much she'll have to cut off. "You know, this going to be a good twelve inches taken off." She starts looking closer at Niall's hair. "Luckily, the red should take really well since the bleached hair will grab it and hold it in. I think it'll probably take an hour and a half and we'll be done."

Niall doesn't respond, eyes shut. Her long blonde hair is her trademark. She hopes Nick is happy. She can't imagine her hair gone, no longer attached to the rest of her head.

The stylist grabs the cart of tools and rolls it up to her station. "Okay. Just a quick dry cut and then we'll wet you down and trim it before applying the dye." She grabs the scissors and starts to cut away at the blonde locks. "That's a lot of hair."

Niall sees all of her hair falling onto the black plastic protector thrown over her. Without warning she begins to cry, bottom lip wobbling out. As stupid as it sounded it felt like a part of her, her identify, was being stolen from her.

Nick sees her crying and reaches out for her hand. "What's wrong, doll? It's just hair. It'll grow back if you don't like it. Chill, doll." He squeezes her hand lightly and holds it for the next ten minutes as the stylist cuts away at her hair.

"Okay. So now we just need to wet it down and trim it up. Come over to the wash station, hon, and we'll get that done." The stylist says cheerfully.

Niall gets up gasping when she sees how covered the floor beneath her feet is. She looks away tears still leaking from her eyes. She pulls protectively at her hair, crying harder the minute her fingers ran through air. She sits down heavily wishing that it never happened.

"Lean back a bit, sweetie." The stylist asks and once Niall does as she says, she turns the water on wets the girl's hair.

Nick's phone is blaring through the shop and the caller ID reads Liam. The boy answers and before he can say anything, Liam is shouting.

"Niall Jamie Payne! You had better get your ass home right now! Not only did you break your phone, but you cut school? What is wrong with you?"

Nick raises an eyebrow. "Mate, this is Nick. Uh, Niall's not here at the moment."

"What do you mean she's not there? She was with you an hour ago! Where is she now?"

"I mean she's here, but she's a little busy." He walks off smirking slightly. Niall's crying is annoying him so he might as well get her in a little more trouble. "Shit, Niall! You don't use your teeth when you're sucking." He pretends to be talking away from the receiver.

"What! Nick bring her home immediately! I don't care if you're finished or not! You get your dick out of my sister's mouth right now! I swear to god if those were your condoms I found on Saturday I'm going to kill you!"

"Liam, hold on. Fuck, Niall, your tongue is amazing." He grins, but fake sighs. "Niall, you have to go home." He pauses. "Niall, I don't care how much you wanna swallow. Li-li wants you home."

"Fucking hell! You better not have violated my sister. Just bring her home and we're going to talk about these condoms you left here on Saturday."

Nick stops. "Condoms? What the fuck are you talking about? First off, I don't use condoms. And second, I was only at your house for like twenty minutes Saturday and that's when I found Tomlinson's tongue down her throat."

"They're not yours? I left for my grandparents' Saturday morning and they weren't there and I came back Saturday night and they were laying there. I found one in the trash in the bathroom too... And what do you mean you don't use condoms!"

"Calm down. I haven't fucked Niall, but no I don't use condoms- well often. At least I do if I'm high in case I stick it in the wrong person. Tomlinson was there too you know." He stops when Liam said used condom.

"Louis wouldn't do that. He knows she's dating you. The first time he came back he asked her out and she said no. Why would he bring condoms if there was no chance of him getting lucky?"

"I don't know. Why would his tongue be down Niall's throat? I walked in on them eating each other's faces." He's blowing it out of proportion. "Niall cheated on me. Anyways I have to go one can only last so long with their dick in this heat."

Liam squawks in disgust and is about to launch into another tirade when Nick clicks the end call button. He looks over to see Niall sitting back in the stylist's chair with the dye all in setting.

He heads over and takes the chair next to his girlfriend before asking the stylist to give them a moment. "Niall, why was Louis at your house on Saturday?"

Niall looks up in confusion, tears still rolling down her cheeks. "He was visiting." She doesn't understand why he was asking so out of the blue.

"Did he leave anything at your house? A phone, wallet, condoms, keys? You know." He tries to be so nonchalant about it but he's burning inside and he just wants to wipe that innocent look from her face.

Niall's eyes widen at the word condoms. "Uh no-no nothing. Why?" She can't be found out, oh God no. If he knew...

"Liam called looking for you while you were getting your hair wet. He mentioned me leaving condoms in his room on Saturday and finding one in the trash." Nick grips at the arm of the chair.

"I told him that couldn't have been me. I don't use condoms and I wasn't there long enough on Saturday."

Niall swallows thickly. "They were in his room he could have used them. Liam has a terrible memory." Suddenly she's scared to leave the salon wondering what Nick might do.

"Why don't I believe you? Oh, right. Because Liam was just talking about how he wanted to wait with Danielle." He glares over at her and just wants to hear her say it. "So I'll ask you one more time. Why was Louis at your house on Saturday?"

Niall's not breathing evenly anymore. "He was visiting." Never was she going to admit what he wanted her to admit. She may as well sign her death certificate.

Nick slams his hand down on the counter in front of him. "That's a damn lie!" He glares harshly at her. "You better pray that this takes long enough for me to cool down."

Just as he said that, the timer on her hair went off and the stylist came rushing out. "Let's get you washed and blow dry it and you'll be done!"

Niall's looking frantically between Nick and the woman. "Are you sure it won't take longer? You sure it's almost done?" She doesn't want to leave. Nick is scaring her but this is bad, it's a whole new level of anger.

"Yup. That blonde really took the red well. Just a simple wash and dry and you'll be on your way." The stylist chirps as she leads Niall over to the wash basin.

Niall sits down shutting her eyes tightly. She's afraid she might not be able to open one or both of them when she gets home.

\------------

Nick is fuming. He looks fleetingly over at Niall and anger consumes him. He trusted her and she cheated on him. It wasn't just a kiss, they fucking slept together. He had been quiet the entire way from the salon, but he can't hold it in anymore. He pulls off to the side of the road about two blocks from her house.

Niall looks up from where her eyes are trained on her lap realizing that the car had stopped. "Nick..." She looks over at him. "This isn't my street."

"Why the hell did you do it? I'm a good boyfriend. I bring you soup when you're sick, I love you like crazy, and I tell you you're beautiful and sexy. Why would you do that to me?" He's facing her now and his breathing is becoming a bit laboured. He's so angry. He just needs to hit something.

"I... Nick it's just that I wanted to lose my virginity to him. I've wanted to for two years." It's the first time she's admitted to it. "Please take me home?" She ignores his breathing hoping he wouldn't explode.

"Well guess what? You didn't! You lost it to me in bed at an underground party and you can't even remember because you passed out!" He grabs at her freshly cut hair and yanks harshly. "You won't even have sex with me, but you'll let him fuck you!"

He curls his fingers into a fist and swings out, landing a punch straight to the right side of her face.

Niall jerks back, head swinging around with the force of the hit. "Ow! Nick!" Her voice is muffled and thick with tears. He didn't just slap her, he punched her.

"Why didn't you tell me? I asked you multiple times and you didn't have a decency to tell me!" He swung out again, aiming for the other side of her face and catching her nose in the blow. "Damn lucky Louis is away at college or I'd beat his ass too." Nick growls as he lets go and shoves her backwards against her car door.

Niall can taste liquid. She pulls away fingertips wiping at her upper lip to find blood. Without another word she gets out of the car sluggishly heading down the sidewalk. Blood is rolling down over her lips and dripping off her chin, splattering against the ground and some onto her shirt. She makes no move to wipe it away, opening her front door and finally stepping inside.

"Niall Jamie Payne! Where the hell have you been? You skipped classes and you disappear for hours and I call Nick to find out-" Liam stops as he turns the corner and sees Niall standing there, blood dripping down her face and tears rolling down her cheeks. "Fuck, Niall. What happened to your face? And where's your hair?"

Niall shakes her head pushing past her older brother to get to the bathroom. She turns on both sink faucets, grabbing a washcloth to dab away the blood.

Liam runs after her. "Niall, what happened? Who did this to you? Was... Did Nick do this?" Nick was the last person Niall was with. If Nick even laid a finger on his sister, all hell would break loose.

Niall shakes her head. She had to pay for betraying Nick. It's her fault so she's not going to get him in trouble. "No I tripped. Smashed my face against the curb." She wipes off most of the blood although the side of her face is throbbing.

"God, you're a mess. Let me get you some ice." Liam gently pushes the bangs from her face. He smiles and kisses her new hair. "I like the red though. Makes your eyes pop."

"Thanks." Niall murmurs sitting on the closed toilet bowl. "My nose hurts." She complains wiggling her tender nose the slightest bit.

Liam returns with a baggie of ice wrapped in a towel. "You think it's broken maybe? Should I take you to the emergency room?" He hands her the ice and jumps up onto the sink counter. "What are you going to tell mum and dad when they get home?"

Niall tips her face back slightly to press against her nose. "Depends. Are you asking what I'll tell them about my face, my hair, or what happened at school?" She asks.

"Um, all of the above? What prompted you to chop your hair off? I thought you loved your long blonde hair. You were like Rapunzel with your hair." He sighs and fiddles with his hands in his lap. "Actually, forget your hair. I wanna ask you a question about something more important."

Niall sighs nodding. She didn't want to cut it but if she told her brother Nick made her it wouldn't go over well. "Alright go ahead." She shifts the bag to the side of her face where she took the first hit.

"So, uh, I called Nick's phone and he said you were, um, busy. I asked him if you two were sleeping together because I found condoms in my room and a used one in the bathroom trash upstairs..." He's blushing bright red and he can't believe he's talking sex with his baby sister. "He, uh, said they weren't his. Did... Did you cheat on Nick with Louis?"

Niall looks at the ground ashamed. She's hoping her body language gives it away because she can't answer right now. She presses the ice harder against the more tender areas of her cheeks.

Liam bites at his lip. "Niall, that's..." He sighs heavily wondering how to respond. "Are you and Nick okay? Did he break up with you? What did he do?" He doesn't want to have to comfort his sister over a broken heart- especially if she's the one who caused it.

"He didn't break up with me. He yelled and all but that's it." Niall bites her lip staring the ground down. "He wants to take me to school and walk me from class to class from now on."

"That's... A don't want to say obsessive because honestly, you deserve it after what's happened." He doesn't want to seem like he's taking sides, but he doesn't agree with what Niall has done. "But do you realise how big that is? Cheating is disgusting and I never thought you would do something like that."

Niall sighs. She deserves everything Nick does to her. "I wanted to lose my virginity to Louis so I did. Sort of. I stopped the minute we started. I felt way too guilty." She stands up when she hears the door slam. "That's probably mum and dad." She throws the ice away entering the living room.

Liam sighs and follows Niall into the living room. He can hear his mum already screeching.

"What did you do? Niall, you look terrible! You're bruised and blue! Oh, baby!" Maura rushes towards her daughter and gently cradles the girl's face.

"I fell. I'm really clumsy." Niall mumbles looking towards the carpet.

Geoff pulls his wife back gently but he's glaring. "Don't coddle her, Maura. We need to talk about her ditching school and what in the hell did you do to your hair!"

"Geoff! Our baby girl is hurt and you're worrying about her hair and her education! Show a little compassion!" Maura coos as she continues to gently examine Niall's face.

Liam hangs back, not wanting to rat his sister out. "She iced it when she got home. I asked her if the emergency room was necessary, but she really didn't answer me."

"No, I don't need a hospital." She groans when her mum brushes the bruise slowly forming on the side of her face.

Geoff scoffs. "I care, but I care more that she was skipping with a boy. What were you doing with him Niall?"

Liam bites his lip. "Well obviously she was chopping her hair off."

Maura whips her head around. "A boy? What! Niall Jamie! What were you doing? Is that even the shirt you left the house in?"

Niall blushes. Oh God she was going to be grounded. "My shirt sort of accidentally ripped before he took me to get my hair done."

Geoff's entire face colors red. "Your shirt accidentally ripped! Why did it rip?"

Maura's face drains of colour. "Oh, Niall... You didn't. Please tell me you have more self-respect than that. Please tell me your waiting for marriage."

Liam crosses his arms over his chest and stares at the ground. He doesn't want his parents to think he knows anything.

"I didn't do anything with Nick! I slept with Louis!" She stops talking. Why did she never think before she spoke?

"What!" Geoff screams. He absolutely adores his daughter and he wants the best for her and that includes preserving her innocence.

Maura stares at Niall in shock. "What! When did this happen? Where did this take place?" She frantically looks between her daughter and her son. "Did you know about this? Your best friend stole my baby's innocence!”

Niall stops talking. If she kept at it she'd probably admit that actually Nick took it but Louis was the last person she slept with. Admitting to sleeping with two boys would be worse.

Geoff is fuming. "What's his room number? I'm going to drive down to that University and hang him in front of the entire campus!"

"Dad, come on. Don't go crazy. I'm sure Louis made sure it was consensual. Just take a deep breath." Liam doesn't want Louis dragged into a fight with his dad.

Maura takes a deep breath. "Okay. Let's all just relax. Niall, go to your room. Liam, go do your homework or something. Geoff, come help me with dinner and we'll talk about everything."

Niall runs up the stairs the first chance she gets.

Geoff storms into the kitchen beyond upset. "She's opening her legs now! Louis is nineteen and she's only sixteen!"

"Darling, please calm down. Trust me, I'm just as upset as you are, but we can't be too angry with her. We weren't married when we slept together for the first time and you certainly weren't my first." Maura chuckles and pulls the vegetables from fridge. "I don't know, Geoff. Did we not stress the importance of waiting enough?"

"That's three years, Maura! He couldn't have fucked some sorority girl? It had to be my- our little girl?" Geoff catches himself. "We were very clear. I don't know a better way to say it, but unless Liam is knocking girls I assume one of them got it."

She sighs and hands him a cutting board and the leftover chicken from the night before. "Cut it in chunks for the salad." She moves to the sink to wash the tomatoes and cucumber. "Do you think he was her first? When did she even start this behaviour? I mean, this just doesn't seem like Niall."

"Didn't she love her blonde hair too?" Geoff holds the knife cutting the meat quickly. "Changing her appearance, personality, and now the bruises? I don't like this." He shakes his head.

"Do you think this is just some rebellious teenage stage? Will punishing her even do anything?" She turns and grabs a second knife to begin coring the tomato. "There's just so much. The sex, the hair, the ditching class to be with a boy... She never used to care about anyone's opinion. Why now?"

He shrugs his shoulders in frustration. He just wants to know what's wrong with his baby. "I don't know. If this progresses we'll have to do something." He finishes the chicken setting the knife down. Geoff comes up behind Maura, wrapping his arms around her waist. He rests his chin on her shoulder watching her cut. "I'm concerned. Niall's a great kid. Kids like her don't go through these phases."

Maura leans back into the touch and takes a deep breath to bask in the brief moment of intimacy. "You think it's something at school? You think she's stressed maybe?" She turns in his arms and rests her hands against his chest. "She just surrounds herself with boys. I think she needs a girl to shoot the craic with every now and then."

Geoff kisses the crown of her blonde head. "You can take the girl out of Ireland but you can't take the Ireland out of the girl." For a moment his concerns are forgotten. "But I did find that incredibly attractive."

Maura giggles and presses their lips together. "Realmente? Vou falar gaélico se é iso que quere.” She looks up at him and winks before pulling him down so she can whisper in his ear. "Quérote. Encántame que creo que a miña lingua nativa é atractivo."

"I have no idea what you're saying but I really, really like it." He tips her jaw up to attach their lips together. "Now let's finish the dinner, go upstairs, lock our door, turn on the tele, and be very quiet while I show you how much I love you." He grins broadly kissing her a second time.

Liam watches in the doorway as his parents snog in the kitchen. "Um, dad? Mum? Can we talk about something?"

Maura pulls back and looks over at her son. "Liam! How long have you been standing their?" She wipes at her mouth to make sure her lipstick isn't smeared.

Geoff grumbles. "Let's get married she says, let's have kids she says. Can't even kiss my wife without feeling like I'm walking in a minefield." He straightens out his shirt nonetheless. "What do you want, son?"

"It's about Niall and her... Um, sex life. I called Nick today to find Niall since her phone is broken and she was, uh, giving him head. I know that Louis and Niall were at least safe, but Nick says he doesn't use condoms." Liam gulps and shuts his eyes tight. "I'm just worried that she'll do something stupid and end up in a bigger problem than she's ready for."

Geoff drops the cutting board he had been prepared to put in the dishwasher. "NIALL!"

Niall pokes her head around the corner, scared. Her dad sounded, and now that she can see him, looks mad.

Maura sighs and goes back to making dinner. "Liam, set the table, darling. Make sure your father has a tumbler next to his normal dinner glass and I have a wine glass next to mine. I have a feeling there will be alcohol tonight."

Liam rolls his eyes but does as he is told.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're having oral sex and what's this about your boyfriend not using condoms!" Geoff moves forward to tower over Niall.

Niall flinches harshly. When Nick towered over her it usually meant she would be punished. Niall holds her hands out to protect her bruised face. "Please don't hit me! I'm sorry!"

The kitchen grows silent.

Maura moves first and drops the knife on the cutting board. "Niall, why would you even think that your father would lay a hand on you? When has he ever physical hurt you?"

Liam stares over at his sister in shock. Their father always raises his voice, but he's never even killed a spider.

Niall realizes that it's her father. Her father is not Nick. "I'm sorry just... It's been a long day." Her voice is small while she stands back up from the position she folded her body in.

Geoff falters a few steps. "I would never ever harm you, your brother, or your mother."

Maura takes a calming breath. "Okay. Dinner is almost ready. Why don't we all just sit down and enjoy a nice meal."

Liam nods as he sets the last piece of silverware on the table. He had a feeling it was going to be one of those awkward family dinners that people on television always talk about.

\------------

Harry laughs loudly unable to eat the food in front of him. "Zayn! I was talking about the class! Way to make that sexual!" He finally calms down enough to see Liam. "Oi! Captain Kirk, would you beam back to planet earth?"

Liam shakes his head slightly. "What? I missed it. What did you say?" He was thinking about what happened in his kitchen last night. He still can't believe Niall begged their father not to hit her.

"You okay, mate? You seem kind of out of it." Zayn asks as he pops a fry in his mouth. He's only half paying attention himself, but Perrie's wearing a pair of really short shorts and she's sitting across the cafeteria smirking at him.

Harry waves his hand. "Never mind what I said no one cares. What's up with you?" He picks at his fries chewing at them.

Liam sighs. "It's Niall. She's just... Being weird. Yesterday just kind of took the cake for most awkward family dinner I've ever had."

Zayn furrows his brow at the mention of Niall. "She seemed fine the last time we hung out. She okay with you?" He asks looking to Harry.

Harry nods. "Yeah, of course. Speaking of which why isn't she sitting with us?" He glances around the cafeteria not spotting the blonde. "I miss her too. She never talks to us."

Liam huffs. "Apparently Nick was taking her out to lunch again." He sighs. "Sometimes, I'm really worried about them together."

Zayn looks over at Liam. "You too? Like I feel like Nick is just... Always there."

Harry glances briefly between the two. "I'm sorry I don't see the problem. They're dating. Is it wrong they want to spend time together?" He sighs pushing his tray away.

"Spending time together is fine, but it's like constant." Zayn chirps in with his two cents.

Liam nods. "They ditched school yesterday! And when he finally brings her home, her hair is red and most of it had been chopped off! Plus, her face is completely bruised and her nose was gushing blood. I just don't trust him."

Harry blanches. "You're making him sound like an abusive boyfriend or something, Li." Nick has become one of his best friends and he's extremely nice and he's always talking about how much he likes Niall.

Liam shrugs. "Maybe he is. When dad confronted Niall about her now existent sex life she threw hands up and begged him not to hit her- our dad. You've met our dad! You know he would never do that!"

Zayn bites his lip. "She hasn't spent any time alone with us since he found out about Louis. You think that's his doing?"

Harry looks between them in disbelief. "This is Nick we're talking about- Nick. The guy we spent an entire summer with. Nice, charming, easy to like. He's kinda the exact opposite of an abuser." He can't believe what they're saying right now.

Zayn shrugs. "Mister Riley said that's exactly what an abuser would look like. I mean, you know him best. Do you really believe we can trust him with Niall's safety?"

"I don't care what Harry thinks. I'm going to call them. Niall needs to be in classes today." Liam says as he slides his phone from his pocket.

Harry gets up with tray in hand. "I really can't believe either of you." He tosses it in the trashcan walking off upset.

Zayn sighs. "Are we overreacting? Maybe it's all just coincidence." He turns to look at Liam, but the boy has his phone pressed to his ear.

"Nick? Nick, hello?"

\------------

Niall curls up against the side of the couch holding her face. She had spread cover-up onto her face to cover the bruises that morning before he came like he wanted. Although she had disagreed with the idea of skipping more classes and he punched her.

"I'm so tired of you being disobedient. When are you going to learn that you have no say in this relationship?" Nick is standing above the couch, staring down at her. "Oh come off it. One punch and your down? Get up, you worthless slut." He pulls at her hair to put her in a more natural sitting position.

Niall whimpers at the sudden tug on her hair. He's calling her names too. That's not love at all. "I'm sorry!" She pleads hoping he'd let her go.

"You know, I've been thinking. You've shown Louis how much you love him, why can't you show me how much you love me?" He hauls her up by her wrist and pulls her so she's flush against him. "You wanna show me how much you love me, doll?"

Niall doesn't get any of his implications. "Of course! I want you to love me again." She leans up barely catching his lips with hers.

Nick pulls away smiling. "I never stopped loving you, Ni. I just get angry when you do stupid stuff." He laces their fingers together and pulls her towards the stair to lead them to his bedroom. "Come on then. Wanna know how much you love me."

Niall follows after him wanting to redeem herself. She has to make sure he doesn't get angry at her. She didn't like it when he got angry. "I love you a lot." She promises.

He stops just short of his bedroom and wraps his arms around her waist to hold her close. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You know that?" He presses their lips together softly and backs them into his bedroom. He lets his hands wander down to her bum and grab it firmly, swatting at it a few times.

Niall gasps pulling away from him. "Nick, please. I feel uncomfortable." She reaches behind her to grab his hands, prying it away from her backside.

"I thought you wanted to show me how much you loved me? What did you think I meant?" He grabs at her again. "Come on, doll. Louis got to see everything and I've seen nothing. How is that fair?"

"No, I don't want to. Nick, please stop." Niall pleads with him struggling to get out of his grip. "I don't have to have sex with you to love you." She doesn't want to do anything.

Nick furrows his brows. "I'm getting real tired of this, Niall. Who do you love, Louis or me? Because I honestly can't tell right now."

His hands are fiddling with her shorts, trying to get them undone while holding her back from impeding his progress. He finally manages to get her shorts undone and pushed down to her mid-thigh. He lets himself push her backwards onto his bed as he looks down at her. "Just think, only a pair of frilly cotton separates me from you.”

"Nick, stop! I don't want this!" She kicks her legs out bringing her knees in to create some sort of protection. "I love you, but stop! If you love me you won't do this!" She's absolutely begging him by this point.

A ringing from Nick's pocket stops all movement. He takes it from his pocket and groans at the caller id. "Here talk to your damn brother. Tell him what a fucking cock block he is." He tosses the phone onto the mattress beside her.

Niall snatches it off the bed, flipping it up to answer. "Hello?"

"Niall? Um, hey. You on your way back to school yet? Lunch ends in ten minutes and you can't afford to miss another class. Mum and dad will kill you."

"I know I need to get back. If I miss anymore they'll ground me and I won't be able to see Nick." She shoots her boyfriend a look hoping he would understand.

"Yeah... About that. Is he treating you okay? He just seems... Very controlling. Zayn and I are worried about you dating him."

"What? Nick's not controlling! He's fine and he loves me and he's nice! Why accuse him of being controlling?"

"Whoa, calm down. I'm sorry if we're wrong he just seems very in control of what you guys do."

"No, he makes suggestions but I decide if I want to go along with them."

"Okay. Well, tell him you want to come back for class. You need to be here."

"I will." She pauses for a brief moment. "I love you, Liam."

"Love you too, Niall. Now get your ass back to class."

Niall hangs up handing Nick his phone. "I can't skip anymore. My dad will have your head." She isn't sure whether he would continue anyway or not.

Nick sighs angrily. "Yeah. Whatever. Go wait downstairs. I'll be right there." He turns his back to her to shuffle through some papers on his desk.

Niall breathes out a sigh of relief. She yanks her shorts back on heading downstairs. Nick left her alone. She sits on the sofa waiting for the boy.

The front door slams shut and yelling fills the house. "Aiden! Get your ass up here right now! You're in so much trouble!" Mister Grimshaw has his back to the living room and he's shouting down towards the basement where Nick had been leading his mum and brother yesterday.

Aiden limps upstairs pushing the door open. "What did I do?" He looks up innocently although it's obvious he's scared.

He grabs the boy by his hair and drags him into the next room over. "Don't talk to me you fucking filth! You know better!"

A thump can be heard from the room and more dull skin on skin sounds drift through the house. "How dare you disobey me! Do you even know what no talking means? Had to listen to your damn crying for two whole years! Not another sound from you!"

Aiden bit into his lip harshly only nodding in response.

Niall's frozen in horror. Did the older man not see her sitting on the couch? Even if he did, would he wait till she left to punish Aiden or would he not care?

"I precisely told you that this shirt was not to be dried until the damn pen ink was completely gone! What is this on the pocket? That's pen ink isn't it?" Another thump and mister Grimshaw was yelling at the boy to get up. "Come on you disgusting whore! Get the fuck up!"

Nick comes running down the stairs and dashes in to the room where his family was. "Dad, stop! Niall's here! Are you fucking mental?"

Aiden uses the wall to stand back up although his left eye is swelling up fast.

Niall looks at the ground, playing with her fingers. She felt incredibly awkward being here.

"I don't care! She needs to learn too! If you don't listen, this is what happens! Nicholas, you need to keep your bitch in line or she'll go and sleep with another guy behind your back." Mister Grimshaw turns back to Aiden. "Get the back into the fucking cellar. You'll be lucky to get anything tonight. I might give you water if I'm feeling generous."

Nick sighs and heads back to the living room to see Niall sitting there awkwardly. "Uh, you ready to head back to school?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." She jumps up glad of Nick's timing especially when she was listening to Aiden being hurt.

\------------

Niall shakes her head fiercely. "I'm not one to judge but I'm not kidding the way Nick's dad treats Aiden and his wife." She's still in disbelief from a few days ago although luckily Nick left and she hasn't been back to their house since then.

"What is up with everyone with everyone acting like the Nick and his family are serial killers? First Zayn and Liam think Nick is beating you and now you think mister Grimshaw is beating his wife and other son."

Harry sips at his tea as he grabs the Xbox controller and sets up FIFA. "Let it go. Nick's a pretty awesome guy. I doubt his father is anything less."

"Although his father did do it." She didn't want to bring anyone up but Harry asked. The thought makes her flinch. "Well Zayn and Li are just protective of me. I'm sure it's nothing."

"Well tell them it's nothing. And stop wearing fifty pounds of make up! That doesn't seem suspicious at all." He rolls his eyes and wipes a hand down her cheek to try and get some of the caked on stuff off. "Plus, you're changing and it's worrying them. You get a boyfriend and suddenly your hair is gone and the wrong colour. They're still trying to get used to you."

Niall sighs running her hand through her hair. "I'm tired of being a Perrie and Taylor knockoff." She picks up the second controller settling back against the love seat.

"What? Babe, that's not Perrie's natural colour. And who gives a fuck about Taylor? She's whiny and complains all the time. I don't even like her. I just keep her around for the sex." He gets comfortable in his seat and picks his team (Man U, of course) and settles back while Niall gets her team. "Besides, you're ten times prettier than Taylor or Perrie."

Niall just picks Doncaster maybe missing Louis. Louis' the only other person good at this game. "Well I didn't want you guys to think I was." She's still not convinced.

Harry doesn't say anything more on the matter. He doesn't want to have a feelings talk. He hates having those. He can't help but notice the Doncaster Rovers on the screen. "Have you talked to Louis since...?"

"No, I haven't actually. My phone's busted." She presses the X waiting for Harry to lock in to start the match. "I don't think he wants to anyway. Sleeping with him and stopping in the middle of it probably upset him. He was ready to cry."

"Well, he's coming this weekend for the twins' birthday. Maybe you can text him through Nick's phone or something and plan to meet up." He locks in his team and quickly glances at Niall. "At least think about it? I had to sit through a two hour phone conversation about how much he missed you and shit."

Niall scoffs. From what Nick told her it's the opposite. "No, he thinks I'm a slut who has a twenty four hour sign between my legs." She stops talking when the match starts hitting a few buttons.

"Really?" Harry furrows his brows as the game starts and begins playing while still trying to talk about the subject. "You think that's how he feels? Niall, you guys have been friends for three years. If you honestly thinks that's how he feels, than you're an absolute twat."

Niall groans of course Harry would say that because that's how he feels and he's not going to admit it. "That's what Nick said and why would my own boyfriend lie to me?" She keeps on the game scoring a goal.

Harry curses, conversation forgotten as he watches her score a goal. "Fuck! We'll talk later. Right now, I need to kick your ass. Fucking, Doncaster!"

It's twenty minutes later and Niall's scoring the winning goal 25-12. "I kicked your arse mate!" She laughs setting her controller onto his coffee table.

"Sod off you wanker." Harry grumbles as he tosses his controller onto the couch next to him. "Should play Liam if I want to win. Boy doesn't even know what button does what." He huffs. "At least one of you got the athletic gene."

Niall laughs at his soreness. "Oi, win with some dignity, Styles. And Liam's better with textbooks anyways." She leans against him smiling smugly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'll kick your ass next time. I let you win this game." Harry chuckles as Anne walks through the door.

"Harry, have you seem my- Oh, hi, Niall! Are you staying for dinner, love?" The woman asks sweetly as she balances grocery bags and her work bag.

Niall sighs. "I'm grounded for eternity so I doubt it." She grabs Harry's phone from his pocket anyway dialing her mum's number.

"Maura Payne's phone. May I ask who's calling?" The cheerful voice drifted through the receiver.

"Hey, mummy. It's Niall." She always used mummy when she wanted something like she always used daddy.

"Alright, what do you want? You only call me mummy when you want something. And I really don't think you're in a position to be asking for things, babe."

"I... I was just wondering if I could have dinner with Hazza." She bites her lip.

Maura sighs. "Not tonight, Niall. Your father and I have some things we want to talk to you and Li about. Plus, you're grounded, remember?"

Niall groans dramatically sighing. "But, mummy, can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"That depends. Do you want to extend your punishment by two weeks? That's what? A month and a half in total?"

"Fine!" Niall huffs hanging up the phone. "I have to go home, Shirley." She smirks at the reference standing to her feet.

Harry nods and takes his phone back from her. "Want me to drive you home? It'll only take like five minutes."

"That would be awesome." She heads outside sliding into the passenger seat when he unlocks his car. Her fingers turn the radio on instantly smiling.

"Looks like the Biebs is on." Without another word she starts to sing to 'Boyfriend.'

Harry groans and rolls his eyes. "Bieber? Really, Niall? You have the weirdest taste in music." He buckles himself in and starts heading towards the Payne house. "I'm going to get you to listen to indie music."

"Your Hipster music doesn't appeal to me." She rolls her eyes especially when the song ends. "Besides mainstream is what's popular." She grins when a Cher Lloyd song comes on.

"Mainstream is too shrill and pop. It's disgusting." He makes a disgusted face and looks in his rear view mirror before turning onto Niall's street. "So are you going to call Louis when you get home? I'm sure he'd love to hear from you."

"I don't have a phone, but maybe Liam will let me use his." She leans over kissing Harry's cheek when he stops. "Thanks, Hazzy." She exits the car heading inside.

"I'm back, warden! When do the prisoners go back to their cells?" She yells once she makes it inside.

Maura rolls her eyes. "Please stop being so dramatic, Niall. I don't understand why you think this behaviour is acceptable. You broke our trust, now you're paying the consequences." She washes her hands before poking her head out of the kitchen. "I don't think you understand just how angry your father is at you right now."

"What I don't understand is what I did wrong. I had sex, okay? There's nothing wrong with it. We were safe and I'm not pregnant." Niall enters the kitchen grabbing an apple out of the basket. "And none of you complimented my hair." She huffs taking a bite of the fruit.

"Do you even hear yourself?" Maura asks her shockingly. "Niall, we raised you better than this. I know we did." Drying her hands, she grabs four plates from the cupboard and begins setting the table. "Your father and I didn't raise you to be having sex at sixteen. We always told you to save yourself and wait for marriage so this was completely disrespectful to do that in our home when we trusted you to be left alone."

"In Liam's bed." She mumbles around the produce hoping her mum didn't hear. "I wasn't planning to anyways! Louis came over and it just happened!" She stands up pushing the stool back into the island.

"These things don't happen, Niall! There's always planning. If it was so spontaneous, why was he prepared with condoms? Or does he just sleep around that much that carries condoms with him wherever he goes? Is really that confident that he can get a girl to bed?" Maura is yelling now and she absolutely hates raising her voice. "I honestly don't even know who you are right now. One thing's certain, you're not my little girl right now."

Niall throws her apple away. "You shouldn't be one to judge! You had Liam when you were sixteen! At least I have the decency to use a fucking condom!"

"What did I just walk into?" Geoff sets his briefcase down walking into the room.

Maura bursts into tears as her daughter's words are flung at her. It's a slap in the face to everything she tried to instill in her daughter and hoped to teach her. "I'm done. I can't even look at you right now. I can honestly say I've never been truly angry with you, but I just can't look at you without wanting to slap you." She storms from the kitchen and up the stairs, slamming their bedroom door behind her.

Niall shakes her head tugging at her short hair. She feels horrible but at the same time she feels like her mum deserved it.

Geoff sighs. "I know you're not this person, Ni. I'm disappointed though that you would take your feelings out on your mum." He heads upstairs to comfort his wife and let her know that it's not her fault.

\------------

Niall's lying on her bed, stomach pressed against the mattress. Her dad grounded her not only to the house but to her room too. She had opened the window feeling way too claustrophobic, her green walls and Irish flag closing in on her.

Either way Niall buries her face into her arms waiting for dinner or school in the morning.

A knock at her windowpane had Nick smiling into her room. "Hey. You want some company? You look pretty lonely, doll." He climbs lightly into her room and brushes away the imaginary dirt. "Why are you locked up in a tower when we could be out having fun?"

"I'm grounded for skipping." Her head shoots up realizing that someone was actually there. "You shouldn't be here. My dad will kill you." She sighs rolling over to lie on her back instead.

Nick unzips his hoodie and toes off his shoes before coming to lie next to her on the bed. "He'll never even know. It's a simple climb really. He's practically begging me to come and take you away." He chuckles as he rests his hand at her far hip and rubs small circles at the exposed skin there. "It's almost like a fairytale, doll."

"Yeah, except the princess has to return to her castle. And I'm not risking anything." She looks down at his hand.

"You should go, babe." She can't risk anything especially if someone walked in to see him.

"No one said the knight has to take her away. He's perfectly fine just lieing there with his princess and telling her how much he loves her." He places a careful kiss to the corner of her mouth. "He just wants to tell her how beautiful, stunning, and absolutely gorgeous."

Niall's face flushes looking away from him. He's so nice to her and he loves her too. "No, I'm not." She can't even look him in the eye. "Harry said I don't remind him of Taylor. He says Taylor's whiny but he likes me. He also said that Louis doesn't think I'm a slut."

Nick frowns. He hasn't expected Harry to try and talk to Niall about everything. He needed to do a little bit of damage control. "Doll, why would he tell you to your face that he doesn't really like you? You see how he acts with Taylor and he's probably doing the same thing to one." He runs his fingers gently through her red hair. "And he's probably just trying to get you back with Louis because Louis needs you to get his rocks off."

Niall frowns. "But I've never had a problem with them. We've all been friends for six years. I don't understand why all of a sudden they hate me." She looks at him skeptically and maybe she's close to putting two and two together.

"Niall, why would I lie to you? I love you and just want you to surround yourself with people who actually love you and don't just keep you around because their friends with your brother." He peppers kisses along the side of her face. "I just love you so much and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I've never gotten hurt before." She sits up to look down at him. "No one has ever told me this so just why are you the first one?" Niall stares down at him in expectation.

"Because I'm tired of them lying to you and thinking they can get away with it all, doll." Nick looks up at her with pleading eyes. "I don't want you to be just another notch on Louis' bedpost."

"I don't know if I should believe you. I've only known you a few months." She pulls her knees to her chest. Niall sighs kind of wanting to be alone.

Nick sighs. "Niall, you have to trust me. The guys aren't what they seem. They told the girls about you spreading your legs for Louis and now that's getting around the school. I've been asked why I'm dating a slut, a whore, a slag. It hurts to hear them call you that because I love you."

He slips out his phone and opens up to the photos. "Look what's being written about you. 'For a great blow job call Niall Payne.' That's written on a wall in every boy's restroom at school. It hurts so much to know that the boys are stabbing you in the back and laughing about it in front of you."

Niall feels tears well up. Nick has actual proof of it. She can't deny evidence. "Is that true? They really..." Her breathe is shaky. "When I was gone all summer and I asked you said that they told you how cool and laid back I was."

Nick bites at his lip. "I just kind of inferred all that from the pictures I saw around the house." He smirks as he finds the chink in her armour and starts to dig. "Plus as you would put photos up online, they would look at them and point out was wrong. Too blonde, too fat, too pale... They were vicious. I just didn't want to tell you that first day and have you hate me."

Tears are welling and ready to spill. "They really... Really...?" She feels her heart breaking with each word. "What did... Did Louis...?" Niall licks over her lips. "And Liam?"

Really Liam and Louis were the most important people to her.

Nick looks down at the bedspread. "I'm sorry. Liam was the worst. He said you'd always been a chubby kid and you just never seemed to lose any fat." He looks back up at her. "Niall... Come on, doll. It's not the end of the world. You still have me. I love you like they never could."

A knock on Niall's door interrupts them. "Niall? I want to talk about what we said in the kitchen." Maura's voice floated under the door.

"Uh, one minute." She grabs Nick by the hand forcing him into her closet, closing the shutter doors. Niall opens the door still crying. "Come in."

Maura opens the door and her face is one of indifference and apathy. "Niall, your father and I talked about it and we want you to break up with Nick. From what Liam's told us, we don't trust him and we don't want you anywhere near him."

Niall's heart drops, lips parted and jaw practically hitting the floor. "No! I love Nick! Liam thinks I'm worthless anyway of course he wouldn't want me happy!" She storms back into her room knocking her nightstand over, her alarm and papers scattering. "He says I'm fat and I'm ugly! I'm not breaking up with Nick you can't make me!"

Maura sighs. "Again with the dramatics, Niall. Your brother loves you. So do your father and I and we don't like your attitude since you and Nick started dating. You're rude, uncaring, and you're acting like a child."

She steps forward and rights Niall's nightstand. "You're breaking up with Nick and that's final."

Niall laughs hard leaning in to get into her personal space. "Make me." She lies back on her bed scoffing. "I'll see him whether you like it or not."

"What is your problem, Niall? First you disrespect us and sleep with someone before marriage. Then you absolutely destroy your phone. Next you chop off all your hair and dye it this hideous red. And now you're being absolutely rude to me!"

Maura is fuming as she comes to tower over Niall from her vantage point (normally Niall towers over her). "Are you on drugs? Are you drinking? What has gotten into you?"

Niall looks at her in disbelief. "No! I would never do that! I mean, I drink but that's only when dad hands me a beer and says bottoms up." She groans rubbing at her hair. "You think it's ugly? See Nick is right!" She cries harder. "And Nick showed me this picture! Someone is writing about how Niall Payne gives the best blowjobs."

Maura just stared at her daughter. "No one would be writing anything if you kept your legs closed like we told you." With that, she turns towards the door and begins to leave. "Oh, and have a great night." The door slams shut behind her.

Niall cries harder referring to Nick. "You're right! Nobody cares about me!" Her entire body trembles. "My own mum thinks I'm a slut.”

Nick slowly makes his way from the closet and wraps his arms around her to hold her close. "It's okay, doll. I love you. I'm here for you. No don't need your mum or dad. You only need me." He holds her for a bit longer and rubs at her back. "Pack a bag. You're going to stay at my place tonight. I don't want you to be in this toxic atmosphere."

Niall nods. She gets up locking her door. "That way if they try to check on me they'll think I just locked myself in." She grabs her backpack for school and another bag to pack her things. She starts throwing her things in zipping it up when it was full. After she puts her Justin Bieber CD in playing it on loop. "Let's go."

Nick grabs her backpack and pulls it on normally and climbs out the window and onto the tree by her window. "Toss your other bag down and follow me. Be careful, doll. I don't want you falling." He continues down the tree and makes it down to the bottom with a soft thud. "Come on! I'm down here. You can do it, doll."

Niall tosses her bag down watching her boyfriend catch it. "Oh God this is high up." She sticks one leg out the window. "Oh God I don't think I can do it."

"Don't worry. I got you. Nothing is going to happen. They do this in movie all the time." He sets her bag and her backpack down to make sure he can catch her if she falls. "Should I climb back up there and carry you down on my back?"

"No, no I got this." She sticks out her other leg before realizing what he said. "Movies? You don't do something because they did it in movies!" She finally twists her body managing to get onto the branch before making it down and finally standing on solid ground. "I'm never doing that again."

Nick chuckles and grabs her waist to pull her close. "I don't know. I prefer that to using the front door." He smiles and presses their lips together softly. He rests his forehead against hers. "You ready to get away from here, doll?"

"Please. I can't be here." She laces her fingers with Nick while handling the second bag. "I have to be home tomorrow though." She looks back at her window sighing.

"Don't worry. They won't even know you're gone." He grabs her backpack and shoulders it with the arm that isn't tangled with hers. "What do you think they'd do if they realised you were gone?" He asks as they cross her front lawn heading towards his car.

"Kill me." She bites her lip opening the backseat to throw her bag in before throwing her backpack in. "I love you." She plants a kiss on him getting into the passenger side of his car.

"I'm so glad you two love each other." Geoff said as he stepped from the front door of their house. "Next time you want to sneak out, don't walk across the living room windows."

Nick looks down at Niall unsure of what to do. "Uh..."

Niall pulls away from Nick. "Daddy..." She doesn't know what to do but hopefully the princess act would help out.

Geoff sighs. "Don't you 'daddy' me. Grab your bags and get inside. We're going to sit down and have a little chat about your behaviour."

Nick, still unsure of what to do, looks sadly at Niall. "You're choice, doll. Come with me or stay here."

"My dad's standing there I can't just go." She reaches into the back gathering her things. "I love you." She kisses him again before trudging inside.

"I'll pick you up for school!" Nick shouts before getting into his car and heading home.

Geoff sighs and follows behind Niall. "What the hell were you thinking going off like that with him?"

"Getting away from here. Mum thinks I'm a slut. I haven't done anything sexual besides what I did with Louis." She sits down on the couch huffing. "I don't want to be here." Niall sighs hiding her face in her hands.

"Why, Niall? Why do you want be away from here? What is so bad in this house that you feel the need to run to Nick's?" He just wants his daughter back. This girl sneaking out of windows and yelling at her mother was not his little girl.

"Because of Liam!" Niall cries out tears springing up.

"He and Harry and Zayn! They told everyone I opened my legs to Louis! Do you even know what's happening at school? Every stall in the boy's bathroom is advertising how Niall Payne gives great blowjobs! I've never even given one! And when I told mum she said I deserved it for spreading my legs!" She starts sobbing all over again. "No one but Nick cares that people are saying nasty things about me!"

Geoff's heart broke as he watched his daughter break in front of his. He didn't want her to feel this way and he just wanted to hold her and never let her go. "Niall..." He moved to wrap his arms around her and hold her. He had no clue it was that bad. "Do you really feel like you should be with Nick over your own family?"

"My family? I don't even have one! Liam did this to me!" She buries her face into his chest crying. "I don't want to be here. I want to be in Ireland." She sobs curling against him.

Geoff nods. "Okay. Get your bags and I'll take you to Nick's for the night. I'll look around at schools in Ireland and see if you can stay with your Granny for a semester of schooling." He pulls back, hoping to see a shred of happiness on her face. "Does that sound okay to you?"

Niall smiles happily running to the garage to get the key to unlock her room door.

Geoff sighs heading upstairs. He didn't want to think Liam would do that to his own sister. When he knocks and doesn't get an answer he comes in finding Liam lying on his bed, laptop in front of him and his headphones in. The older man leans against the wall waiting for his son to notice him.

Liam is solely focused on the movie he's watching that he doesn't notice his dad for a good five minutes. "Oh!" He pauses the movie and takes his headset off. "Hey. What's up?"

Geoff closes the door taking a seat at Liam's computer desk. "Hey, son. I just wanted to ask you a few things." He sighs again running a hand through his hair. "I've been talking to Niall... Caught her trying to sneak out with Nick."

Liam rolls his eyes. "She's become so codependent on him. It's creepy." He thinks back to health class trying to place what going to with his sister. "Did you tell him to go to hell?"

"No, I was very cordial about it. When I asked her why she wanted to leave she blamed you and the boys. Said that you lot told everyone about her sleeping with Louis." He leans forward, elbows on his knees. "I really hope that's not true."

Liam bit his lip. "If we did, it wasn't intentional. We were talking about it and the girls were there and their friends were there..." He winces as he realises that in a way he did tell the entire school about his sister sexual exploits. "It was all Harry's fault! He wanted to know!"

Geoff groans rubbing at his temples. "Niall told me that Nick had shown her pictures. Some boy is writing in all the stalls that your sister is 'giving great blowjobs.' Liam, she's being made to be a whore." He can't believe Niall had been right and he's upset. "Niall's going to be staying in Ireland because of this."

"What! No, no, no, no! She's staying right here! I graduate next semester! She has to be stay here!" Liam is on his feet and screaming for Niall to get to his room and to stop whatever it was she was doing.

Geoff stands up himself. "I understand, but if you hadn't said a thing about your sister she would be staying."

Niall pokes her head in avoiding eye contact with Liam. She didn't want to talk to him.

"Niall... You have to stay. Please don't go Ireland. What about Nick? What about Louis? What are those boys gonna do when you're gone?" Liam doesn't understand. Why would someone write that about his sister? He can only think of one person who Niall's ever given a blow job too.

"Not staying, especially with you around." She snaps at him glancing back over her shoulder wanting to escape.

Geoff sighs unsure of whether to leave the pair alone or not.

"Niall, please. It was an accident! I want you here when I graduate, not in a different country. Please, stay..." Liam begged.

Maura enters the room frowning. "What's going on? Why all the shouting?"

Niall glares at her mum but answers anyways. "Your son told the whole school about Louis! He's the reason everyone is calling me a whore but that's what I get for opening my legs right?" She storms out more tears spilling.

Maura swallows the huge lump in her throat. She hadn't meant what she said. She was still upset with the girl and said the first thing that had come to mind.

Liam collapses on his bed, burying his face in his pillow and sobbing loudly. "Just get out, please."

Geoff sighs. "Liam, you're going to be punished for this. I'll have to come up with something later. Right now I have to buy a plane ticket for Niall." He leaves the room himself heading to his own.

\------------

It's been a week since the incident in Liam's bedroom with her family.

She tried telling Nick about her moving to Ireland. Instead of one or two punches it's escalated to him beating her. Her stomach, sides, anywhere not visible is covered with black and purple marks. Niall enters health but instead of the usual table in the front with the guys she sits in the back. She's not allowed to talk to them from what Nick said.

Liam and Zayn enter laughing at something one of them had said. They take their normal seats and settle in.

Zayn turns back to look at Niall and offer her a seat, but when he sees she's not looking he sighs and turns around again. "I don't get it. What did we do to make her so angry that she won't even talk to us?"

Niall throws her hood up to cover herself looking down at the tabletop.

The bell rings Mister Riley entering the classroom. "Good morning, class! Now I wasn't going to spend much time on dating violence but I have decided," he shoots a look to Niall, "to change my mind."

Zayn sighs. "Mister Riley, I think we get it. It's wrong, it's horrible, and the abuser should be shot. Why try and convince us something we already know?"

Liam just stays quiet. He's been watching Niall pull away from them and only talking and hanging around with Nick. He's toyed with the idea Niall being in an abusive relationship, but that's his sister. It would never happen to her.

The teacher shoots Zayn a look. "Some people benefit more from this than you would, Mister Malik." He moves back to the front writing 'WHY' across the whiteboard. "I think this right here is the most asked question."

Liam raises his hand. "You mean, like why would they do it? Why do they enjoy it? Why do they like making others feel small?"

Zayn furrows his brow and looks over at Liam. "Something you ain't telling me? That seemed pretty ready to go."

He nods his head. "Well, yes but really the biggest why? Why do people stay with abusers?"

Niall stays looking down grabbing her iPod and headphones.

A girl in the middle shrugs. "Fear? I mean, I'm sure if I told someone who was beating on me that I was leaving they'd get even angrier."

"That or they literally can't leave. The abuser won't let them. Says something like this is done when I say it is." Another kid supplies.

He's glad that most of his students seem to be interested. "Great answers class. Niall what do you think?"

Niall's caught off guard looking up at the man.

Liam turns to look at his sister. She looks tired and a little worn out. He desperately wants to know what has got her so down and he's really scared that he already knows the answer.

Niall glances around lips parted. She has no idea what to say. "I don't know I've never been in that situation."

Mister Riley hums. "But I'm sure you can think of something."

Zayn sighs. "She's obviously not interested in your lesson. Just let her get some sleep or something. She looks dead tired."

Niall just looks away. She doesn't want to answer.

Mister Riley sighs walking away. "Anyone else have any answers?"

The room remains quiet and the students are looking towards the man for the answer for their notes.

One girl raises her hand. "Mister Riley? My friend used to be in this situation. She said the abuser cut her off from everyone. Friends, family, teachers, everyone. She said she felt alone and that he was the only one there for her. So I guess they stay because they crave the love and touch of someone else."

Mister Riley smiles taking the expo marker and writing loneliness underneath the WHY. "And that's what I was looking for. They don't have the love of anyone else but this person."

Niall just looks off into space virtually nodding off.

"But how does an abuser convince them that no one loves them? I mean, they have to know that their family loves them." Liam furrows his brows confusedly.

"They turn their family against them. It starts with lies and if it doesn't automatically work they get the victim to do things that would upset their loved ones. Once that happens, it's an ‘I told you so’." He caps the marker noticing they're almost out of time.

Liam bites his lip. "What kind of things to upset family? Like..." He doesn't want to make it obvious that he's talking about his sister. "Just what kind of things?"

"It varies. Making the victim do things out of character. And of course lying to the family members about sexual things or something else."

The bell rings before he has time to say anything else.

Zayn gets up to pack his stuff and is ready to head out when he turns to see Liam still in his chair. "Aye, you coming?"

"Yeah... Um, actually I'll see you at lunch. I want to talk to Mister Riley about something." Liam smiles up at Zayn and waits until the room is empty. "Mister Riley? Can we talk about something important?"

Mister Riley sits at his desk looking up at Liam in curiosity. "Of course, Liam. I'm always here to talk." He gets up to close his door before sitting back down.

"It's about Niall. Um..." He doesn't know how to say this without accusing Nick of being an abuser. "She's changed a lot recently and it didn't really start until her and Nick started dating. Should... Should I be worried that something's going on there?"

"Can you tell me how she's changed?" The older man had gotten the same impression but he didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"Just like behaviour changes and appearance changes. She basically called our mum a whore and ditched school. Then she came home and all her hair was gone and it was suddenly it was all red."

Liam shifts uncomfortably and wonders if he should include the incident where Niall almost broke her nose. "Uh, she came home once with a pretty bruised face and a nearly broken nose. Oh! And she broke down when my dad was yelling at her and begged him not to hit her."

Mister Riley frowns. "Liam, you need to get her out of this relationship now. How aggressive is he?" He's starting to worry now for this young girl's well-being.

Liam shrugs. "That's the thing. He never even seems upset. He's always smiling and laughing when they're together. That's why I was worried I was overreacting." He sighs. "Mum and dad told Niall that she had to break up with him and she had a mental breakdown. She tried to sneak out to his house and started blaming me for everything. I mean, I just thought she loved him. You think he's abusing her?"

Mister Riley frowns. "Well if he's friendly I can't really tell you. Most abusers are aggressive even to friends." He wants to help, but he can't.

Liam's shoulders slump in defeat. "I just don't know. The last week has been hell. Since the breakdown, she won't speak to Zayn, Harry, or me. She locks herself in her room and I hear her talking to someone, but I assume it's Nick climbing through the window again."

He frowns when he feels tears rolling down his cheeks. "I just want my little sister back. I hate this shell of a person she's become."

"The best thing to do is try and talk to her." He sighs looking at the clock. "I have lunch. I'm sorry." He stands up sighing.

Liam swallows down the sob threatening to break through and nods. "Yeah. I'm sorry to bother you. It's probably nothing. If you see something, will you let me know?"

"I will Liam." Mister Riley opens the door letting the younger boy out.

\-----------

Liam slowly chews his broccoli as he looks between his mother and sister. They hadn't spoken in a week and he sees how his mum is upset and miserable. He just wants his family back and this isn't right.

Maura is sipping at her wine that she's taken to drinking with dinner and keeps her eyes focused on her plate of chicken, mashed potatoes, and broccoli. It's Niall's favourite meal and she's hoping to break the tension by fixing her daughter something she'll enjoy.

Niall pushes the food around with her fork not very hungry.

Geoff wipes his mouth with a table napkin. "Niall, your plane leaves this Saturday at ten in the morning."

Liam's fork screeches across his plate as he momentarily loses control of it. He looks up in a mild panic. He didn't think Niall was actually going to go. He thought they only told her that to make her happy.

Maura closes her eyes and takes a shuddery breath. "Your grandmother is excited that you want to come study over there. She's getting the guest room ready for you."

Niall nods stabbing at her food. She's quiet for a moment. "I'm breaking up with Nick."

Geoff looks up from his plate. With her moving he didn't think she would end it with her boyfriend.

Liam looks relieved. "You sure? I thought you loved him and everything."

Maura, who's just as excited as Liam, shushes him. "It's her life. She can do as she pleases."

"I'm leaving. There's no reason to keep anything up." That's a lie. Maybe health had made her realize that she's in an abusive relationship.

Geoff smiles nodding. "Niall, sweetheart… I don't know how everyone here feels, but I want my baby to stay."

Liam smiles and nods. "I want you to stay. But I think you already knew that."

Maura bites her lip. "I want you to stay, but if you're truly unhappy here than you should go back to Ireland."

Niall smiles softly. "I'd like to stay here. I'm sorry mum for what I said and I get that I'm still grounded. Could I get some blonde dye?"

Geoff feels like he has his daughter back.

Maura smiles and looks at her daughter for the first time in a week. "Of course, darling. I love you so much."

Liam happily shovels a bite of potatoes in his mouth. At least he has his family back.

Niall eats some of her food finally deciding to stand. "Can I be excused?" She's going to lock her window tonight not wanting to have Nick visit her.

"Of course. Liam can clean up tonight. Go rest, darling." Maura smiles and dismisses her daughter.

\------------

Niall's sitting in Nick's car the next day her jaw in pain. A hit for locking her window. She sees her street coming up waiting to break up with him until she's safely in front of her house.

Nick is holding the wheel and glaring at the road. "Why did you lock the window, Niall? What were you doing? Who was with you? Were you cheating again?" He stops outside her house and turns the car off. He keeps the doors locked and turns to face her. "Answer me, dammit!"

Niall flinches. "No one was there. I just didn't want you coming in." She unbuckles her seat belt putting her hands up in case he got violent.

"Why? Why wouldn't you want me there? I don't understand what's wrong with you lately." He unlocks the doors and gets out, slamming his door behind him. He walks over to her side and pulls the door open for her. "Come on. Get the hell out."

Niall gets out glad. She looks towards the living room windows but there's no one home. Her mum was probably shopping, her dad working, and Liam at football practice.

"Nick, we're breaking up. I can't date someone who's abusing me." She scurries to her door.

"What!" He shouts and hurries up to the door behind her. He pushes the door open once she's got it unlocked and shoves her in as well. He heads in behind her and slams the door. "You think I abuse you? I'm the best damn thing you'll ever get." He pulls back and punches her at her ribs knowing there was a bruise there already.

Niall whimpers pushing at his chest. "Stop it! Stop someone will be home any minute! Get out of my house we're done!" She runs up the stairs wanting to lock her bedroom door and hideaway. She gets to the corridor seeing her open door at the end.

Nick runs after her and catches her at the top of the stairs. "I say when were finished. This relationship is not over." He wraps his hand around her bicep and digs in as tight as he can before pulling her down the hall and tossing her into her own room. He slams her door behind them and locks it.

"I don't know where you get this idea that you control any aspect of this relationship, but you need a reminder of who's in charge." He pushes her down onto her bed.

Niall thrashes at him, pushing at his chest. "Stop! Nick, please don't do anything you'll regret!" Without thinking she spits at him suddenly furious. "Get the fuck off of me you asshole! I'll call the police!"

He furrows his brow and brings his hand down against her face. "Shut up! I've had enough of your mouth today." He grabs at her shirt and rips it open. Her skin is mottled and black and blue all over. He grins as he presses at the bruised skin. "You really think going all the way to Ireland will get you away from me? Don't you get it? You can't get away from me."

"Get the hell off me! Stop it!" She's screaming and crying struggling to get away. "We're over! You don't own me! I'll tell my dad and the cops if you don't stop!" She's close to tears hoping he would leave at her threats.

Nick laughs. "You're dad? Please. Liam talks about him all the time. I can take him on and probably send him to the hospital." He undoes her shorts and roughly shoves them down before slipping his hand down her underwear. "You're going to spread your legs and you're going to fucking keep quiet about it."

"No! Please, Nick, don't! I don't want to! Stop!" Niall sobs, tears taking over the anger. He's going to rape her a second time and she couldn't do anything. Niall keeps her legs shut tight pushing at his hand. "Get off! We're over! We're not together! Why can't you leave me alone?"

"Shut up!" He lands another hit to the side of her face before reaching down and shoving her legs apart. He pulls her underwear down and smirks. "Haven't seen you this naked since the underground party. You know, the one where I took your virginity before Louis could even touch you."

"You raped me! You absolute prick! Stop please! I don't want this!" She kicks her legs out screaming bloody murder.

\------------

Geoff had come home from work in a great mood. He had his daughter back and she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. He looks to the front of their house in confusion while he parks. Who was here besides Niall?

The older man gets inside and the minute he does, he hears screaming. "Niall?"

Niall can hear her father. "Daddy! Daddy!"

Nick covers her mouth and glares down at her. "Shut up. Don't you say a word." He hisses.

He keeps one hand against her mouth tightly, pushing her head firmly down to the mattress. His other hand his fumbling at his belt, trying to get it open one handed.

Geoff rushes upstairs immediately going to Niall's door. He tries turning the knob to find it locked. "Niall? Niall!"

Niall's sobbing into Nick's hand looking towards the door.

Nick growls as he finally gets his belt and pants undone. "Going to wreck you while your daddy is on the other side of the door." He removes his hand and lines himself up at her entrance and rubs himself around her, teasing and torturing her. He leans in and whispers in her ear, "is that what you want?" He moves to press his mouth against Niall's and bites at her bottom lip harshly.

Niall takes the movement of his hand to scream. "Daddy!"

Geoff's eyes widen and he lets the door go. He takes a step back and rams into the wood with his shoulder. He takes a step back and does it again hearing a splintering crack. One more time.

Nick pulls away and lands one last punch straight to her jaw. "Your daddy can't do shit. He's too soft. He can't hurt me." With one quick push of his hips, he's inside her and the door to her room is cracking and he can hear Mister Payne slamming his weight against it.

"Dad!" Niall screams pain shooting through her legs. She's screaming and crying.

Geoff breaks it finally stepping into the room to see Nick inside of his obviously unwilling daughter. "Get the hell off of her!" He snarls grabbing Nick by the arms and pulling him off, tossing the boy to the side.

Nick tumbles backwards and trips over his falling jeans. He laughs at pulls his jeans up and does them up before heading to the window and opening it quickly. "Have fun taking care of her, daddy. By the way, Niall, we're over." He chuckles as he starts out the window and down the tree.

Niall sobs curling into a ball, knees against her chest and arms holding the opposite shoulder. "Daddy..." she cries body aching and throbbing from the thrashing.

Geoff turns back to his daughter and immediately wants to comfort her. He sits on the edge of her bed and goes to set his hand on her shoulder. "Niall? Oh my god. My baby girl..." He doesn't know what to say. He's looking at her body that's completely covered in bruises and he's trying to get the picture of Nick inside his daughter out of his head.

Niall throws herself into her dad's arms, burying her face into his chest. "Daddy, I didn't want to! He made me." Her entire body trembles with her cries clenching at his button up shirt.

"I know, baby, I know." He holds her close and pets at her hair trying to comfort her. He pulls back a bit and looks over her once more. "I need you to get dressed, baby. I'm going to take you to the hospital okay? I need to know you're okay. I need to make sure you're safe."

Niall cries weakly but nods her head slowly. She reaches for her underwear next to her pulling them on. "It hurts, it hurts." She breathes too weak to find shorts.

Geoff gets up and quickly heads to Liam's room and grabs a pair of his son's basketball shorts and brings them back. "Can you get them on or do you need help?"

He picks up a random shirt from the floor and sets that on the bed as well. He watches as the tears go streaming down her face and there's nothing he can do about it. "My baby girl..."

"Can't get my shirt." She knows that she can't pull it on, but she manages to get the shorts. She latches onto his forearm getting to her feet, feeling tired and exhausted.

"Okay. Don't worry. I'll take care of you, baby." He tosses the shirt on the ground again and goes to root through her wardrobe searching for a button up of some type. He finds a flannel that he's pretty sure is Liam's and goes to his daughter's aide. "Slip your arms in and I can button it."

Niall slips one arm into each sleeve collapsing against his side. She's so tired and drained both physically and emotionally. Without meaning too she passes out.

\------------

Geoff pulls his phone from his pocket as he sits in the waiting room. He knows Maura will be driving so he figures it's best not to call her yet, but Liam is just about done with practice so he scrolls to his son's name and presses the green button.

Someone picks up after the third ring. "Liam?"

"Hey dad what's going on?" Liam calls. His phone is sitting on the bench in the locker room, changing out of his sweaty jersey. He's half paying attention more joking around with the others.

"I, uh, I need you to come to the hospital with your mum when she gets home." He doesn't want to scare his son, but he knows that Zayn and Harry will be nearby. "I had to take Niall into the emergency room when I got home. Maybe bring some of her friends to cheer her up?"

"Emergency room? Why the hell is Niall in the emergency room!" Liam shouts tearing his clothes off to get dressed.

Geoff sighs heavily. "Nick didn't take so well to being broken up with. Her torso is completely covered in bruises and he..." He chokes a little as the mental image of his baby girl being violated surfaces to his mind. "He forced her to do something she didn't want."

"Oh God. Oh God. I'll be there I'll get mum and the guys." Liam hangs up ripping his bag out of the locker and jogging around the corner to find Zayn and Harry. "Niall's in the hospital I'll explain at my house." He'd rather explain to the guys and his mum at the same time.

Zayn nearly drops his cleats at Liam's words. "Shit! Okay." He throws the rest of his stuff haphazardly into his sports bag and quickly zips it shut. He slams his locker, twisting the combo quickly and shouldering his bag. "What's the plan?"

"We go to mine to grab my mum." Liam sprints off to his car.

"Seriously we spent the entire practice running." Harry groans going after him.

Zayn shoots Harry a glare. "Niall is in the hospital and you're complaining about having to run?" He huffs and climbs into Liam's car hurriedly shoving his bag on the floor and buckling in. "Why don't you do something useful and call Louis?"

"I'll call him!" Liam throws the keys to Harry, tears welling in his eyes. Really it's not a good idea for him to drive. Once they're driving Liam dials Louis up.

"Leeeeeeyum! You called me while I was in the library you twat! I have a paper due tomorrow morning, so make this a quick call please."

Liam can't hold it in any longer. "Nick put Niall in the hospital!" He doesn't want to go into details just hoping that was enough for Louis.

"What! I'm finishing this paper and hopping the first train home. Nick is gonna get my fist in his face. What did he do to her? Is she gonna be okay? Li, she has to be okay. I love her dammit!"

"I don't know Louis. I... He beat her..." he pauses to look at Harry and Zayn. "He... Fuck. Louis, he raped her." Liam burst into sobs at thinking of his baby sister crying and begging for Nick to stop.

"Shit. Okay, um, I'll ask my professor for an extension and head right home. I'm going to kill him. There's no way he's making it out alive. He fucking touched her and... Fuck, Liam. I'm so sorry. I should have been there. I should have stayed and protected her."

"You didn't know. I have to go I see my house and my mum's car." He ends the call practically jumping out when the car stops. "Mum! Mum!" Liam shouts into the house panicking.

Maura pokes her head out from the kitchen, face pale and phone attached to her ear. "What the hell is going on? Have you seen Niall's door? It looks an animal tried to charge it! And now she's missing!" She huffs and tosses the phone down on the counter. "I have been calling the Grimshaw's house for the past fifteen minutes and keep getting the voicemail. It's infuriating!"

Liam shakes his head. "Trust me if they're smart they won't." He grabs a hold of her shoulders. "Dad called. He aaid he's at the hospital. Niall... She tried breaking up with him... He beat her and... Raped her."

It never got easier to say.

Maura blinks a few times before collapsing against Liam's chest. "That's my baby! My little girl! What gives him the right to touch her like that?" She crying profusely into his shirt and grabbing at the material between her fingers. "She's only sixteen! She's still a baby!"

"Come on. Zayn and Harry are in my car. We need to go see her." He helps his mum outside locking the front door behind him with his house key.

Harry swallows thickly, greeting the older woman. When everyone's buckled he peels out of the drive towards the direction of the hospital.

\------------

Maura sat next to her husband in complete silence. She's scared to say anything positive in case it all just seems to false hope.

Geoff had been unusually quiet and when she asked, he told her what he broke down the door to find. She didn't comment or cry, she merely gripped his hand and thanked him for saving their daughter.

Her patience was wearing thin though as her worry and anxiety grew over Niall.

Liam comes in after his mum sitting on the other side of his dad. "I hope she's okay."

Harry slowly steps in standing in the corner rather than by the door or near the family, feeling out of place.

Zayn frowns and stands next to Harry. "You okay? You seem kind of out of it." He knows that asking if he's okay is stupid at this point in time, but he's going to make sure at least one of his friends is okay. Liam needs to be alone with his family anyway.

"No, I'm not. Maybe we should leave until she wakes up?" Harry's ready to leave when he hears rustling.

"Daddy?" Niall mumbles eyes fluttering open to find her family. She sighs in relief when she sees them all sitting there.

Zayn slips an arm around Harry's shoulders and leans in to whisper to him as Niall wakes up. "We'll talk later. I don't want you bottling anything up."

Maura releases a breath she didn't even know she was holding. "Oh, Niall! My baby!" She's crying again and wanting to get up to hug her, but being too scared to hurt Niall anymore.

Niall holds one arm out meakly. "Mummy? Can... Can you cuddle me?" It's been years since she's asked that, and she only asks if she's had some sort of nightmare that scared her.

Maura nods and carefully climbs up into the bed to wrap her daughter in her arms. She runs her fingers through the red hair and that makes her remember the Tesco bag sitting on the counter back at home. "I bought some blonde hair dye. I also bought some extensions if you want to try those to give yourself some length again."

Niall nods biting into her lip. "When I go home can we do it? I really want my hair blonde."

The doctor sticks his head into the room. "Hello, um, may I talk to the family?"

Zayn looks up and laces his fingers with Harry's, ready to pull him out of the room. Mister Payne's hand on his shoulder stops him.

"We're all family. I'm her father, that's her mother, this is her brother, and this is her cousin Harold and his significant other Zayn. See? All family."

Harry splutters at the notion of Zayn being his significant other but he stops when he realizes that he wants to hear.

The man nods smiling at Niall. "She can be released later today. From the examination, I'd say the abuse has been going on a few months with the colors of some bruises compared to others."

Liam drops his head in his hands and pulls at his hair lightly. "I knew it. I even asked Mister Riley about it. Niall, I'm so sorry. I should have done something."

Zayn shakes his head. "We should have done something. We just didn't know for certain if that's what was going on."

Niall looks at her lap ashamed. "No, I should have said something the first time he... Raped me."

Harry's eyes widen. "Ni, are you saying this happened more than once?"

Maura felt sick hearing that word applied to her daughter. And to make worst, she called her daughter a whore.

Liam starts crying. "The first time? Ni... When did he do that?"

Niall swallows. "Remember that party Nick took me to? Well he had ecstasy and I didn't want any but he slipped it into my drink. I woke up and he told me he did it even though I fell asleep and I started crying and that... That was the first time he hit me." She bursts into tears cuddling into her mum. "He made me do other things I didn't want to do!"

Maura held Niall tightly and started whispering softly to her to get her to calm down. "It's okay. We're here. Everything is going to be okay."

Liam sat there thinking, trying to put the pieces together. "So... Louis wasn't your first? Ni, why didn't you say anything?"

Niall sobs harder at the thought. "I'm sorry, mummy. I didn't want to be a whore but I felt so disgusting and I could still feel him I just had to get rid of it and I like Louis..." She trails off upset. "He said you all hated me and I just felt so alone."

Maura cries at the pain and sadness in her daughter's voice knowing that she contributed to his lies. "Baby, we'd never hate you. Be disappointed? Yes. Upset with you? Yes. But we would never, ever hate you." She looks to her husband unsure if she was saying the right things and wanting his comfort for their daughter. She couldn't do it alone.

Geoff rounds up on the other side of Niall, rubbing at her upper arm. "We love you so much honey. We love you and Liam more than anything."

The doctor clears his throat. "If one of the parents could come I need your signature to sign her out and she can go home within the hour."

Maura looks at Geoff and has a silent conversation with her husband. She nods and loosens her grip on Niall to go and sign the papers. "I'll be right back, baby."

Liam moves to take his mother's empty spot and hold his sister. "Don't worry, Niall. This is never happening again. He won't get anywhere near you. We'll take care of him. Zayn, Harry, Louis, and I will kick his ass."

Niall wipes at her eyes. "I want to see Louis."

Geoff frowns still upset with the boy, but after what happened he's not going to deny Niall anything. "I'm sure he'll come down."

"He should be on his way. He's probably just catching a train now." Zayn says from where he's still standing next to Harry. "Come on, significant other. Let's go call him and find out when he'll be here."

Harry scrunches his nose. "Don't get so used to calling me that, lover boy."

Zayn chuckles and leans down to press a huge wet kiss to Harry's cheek. "Come on, beautiful. You know I can't resist those curls." He laughs as he pulls Harry from the room to make the phone call.

Liam smiles down at his sister. "He'll be so excited to see you. He missed you last time he was in town."

Niall smiles softly gripping Liam's fingers lightly. "Nick broke my phone. Said I wasn't allowed to contact Lou."

"It doesn't matter what he said. He's gone and you can't talk to Louis all you want. I'll call him right now for you if that's what you want." Liam says as he runs his fingers gently across a bruise on her jaw.

Niall flinches both at the pain and at the movement towards her face. "Sorry." She mumbles sheepishly. "Yeah, I'd like to call him." She smiles leaning up to kiss Liam's jaw.

Geoff loves seeing his children so affectionate. He stands up looking towards the door. "I'll let you make your call without me." He blows the girl a kiss walking out.

Liam retracts his hand realising that just because Nick was gone didn't mean his effects were. He pulls his phone from his pocket and dials the older boy's number. He hands Niall the phone. "You want me here or do you want me to step out?"

"Whatever you're comfortable with." She waits for the ringing to stop and hear his voice.

"I'll give you two some space. I'll be just outside if you need me." He presses a kiss to her hair before getting up and heading out the door.

The ringing from the phone stopped and Louis' voice filtered through the line. "Liam? Is she okay? Have you heard anything?”

"Louis? Lou, it's Niall." She shudders at the sound of his voice.

"Niall? Babe, you scared me. I get a call from Liam saying you're in the hospital and that Nick did horrible things to you and I had no clue what to do. I'm on my home though. I need to see you and make sure you're okay. I... I miss you, Niall and I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you the way I should have."

"You were at Uni. Besides I didn't tell anyone, I wouldn't have told you. I'm such an idiot." She closes her eyes feeling tears. "I'll be released soon just come to mine."

"Okay. My train left about fifteen minutes ago so I won't be there for almost two hours. Probably get there around nine. You still want me to come over or do you want me just come over tomorrow?"

"I want you at my house. I called you because I want to see you." She looks up to see her dad.

Geoff smiles. "Baby, it's time to go home."

"Okay. I'll be there as soon as my train pulls in. Niall, I... I love you. I'll be there soon."

"I love you too." Niall looks away from her father her cheeks coloring pink.

"Bye, Ni." With that, a click transfers through the line and call is dead.

Maura pokes her head through the door and smiles. "You ready to go home, baby?"

Niall nods. She doesn't want to take advantage of her parents or anything. "Mummy, can we dye my hair and order pizza tonight?"

Geoff leans in to whisper to his wife. "Don't freak out over the bruises."

Maura looks confusedly over at her husband before turning back to Niall with a grin. "Of course we can! Did you want to try the extensions as well or just let it grow out naturally?" She moves forward to pull the blanket back to help her daughter get redressed from that stupid hospital gown when she sees her torso. Her breath catches in her throat and she freezes. "Oh..."

Niall's smile drops and she looks ashamed. "I'm sorry. I tried stopping him." She brings her knees up looking down. "I'd like the extensions."

Maura shakes herself from her stupor. "Don't be ridiculous. You have nothing to be sorry for." She looks at Geoff for a second before focusing back on her daughter. "This should be lots of fun. How about we dye your hair tonight and I'll take the day at work tomorrow and we'll work on those extensions. I'm going to need to look up how to do it."

Niall nods pulling her mum into a hug. "I love you mummy." She mumbles against her neck.

Geoff comes up offering a smile. "Come on let's get you dressed and ready."

Maura holds her tight. "I'll get her dressed. It's a bit inappropriate for you to be doing such things. It was fine when she was a baby, but she's a grown girl now."

The woman shoos him from the room and begins untying the gown from her daughter. She tries to distract herself as she clothes her little girl. "So what do you want on your pizza?"

"Pineapple and olives." Niall smiles, helping her with the clothes until she's dressed and ready to go. Her family always told her how disgusting the combination was. "Thanks. I love you."

"I love you too." Maura says with a huge smile. "You ready to go home and relax?"

Liam knocks and opens the door slightly. "Can Zayn and Harry come over? I didn't think it would be a problem, but I wanted to ask Niall if it would be a problem."

"I haven't talked to those arseholes in forever! I want them over!" Niall giggles but her body is aching. She grabs her mum's shoulder getting to her feet as best as she can.

Maura frowns. She's not an abuse victim, but she feels like Niall is still hiding her pain and trying to play it off. "Fine by me. Why don't you boys head to the house and your father and I will finish up everything here."

Liam nods and shuts the door, leaving the two alone again.

"Niall? You know I want you to be honest with me, right? Is there anything else Nick made you do that you were uncomfortable with?"

Niall closes her eyes her smile dropping from her face. "Nothing. I don't want to talk about it." She closes back in on herself walking towards the door.

Maura watches as her daughter heads out towards the rest of support group and she can't help but wonder what Nick did to her little girl. She heads out after the red head and sees Liam wrapping his sister in a tight hug. "Niall, do you want to ride home with the boys instead?"

"I want to ride with you and daddy. I need you guys right now." She kisses Liam heading back over to her mum.

"Can you cuddle with me in the back?" She knows how weird it probably is that she's being so touchy.

"Sure, darling." Maura sighs. She wanted to talk to Geoff alone before getting back to the house, but if Niall wanted to ride with them she wouldn't say no.

Liam takes his keys from his pocket and twirls them around his finger. "We'll see you at home then. Do you want to come with me when I go get Louis later?"

"I'm dying my hair tonight I'll see him when he gets here." She stops when she sees the look on her mum's face. "Actually I'll ride with the guys." She goes and attaches herself both to Zayn and Harry.

"You sure? I mean mum and dad's car will be so much more fun than ours." Liam chuckles as he heads towards the exit.

Maura smiles as she watches the boys and Niall head out. She's so thankful that Niall has a group of friends that love her and will protect her. She turns to her husband. "Come on. Let's take the long way home. I want to talk to you."

Geoff nods holding Maura's hand. "If this is about the door, I'll get a new one tomorrow." It's probably not about it but he leads her outside opening her door for her like normal.

Maura smiles lightly. "It's not about the door." She kisses his cheek before getting in and waiting for him to get in his side before continuing. "It's about Niall though. I want her to go to Ireland. I don't want her back at that school where everyone is going to know what happened." She bites at her lip and focuses on her fingers in her lap.

Geoff looks over at his wife. "Honey, after what happened she needs to be with her family." He sighs pulling out of the parking lot. "I think Niall should decide."

"Then we'll all go to Ireland. Geoff, I don't want her anywhere near that school building." Maura sighs, knowing her husband is right- it's Niall's choice. "At the very least, I want her to talk to a therapist. She's not telling us everything and that scares me."

"I'll agree to the therapist, but we're not moving. Niall makes the final decision, okay? What's the point of tearing her away from everything? Nick will be thrown in jail." He turns into their neighborhood. "Now go help your daughter with her hair and I'll order the pizza."

Maura sighs. "Fine. Niall wants pineapple and olives. Just get pepperoni or something simple for the boys. I'm not really hungry." She heads inside and goes to get the dye ready for when Niall gets home.

\------------

Louis is bouncing in the passenger seat of Liam's car as the boy turns into the driveway. "How she doing? She okay? God I miss her. Can I hug her? How much pain is she in? I should have brought flowers or something!"

Liam rolls his eyes. "Calm down. Jesus, let's go in." He turns off the car and when he enters he smiles at the sight.

Niall's blonde again and she's sitting in between Harry and Zayn laughing while trying to eat her pizza.

Louis stops in the doorway and looks at her. She doesn't look much different. A few bruises on her jaw and shorter hair, but she's pretty much the same. He lets out a relieved sigh. "Hey, Ni." He says from the doorway. He's unsure of how to greet her considering the last time he saw her they were on the couch kissing.

Niall's head whips around dropping her pizza back in the box. "Louis!" She jumps up practically throwing herself at him, arms snaking around his neck.

Louis catches her and wraps his arms around her waist and holds her tightly. "I missed you, Ni," he whispers into her ear. He pulls back and kisses at her forehead not wanting to overstep any boundaries or make her uncomfortable by straight kissing her.

She winces at how tight his arms are. "Can you loosen your grip?" Niall bites her lip kind of wanting to attack him. In no way does she want to date, but she needs some kind of love. "Can we talk in the guest room? My bedroom's a bit of a mess."

Louis sheepishly grins and lets her go. "Sure. Go ahead and go up. I want to say hi to your parents first." He smiles down at her not wanting to move until she was gone.

Niall nods walking upstairs to the room in between hers and Liam's.

Geoff comes out of the kitchen where he's been with Maura. "Louis."

"Hey, Mister Payne. I was just coming to say hi to you. Haven't seen you and your wife in forever." He smiles brightly at the man and moves towards him to try and see Misses Payne as well.

He raises an eyebrow. "I've been wanting to talk to you, actually both of us do." He goes back around standing next to his wife helping her knead dough for cookies. "So you slept with our daughter."

Louis felt the colour drain from his face. "Um, yeah. I swear it was consensual. I asked her over and over again. I even stopped when she told me to." He can feel the sweat collect on his brow. This was not at all what he expected when saying hello to his best mate's parents. "Sir, I love Niall and you have to believe me when I say I never want to see her hurt like this ever again."

Geoff leans against the counter staring ahead at the young boy. "Are you aware that you're three years older than her? She's a minor and you are not." He likes Louis but after what happened with Nick he doesn't trust any boy near Niall.

Louis' breath catches in his throat. He hadn't thought of that. "A-are you accusing me of something Mister Payne?"

Maura scoffs. "She's a minor. You're not. That's statutory rape. I don't care if she said yes or not."

Geoff leans forward arms braced against the island. "Rape Louis. How do you think that would affect your future?" He sighs quietly. "My daughter has been through enough, but she doesn't need a grown boy making matters worse. I don't want your hands on her and we'll forget the statutory rape."

Maura looks up at Geoff. "Be grateful he took the lead. I wanted to book your ass."

Louis blinks. "Sir, ma'am, if you think I would do anything to Niall right now then you absolutely know nothing about me."

"I'm guessing I don't considering you would pursue my daughter. If you thought we'd be alright you clearly know nothing about us." Geoff sneers but he drops it. "You're lucky I like you. By the way I'm just trying to scare the shit out of you." He chuckles.

Louis sighs in relief. "Well it worked. Um, Niall wanted to talk to me... Is it okay if I go or am I still being yelled at?"

Maura huffs. "Don't ask me. I wanted to claw your eyes out the second you walked in my house."

Geoff squeezes her shoulder. "Yes, you can talk to her. All I ask is that if you're not serious about her I want you to make that very clear to Niall." He smiles softly. "Take care of her and respect her. If you don't, I will strangle you."

"Thank you, sir. I'm serious about her. I love her." Louis smiles and heads out and towards the stairs.

Maura turns to her husband and glares. "That was not at all what I expected. I would have liked to yell at him and perhaps threaten a bit more."

"Threaten him later. Right now let him comfort Niall." Geoff kisses Maura until the glare disappears.

\------------

Niall can hear someone coming down the hall and she really hopes it's Louis.

Louis stops down the hall and can see Niall's bedroom from here and he bites at his lip at the damage. He sighs and enters the guest bedroom to see Niall. "Hey. You wanted to talk?"

Without a thought Niall tangles her fingers in Louis' hair. "Not really, talking is annoying." She attaches her mouth to his sucking and biting on his bottom lip. Niall's eyes are shut tight enjoying how Louis feels and how he tastes.

Louis squeaks in surprise, but quickly turns that to a moan when she bites into his lip. His hands run down her sides until they come to rest on her hips. His eyes slip shut until his brain kicks back in and the conversation he had with her parents comes to mind. He pulls back, breathing heavily. "Niall, we can't be doing this right now."

"Why? We're just kissing." She sighs removing her fingers from Louis' hair. She takes a step back crossing her arms over her chest. She just wanted to kiss him.

"Look," he sighs licking at his lips, "I want to- hell, I desperately want to. But your parents, well you mother really, made it clear that I'm to stay away from you physically." He looks over at her and notices the way she seemed to be shutting herself off from him. "Niall, you know I love you, but think it'd be best if we waited a bit to make sure that you're ready for this. I want a relationship and I don't think you're there."

Niall sighs walking out of the room. She shakes her head going back downstairs to sit between Harry and Zayn like before. Nick was probably right about Louis. He didn't care about her other than to get off. "What are we watching?" She goes back to her now cold pizza blatantly ignoring Louis like she had ignored everyone else.

Louis sighs and follows her down, but instead grabs his bag that he had dropped at the door when he came in. "I'm gonna head home. You know, surprise my mum and everything. I'll, uh, I'll see you guys later." With that, he was out the door.

Liam frowns as his best mate heads out. "He just got here. Why's he leaving?" He looks over to Niall with a confused face.

"He rejected me a second time. He says he loves me and all I did was kiss him. It's not my problem." She finishes off her first slice going for another one.

Harry frowns. "You sure he did? I mean..."

Liam furrows his brows. "Really? You're upset with him because he's thinking of you before himself? Wow, Niall. He's so selfish and definitely the bad guy here." He rolls his eyes at his sister's selfishness.

Maura pokes her head out of the kitchen. "Did I hear Louis leave? What happened?"

"You know what Liam you're the one who started the name calling at school so why don't you shove off?" Niall growls flipping her older brother off.

Harry looks at Zayn. "Well, significant other, maybe we should go too."

Zayn finishes swallowing his slice and nods over at Harry. "I was just thinking the same thing, lover boy." He gets up and goes to thank Mister and Misses Payne for the pizza before gathering his sports bag and grabbing Harry's hand. "Come on then, love."

Once their gone, Liam turns back to Niall. "We may have been talking about what happened between you and Louis, but maybe you should verify what your ex told you. There is no message about you giving head anywhere in that school except for one stall. It doesn't take any brains to figure out who wrote it."

Niall rolls her eyes. "And you're so sure it was him? Nick was right about you wasn't he? For a brother you're a shitty one." She finishes off her pizza pushing the cardboard box away from her.

"Who else knows what you're like when you're giving head? God, I know you sucked him off! He answered the phone when you were blowing him."

Liam can't believe his sister is believing Nick over him. After everything Nick's put her through, she still believes him over her own brother.

Niall's jaw dropped. "If I wouldn't have sex with him why the hell would I give him head! Unless you're talking about you telling Nick that I cheated on him and he forced me on my knees then no I never did! He forced me to do everything!"

She shakes her head standing up. This isn't what she wanted at all. "I want to go to Ireland!"

Liam rolls his eyes. "Of course you do! Everything here is so tough for you so instead of talking it through, you run." He gets up from the couch and heads over towards the stairs. "Everything's so tough for me so I'll just have daddy buy me a plane ticket. If that's your mentality, then I still haven't gotten my sister back. Let me know when I get the real Niall back." He storms up the stairs and slams his bedroom door behind him.

"Let me know when you've been beaten and raped! Let me know!" Niall screams storming out of the house. She doesn't want to be in her home or anywhere near Liam.

\------------

Mister Riley smiles at his class, leaning back against the table. He doesn't say anything to Niall having been informed about her situation with Grimshaw. "Teen violence, does it happen?"

The class is silent. They don't want to start anything knowing what happened with the Payne household.

A girl clears her throat. "Yes, sir. It does happen." She sneaks a glance over at Niall.

Mister Riley catches the look but ignores it. "Come on you guys are way more engaged than this."

Niall plays with her extensions, keeping her eyes on the ground. She feels so uncomfortable with the topic.

A boy in the back scoffs. "Why don't we just have Niall stand up and talk about her relationship Nick? Maybe she can even lift her shirt and show real damage."

A collective breath hitch runs through the room. Every one turns to see Olly Murs sitting in the back looking bored.

Niall's head shoots up. She sends a glare at the boy in the back. "Can you shut your damn trap?"

Mister Riley clears his throat. "Olly, can we not mention names?"

The boy shrugs. "I'm just saying. Real life examples tend to help people get the point of the lesson."

The girl next to him looks disgusted. "You're an animal. You just want her to lift her shirt. You fucking pig."

"It's not fucking happening. Besides how do you even know it was abusive?" Niall grumbles crossing her arms.

Mister Riley sighs. "Watch the language here."

"That cops were swarming the halls last Friday asking everyone questions. Said that the Grimshaws skipped town but they found a teen boy and older female beaten and abused in the basement of the home." Olly shrugs again. "I like to eavesdrop when their radios go off."

"Yeah older female not a teen. You don't have shit, Olly, so shut up." She leans back in her chair annoyed.

Mister Riley crosses waiting for them to just quiet themselves.

The room grows silent again.

It's Zayn that breaks the silence once more. "Mister Riley, why are we still talking about this? I think we all understand how serious it is now."

The older man sighs. "We're having a review and then a test. Today's our last day on the subject, Mister Malik."

Niall taps her pencil against the counter. As long as no one else asked her about Nick she might survive the day. Might.

\------------

"Niall, I'm so sorry about what happened. Zayn called me in tears that night. I can't even imagine being in that situation." Perrie says softly while she stabs at the lettuce in her salad.

Zayn shifts uncomfortably on the lunch table bench. "I wasn't crying. I was, uh, dealing with allergies."

"Can we not talk about this?" Niall groans shoving her tray away. "God I'm not even hungry now. I'm just annoyed." She rubs at her eyes feeling more stressed and exhausted than usual.

Perrie frowns. "Sorry. Just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you."

Liam sighs. "Niall's right. Let's just drop it. I've heard enough about this around the halls."

Niall ignores Liam altogether. She's still upset at him for what happened.

Harry picks at his food. "So, Perrie, I guess you have competition. Apparently Zayn and I are a thing."

The blonde laughs. "I was wondering why he suddenly wanted me to start curling my hair."

The dark haired boy huffs and pouts and the table laughs lightly and everything seems normal for a moment.

Until a girl from Niall's health class approaches their table. "Niall, I just want you to know that if you need anything or want to talk, I'm here. My best friend was in an abusive relationship so I know it can be tough to talk about."

Niall puts on her best smile despite being irritated. "Thanks, but none of that happened. I wasn't in an abusive relationship."

Harry tries changing the subject. "Perr, these curls don't just happen. Well actually they do, but still."

The girl frowns. "Really? I just figured you must have been since the cops are asking if we've noticed Nick ever being hostile towards you."

Liam grips at the plastic utensil in his hand tightly. "Well the cops don't know what they're talking about."

"They're only asking because of what happened with Nick's mum and brother." She turns back around.

Harry groans knowing the girl wouldn't leave. "Hey, we want to eat can you leave her alone?"

The girl looks over to Harry as if seeing him there for the first time. "Oh, um, sure. Well, if you ever do need to talk I'm here." She smiles and heads off.

Zayn sighs. "Is that the story then? They're asking around because of his family members?"

Niall nods. "Yes, that's the story. Other than that, leave it alone. I don't want people knowing." She sighs getting up with her tray. Niall walks over to the trashcan to get rid of her barely touched food.

Unfortunately- yet strangely appropriately- the trash can is next to Olly Murs' table. The boy grins and wolf whistles in her direction. "Hey, Niall. Why don't you show a bit more skin?" He winks and manages to catch the edge of her shirt as she passes and hike it up slightly. He whistles low. "Nick really did a number on you didn't he?"

Niall gasps and without a care she dumps her bowl of spaghetti into his lap. "Don't fucking touch me!" She swats his hand away fixing her shirt. Only he saw but who would believe Olly? "You asshole! You don't just go lifting up girls’ shirts!"

The entire cafeteria chatter grinds to a halt. Everyone is staring and waiting for the blonde to crack or something. They need to know if the rumours are true.

"Whoa. Calm down there, doll. Just wanted to see if Nick was as bad ass as he said he was. Can see now that he didn't give himself enough credit." Olly asks as he starts getting the spaghetti from his lap.

"He didn't do a thing to me. I don't know what the hell you're talking about other than the fact that you pulled my shirt up!" Niall hisses her eyes narrowed. "Leave me alone." She turns back around to dump the rest of her tray.

"Whoa. Nick was right. Bitch needs to be put in her place." Olly murmured just loud enough for his table to hear him. "Probably why she's covered in bruises."

His table chuckles and laughs and watch Niall as she dumps her trash. Nick used to sit with them and now that he's missing they seem to blame Niall.

"I'm not covered in bruises and I don't need to be put in any place. Although you belong in the fucking trash with a muzzle." Niall's so done with this conversation. "Asshole." She mumbles walking by them a second time to go to her table.

Liam looks over at his sister and bites at the inside of his cheek. "You okay? They bothering you?"

Zayn looks up from his meal. "We can always get Louis to take care of Olly. The creep lives next to Lou."

Niall gets back in her seat. "No he's harmless, a cunt, but harmless."

Harry sighs leaning forward. "Babes, we'll take care of him if we need to."

Zayn nods. "Yeah. We'll take care of him. Don't worry about it, Niall."

Perrie smiles and ruffles at Zayn's hair. "I love how protective you are of your friends."

Niall nods resting her chin in her open palm. "I'm not kidding if someone tries anything I'll snap."

Harry eventually gets up himself to throw his trash away. "Hey, Murrs. I'm giving you one warning. Stay the fuck away from Niall."

Olly turns from his lunch to face the gangly boy. "I'm sorry, thought the bitch was free territory. Didn't know you already claimed her. Next time mark her better." He rolls his eyes and turns back to his table. "This bastard is crazy." He mumbles under his breath.

Harry could feel his blood boil. "Niall is not a bitch. Keep your trap shut and we might not have a problem." He dumps his food away twirling back around. "I dare you to mess with her and my fist will be in your face." He walks off sliding back into his seat.

Olly scoffs and gets up and heads up over to their table. "Hey. You wanna threaten me? That's fine. But I wouldn't bring the bitch into this. Never know when someone might come back into town." He smiles brightly and ruffles Niall's hair. "See you around, Blondie."

Harry launches himself off the table. "What the hell did I say!" He shoves Olly away from Niall socking him across the jaw. Harry's so mad he's seeing red. He wants to bury this kid in the fucking ground.

Zayn gets up as well. "Hey! Come on. Let's not get physical about everything." He wraps his arms around Harry's waist to hold him back from hurting Olly. "Okay. I think we all need to just chill out."

"He called Niall a bitch! I'll fucking murder him!" Harry growls.

Niall stands up getting between Olly and Harry facing her friend. "Calm down, Haz, seriously."

Olly manages to wrap an arm around Niall's waist. "Yeah, Haz. We're just having a bit of fun. Isn't that right, doll?"

Zayn tenses with his arm around Harry. He doesn't want an altercation, but he doesn't like the way Olly is grabbing Niall.

Niall gasps pushing at his forearm, ignoring the slight burn with how tight his grip is. "Olly, let me go!" She struggles against him but he's much stronger than she is.

Olly laughs as he tightens his grip. "What's wrong, doll? You don't want this? I thought you liked it rough."

Zayn releases Harry and growls. "Olly, just let her go and you can walk out of here unscathed."

Niall whimpers, her bruises still sensitive. "Stop! Olly, seriously this is assault."

Harry scoffs rounding around Niall to get to the boy. "I'll show you what assault is."

Olly lets go of Niall and turns towards Harry. "You really wanna do this? There are cops crawling these halls."

Zayn takes a step back at the mention of cops. "Harry, maybe we should settle this after school where there isn't cops everywhere."

Harry growls shoving Olly again. "Don't ever lay a finger on her you hear me!"

Niall rubs at her stomach over her top whimpering quietly. That really hurt.

Olly shrugs. "Whatever. She's not even worth my time. She apparently doesn't put out for her boyfriend, but she'll sleep with a college boy in a second." He looks at Niall and scoffs. "Fucking whore. Nick was right to slap you around."

Niall's entire face lights up. "He had no fucking right to slap me or to punch me! I'm a human being not a fucking pet! What he did to me is disgusting and immoral but of course you would you misogynistic bastard! I hope you and Nick rot in the hell the lot of you!"

Harry looks down at Niall wide eyed. She's not exactly one to stand up to assholes.

The entire cafeteria is staring and slack jawed at Niall finally talking about everything. They continue watching as the blonde girl breaks down.

Liam gets up and places a hand on her shoulder. "Niall, I think you should-"

Niall slaps Liam's hand away cutting him off. "No! You're the one who told Nick about Louis! You're the reason that he forced me down in front of him! I couldn't do shit about it either! God he's taken everything from me!" She breaks down crying, tears slipping down her cheeks. "You know how I lost my virginity? At some stupid party while Nick slipped ecstasy into my drink when I wasn't looking! He did it while I was asleep! I can't remember anything!"

The cafeteria is deathly silent. Every eye is trained on the vulnerable girl and you can almost feel the buzz in the air at all the new material to gossip about.

Niall curls in on herself, shaking her head. "I couldn't do anything about our relationship. Dad had to find me being... Being raped to stop everything. I wasn't strong enough to leave and I was too weak to say anything, but don't you ever call me a whore! Being forced into things doesn't make me anything but a fucking victim."

She reaches up slapping Olly. "But I won't be a victim for assholes like you to gawk at! I'm done you hear me!"

The cafeteria is completely silent for all of three seconds before the whispers and murmuring started with the new information.

Zayn steps up and places a hand on Niall's back. "Come on. Let's get you out of here."

Niall curls into Zayn's side crying. She's just so emotionally distraught and maybe Louis' right. She's not ready for anything.

\------------

Niall pulls on Liam's hand as soon as the train stops. "Come on! I want to see Lou!"

Liam's been scouting for universities and he came up with the idea of checking out Louis' although Niall begged to come. She's been wanting to mend their friendship and return to the time where Louis never liked her so she could stop pining. Although she did dress nice in black shorts and a green t-shirt with 'Kiss Me, I'm Irish' in white lettering.

"I should have left you back in Doncaster." Liam sighs and grabs his messenger bag and hands Niall her backpack. He herds her off the train and onto the platform, looking for Louis. "So I didn't tell Lou that you were coming with me. I don't know what kind of reaction you'll get."

Niall bites into her lip. "Well I hope it's a good one. Besides if I didn't come on the train you might've had to... Socialize." She grins the minute she spots a red beanie with fringe sticking out and God is that a muscle shirt? And he's gotten more tattoos. She really wants to see them all.

Liam spots him as well and grabs her hand to drag her his way. "Lou! Louis!"

Louis turns when he hears his name. His smile falters slightly when he sees Niall, but he greets them brightly anyway. "Hey! Niall, I didn't know you were coming! What are you doing here?"

"Came to see you, duh. I figured while Liam's checking the campus out you and I could spend some time together." Niall grabs Louis' hand, looking at his new ink. "Didn't take you for the tattoo type." She sees somewhat of a chest tattoo and she wants to see the entire thing.

Louis shrugs. "I got a few. It's mainly all there on my right arm. I'm running out of room there though."

Liam looks between the two, feeling almost like a third wheel. "Well let's get to the college. My tour starts in an hour and I still need to sign in and everything."

Niall nods letting go of Louis' hand to go on ahead. "How big is the university?"

Louis shrugs. "Not real sure. I stick mainly to the Fine Arts side of campus. The arts take up three buildings not including the auditorium." He leads them out of the train station and down the street towards the college. "This is what I like about the college. The train station is within walking distance."

Niall's eyes widen when she sees it. "It's huge! Wow this is a college? I want to know what college life is like." She goes ahead of them walking into the courtyard. There's buildings, cafes, and of course college boys. Good looking ones she notes.

Louis chuckles. "It's basically just alcohol, weed, and sex. Oh, and classes I guess."

Liam rolls his eyes. "Well I need to find administration. You guys have fun or whatever."

Niall attaches herself to Louis' side considering how big the place was. "So where to?" She smiles up at him almost lovingly. She really admired him.

"Well, there's really not much here that would probably interest you. I guess we can go back to my room and watch a movie till later in the afternoon. That's when campus really comes to life." Louis shrugs and wraps an arm around her waist. He steers her towards the back of campus near the dorms. "You can meet my roommate if he's still in the dorm."

"Alright." Niall smiles walking until they're inside a building. A few corridors later they're in front of a door. "Is this it? Finally get to see where you're staying."

Louis laughs. "It's not that great. Probably about as big as your bedroom back home and I have to share." He unlocks the door and pushes it open at peeks in. "Well I guess you won't meet Matt. He must be out with Jade."

"Maybe later." Niall shrugs entering the small yet neat room. "Wow, it's clean." She laughs lightly taking a seat on what she assumed was his bed.

Louis laughs and sits down next to her. "Excuse you. You act so surprised that our room is clean." He glares playfully before the look morphs into a sheepish grin. "I may have skipped classes yesterday to clean since Liam was coming into town."

"You're such a messy person. Don't tell me you don't make messes." She smirks finding the remote and turning the television on. "So movie?" She lies back on his bed eyes training on the screen.

He licks his lips as he lets his gaze travel down her legs which look even longer in her black shorts. "Yeah. Um, whatever you want. Our movie collection is below the television on the shelf."

Niall grumbles getting off the bed. "Could have told me that." She reaches down flicking through his collection of movies. She sighs getting lower for the next row. "Oh, Wizard of Oz!"

Louis smiles. "Yeah. Sounds good." He's not really paying attention of what Niall's saying. She's bending to grab at the movie and he's biting at his lip to try and keep his comments to himself.

She stands back up, opening her movie case to push the DVD in hitting play. "There." She climbs back onto the bed snuggling into his side. "This is nice."

"Yeah, nice. I really miss you out here, Ni." Louis wraps an arm around her waist lightly to keep her close.

"I can't tell you the last time I've just kicked back and watched a movie with a girl." He sighs, happy to have Niall back with him.

Niall chuckles. "From what I heard it's because you spend all your time sleeping with them rather than getting to know them. A least we know each other." She reaches up to push his tank top to the side, tracing the tattoo lines with her index finger.

His breath hitches at the feel of her finger against his chest tracing the dark ink. "That's not true. I haven't slept with anyone in..." He thinks for a moment. "Four days." He looks down as the credits start to roll. "Do you like the ink?"

Niall rolls her eyes. "Four days really? Wow, that's a new record. How old were you when you lost your virginity?" She looks up at him nodding. "Yeah, uh, tattoos are like a weakness of mine."

"How old was I? Um, sixteen or seventeen. Why? Does it matter?" He looks down at her and smiles. He sits up and takes the tank off completely, tossing it to the ground. "I'm glad you like them. They all have something to do with home so."

Niall bites into her lip cheeks tinting pink. "Doesn't matter just wanted to know. Did you at least lose it to someone you cared about?" She moves a little so she's almost on top of him tracing the ink on his right arm as well as his torso.

He smiles lightly and lets his eyes slip softly. "Not really. It was at a party and I didn't really know the girl. Just remember her name was Leigh-Anne." He shrugs and brings his arm up to let his fingers card through her hair. He forgets that it's extensions considering how natural they look, but he can feel the knots holding the pieces in.

Niall smiles eyebrows rising. She kind of wants to try something without him freaking out. "Oh well." She removes her finger replacing it with the tip of her tongue, running it over his chest.

Louis breath stutters to a stop and his eyes fly open at the touch of her tongue. "Niall, what are you doing?" The sight of her licking at the dark marks on his chest has him hardening underneath her. "Seriously, Niall. This isn't right."

Niall stops suddenly. "Right, sorry. I was just curious." She goes back to lying next to him focusing back in on the movie. She's always getting rejected by him but she's here to mend her friendship not try anything.

Louis huffs. He's not really sure what to do. He really wants to lay her flat and fuck her hard, but he's worried about her. He has no clue how she feels about that stuff yet. Is she still upset about Nick or would kissing her be okay?

"Fuck it." He sighs and hooks her chin to tilt her face just right and crash their lips together.

Niall's eyes widen at the quick movements. She tangles one hand in his fringe knocking the beanie off. She kisses him back with as much force as he's putting on her. If Liam were here he'd kill Louis but thankfully they're alone.

Louis pulls back. "This okay then?" He doesn't wait for answer before he's tugging back in and nipping at her bottom lip. His fingers tangle in the blonde hair and Louis hasn't felt this good since that day in Niall's bedroom.

Niall doesn't feel guilty this time knowing that she's single. "Fine." She licks her way into his mouth, tongue tracing the roof and behind his teeth before tangling with his tongue.

Louis moans lightly into her mouth. He sucks lightly on her tongue before breaking the kiss once more. "What do you want from me?" He leans up to bite softly at her collarbone. "What are you comfortable with, Ni?"

Niall tilts her head back slightly. "What do you want? Be honest." She closes her eyes willing to do anything he wanted. She likes him a lot but she wouldn't go out with him, not now.

"I want you." His answer is simple. He means it in more than just a physical way. He's waited so long for her and now here she is. His bites turn into kisses and his touches become gentler and softer. "All I want is you, Niall."

"Then have me." Niall breathes out eyes closing. Maybe she wants to get rid of the lingering feeling of Nick by having Louis do it like he did the first time.

He nods, slightly out of breath, and rolls them over so he's hovering about her. He leans down and kisses her passionately. His fingers hook in her underwear and shorts, ready to pull them down. "You sure?"

"I'm sure." She holds his head down to run her tongue along his lip. She needs him to touch her and now. "Lou, just do it."

He pulls back so he can undress her and himself. Once that's done, he takes a second to think about everything. He smiles when he realises that he's really doing this. Niall- the girl of his dreams- is really going to let this happen. "Condom or no?"

He wishes that wasn't such an easy question to ask, but having asked so many girls that this semester that it was basically second nature.

Niall looks at him like he's crazy. "Of course a condom! I'm not on the pill." She sucks her bottom lip in between her teeth feeling exposed and when the shirt comes off her stomach is bruised and ugly. "Now, please get on with it." She doesn't want to be topless with how absolutely hideous she is.

He nods and grabs a condom from the back of his desk that is at the end of the bed. He rips it open and rolls it on before lining himself at looking at her.

"I love you." he whispers before pushing in and kissing her roughly to mask the pain of initial penetration.

Niall whimpers wrapping her arms around Louis' neck. "Jesus, Lou." Her eyes slip shut feeling the pain ebb away very slowly. Slower than she would have liked.

Louis is buried to the hilt and looking down at her wonder and love. "Tell me when to move, babe. Don't want to hurt you." He places random kisses all over her face, neck, and shoulders hoping to make her feel a bit more comfortable.

Niall digs her fingernails into his shoulder blades, breath shaky. It takes a while before she's really comfortable. "Okay. Okay, move."

He nods and pulls about halfway out before pushing himself back in. He groans at the feel of her around him as he continues with his slow, almost uncertain thrusts. "Fuck, Niall. You're so damn tight. You feel so fucking good." He rests his forehead against hers and kisses at her lips. "Love you so much."

Niall doesn't return the sentiment but she kisses him instead. "Keep going." Her insides are already bubbling, pleasure carefully overtaking her.

Louis slips his eyes shut as he speeds up his thrusts lightly. "Want me to make you feel really good?" He shifts so he's on his knees between her legs, cock still buried deep inside her. He lets his hand rest just above the start of her centre and lets his thumb swipe across her clit.

Niall's eyes widen thrusting up into his hand. "Oh God please." She whimpers but this time in pleasure, her body arching off the bed. "Lou! Louis!"

He smiles at her reaction and lets his thumb just play and mess around with her clit while his hips continue to rock into her with the new angle. "That feel good? You want me to make you come?"

"Yes! God, Lou, please? I'm so close just do it." She wraps her legs around his waist beginning to roll her hips down. Louis' all she's ever wanted and finally she's getting it.

He nods and moves one of her legs to change the angle of his thrusts. "Come on, Niall. Come for me, baby." He's rubbing at her clit and seeing her in pleasure is bringing him close, and he wants her to go first.

Niall groans loudly hips stuttering down and she's coming over him, blushing at the action. "Ohhh." Her eyes were squeezed shut tightening the grip her legs had on the older boy.

Louis' smiling as he feels her covering his hand. He strokes her through her orgasm before licking at the release on his hand. He smiles mischievously down at her. "My turn." He leans back down over her and speeds up once more. He can feel her fluttering around him and the random tightening around him is really doing wonders for him.

Niall rakes her fingers down Louis' back, scratching and marking his skin. "Come on Lou, do it." She sucks on his tongue hoping the stimulation would spur him on.

A few more thrusts and he's coming inside the latex surrounding him. "Shit, Niall. You fantastic." He slips out of her and collapses next to her, throwing an arm around her stomach. "Have you ever even orgasmed before?"

Niall flushes red. "No, I haven't. Not like that at least." Her toes are still curled and she feels absolutely amazing. "Glad I let you finish this time."

He chuckles. "Yeah. Well, now that you won't be cheating on anyone, hopefully me and you can do that again some time." He leans over and kisses her gently. "I love you. Can't wait to take you on real date."

Niall's ready to agree on doing it again, but the last part has her jerking back. "Date? What are you talking about?" She raises an eyebrow in confusion. There's no way she's going on a date. That would lead to dating and that's the last thing she planned to do.

Louis frowns. "Well, yeah. That's what I meant when I said I wanted you. I didn't just want a quick fuck." He props himself on his elbow and looks down at her. "Was this just a quick fuck for you?"

Niall sighs. "Well, kind of yeah. You said so yourself that I'm not ready for a relationship and when I thought it over I realised that you were absolutely right." She feels bad but at least she's telling the truth.

"So you used me?" Louis can feel his heart shattering into a million pieces. He gets up and throws the condom away before pulling his briefs back up. In the end, he sits on Matt's bed just looking at her.

Niall sits up hooking her bra on. "I didn't use you though. You wanted to have sex with me didn't you?" She doesn't know how to explain her case. Louis got what he wanted.

"Yeah, but..." He's confused and unsure of himself. He suddenly just wants to be alone and almost wishes Niall had stayed in Doncaster. "Uh, why don't we get dressed and I'll show you around I guess."

"Kay." She gets to her feet redressing herself as fast as possible. "Your campus is so big! I would get lost." She laughs under her breath stopping the movie from playing any further.

Louis gets redressed as well, but much slower than Niall. "Yeah, I guess." He's mainly silent as he finishes getting ready and grabs his dorm key. "You, um, ready to go?"

Niall opens the door shuffling out of the room. Hopefully nothing would be weird between them.

\------------

Niall's been holding Louis' hand amazed at everything he's showed her although they're in the Commons which is like a hangout spot.

"Liam!" Niall calls when she spots her brother.

Liam turns and smiles as he sees the two of them. "Hey! Where have you guys been? This place is huge! I love it here!"

Louis smiles lightly. "Does that mean you'll enroll here and talk Zayn and Harry into coming here and we'll have the gang here?"

Niall groans, arms crossed. "Yeah and I'll still be in high school left to defend myself against people like Olly Murrs." She's scared about being alone, scared that she might have to face someone like Nick again.

"No, you won't. He'll graduate this year. He may be dumb and absolutely stuck in the Middle Ages when it comes to his way of thinking about women, but he'll have a 'D' average. He always does." Louis shrugs and doesn't look at the girl. He's still upset about what happened in the dorm.

Liam frowns. "I'll tutor him myself if it means you don't have to be stuck with him."

"Besides, this'll give you a chance to get to know Perrie and Taylor better. Plus, Zayn's little sister start with you next year." Louis adds trying to be positive.

Niall's nose wrinkles. "I have nothing in common with girls. I like Derby county, they probably don't even know what that is! I like video games and sports I'm doomed." She huffs. She's never been good friends with girls in general.

"Well, now that us boys are out of the way maybe you'll grow to like that girly stuff. Perrie isn't too bad; she knows how to play a mean game of footie. The guys here love her. She came up last weekend with Zayn." Louis shrugs.

Liam looks surprised. "Zayn said he wasn't going to consider this place. Guess he changed his mind."

Louis shrugs. "They were just here for a visit. He wasn't looking for next year."

Niall still makes a face. There's not a chance she'd like girly stuff. "Well what now? Are we doing anything else?" She wants to stay here, not go back to school where everyone knew about Nick.

"Well, my tour is over but our train doesn't leave for three hours." Liam shrugs. "I guess we can find something fun to do."

Louis perks up. "Of course we can! We're in the heart of London! Let's go!"

Niall smiles brightly. "What should we do then?" She follows after the boys giggling when a cute college boy waved to her so of course she waves back.

"Well, there's a bunch of museums and churches. Other than that it's stores and pubs. Li and I can drink while you... Go shopping?" Louis shrugs. He also doesn't like the fact that college boys are taking notice of Niall. She's sixteen and they need to back off.

Niall nods absently. "Yeah, sounds great. I'll call you guys later." She sees a sporting goods store, entering the small building.

Louis frowns and turns to Liam. "Did she just ditch us for shopping? We sure that she's feeling okay?" He chuckles slightly and pulls Liam in the other direction. "I want to talk to you about something."

Liam nods following after the older lad. "Of course, what about?" He raises his eyebrows arms crossed.

"Um, it's about Niall. Has she been hanging out with guys lately? I mean..." He's not really sure how to broach the subject with Liam. He wants to tell him what happened in his dorm room, but he'd rather not get punched in the face. "Okay, I'm going to tell you something but you have to promise not to freak out on me."

"No, just Zayn and Harry." Liam's more confused now, eyebrows furrowed together. "Louis, what are you going on about?" He asks, now worried.

"While you were on your tour, Niall and I went to my dorm and, um..." Louis stops outside a pub and turns to face Liam. "Well, we kind of, uh, we slept together." He looks down at the ground. "But when I asked her out on a date, she said she just wanted a quick fuck. Just wondering if it's just me or if she's doing this to other guys..."

Liam wants to be mad at Louis, but he's also pissed at Niall. "Seriously? Did you miss the part where my parents said not to touch her?" He takes a deep breath calming himself down. "No, she hasn't been doing it with other guys."

"I'm sorry. I asked her and made sure and everything." Louis puts his hands up in surrender. "I just... I really like her, Liam, and she shut me down. It's not like I expected a perfect relationship, but I at least thought she'd give us a thought."

Liam sighs. "I don't know how Niall's mind is working especially after her breakdown in the cafeteria." Niall's being so confusing and really Liam felt bad for Louis.

Louis frowns. "What breakdown? Zayn said she kind of lost it, but he wouldn't go into detail." He's worried about her and wants her to get better. He really wants to be home more so he can take care of her more.

Liam sighs shaking his head. "During lunch a few days ago. Olly just went on and egged her until she just cracked and confirmed the rumors about Nick. Everyone knows now." He groans under his breath. Niall's just been a mess since Nick.

Louis looks back at the ground. "Do you think I should take the spring term off and stay at home? I want to be there for her and I can't do that if I'm two hours away."

Liam smiles softly. "If that's what you want I say do it." Whatever he could do to make Louis and Niall feel better.

The older boy sighs. "That's not really helpful. I don't know. I still have a month until I have to sign up for classes next term."

Liam groans shrugging. "I'm not the person to ask. If you don't want to care for Niall right now that's fine."

\------------

It's been a month since what took place in Louis' dorm and Niall’s been admitted to therapy.

Niall actually agreed to go- knowing that it was for the best. It also helped her decide what to do with Louis. Louis decided to finish out the year and when he came back before Niall went to Ireland they would figure out what they were.

She thanks her mum for the ride walking into her therapist's office.

Doctor Anastasia Malkin, or Annie to her patients, smiles as she sees Niall enter her office. "Hey, blondie. You ready for today?" She closes the file she's currently looking at and slips it in her bag. She gets up and grabs her peacoat and scarf and bundles up. "We're going across the street today. There's someone we're going to talk to today."

Niall raises an eyebrow. They've never moved from her office for a session. "Who are we talking to?" She holds the door open beginning to walk across the crosswalk once they're at the road.

"A patient of my friend. I think you know him. Aiden Grimshaw? He's Nick's little brother." She smiles brightly as she grabs the door and holds it open for Niall. "Doctor Carson and I think it would be beneficial for you two to talk about Nick and his father together. Also, you need to be patient with Aiden. His speech his about the equivalent of a four year old."

Niall's eyes widen. She really wanted to see him. "Really? He's here?" She all but rushes in eyes scanning the crowd until she spots him. "Aiden?"

A boy with extremely short brown hair and wide blue eyes looks up at her when she says his name. He smiles shyly and gives a small wave.

Doctor Malkin is hugging a man next Aiden and introduces him as Aiden's therapist. The man smiles. "Use your words, Aiden. No one's going to be mad if you do."

The boy ducks his head and blushes madly. "H-hi."

Niall stands next to the younger boy. "You remember me? I came to your house." She cups his cheek, thumb stroking his jaw. "You don't have a bruise anymore."

Aiden flinches at the touch, but he doesn't jerk backwards. "You're Nick's friend." He frowns and his widen even more. "Nick not here? He gone right?"

"Nick's not here I promise. He can't hurt you anymore." She drops her hand seeing how cautious she was. It makes sense. She only went through three months, but he's gone his entire life living like that.

Aiden visibly relaxes. "He and daddy told mummy and me that they'd come back. I'm scared of that." He turns to look up at Doctor Carson unsure of what he was supposed to say.

The doctor sets a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Why don't you and Niall go to the snack room and get something to eat? I'm sure she'd love to talk with you about your music and drawings."

Niall grins nodding. "Yeah! Can I hold your hand?" She holds it out for him to take. She wants to show him around and show him how nice people can be.

Aiden stares at it warily for a second before taking it and smiles lightly. "Okay."

Doctor Carson smiles brightly. "Aiden, don't forget your crutch." He hands the boy the piece of equipment. "Be sure to show Niall where to go."

Niall follows after Aiden and even if his speech is broken she lets him guide her. "So music? I love music. I'm learning to play guitar maybe I can teach you?" She really wants to spend some time with him.

"I like music. I can't play guitar because my hand is all broken." He lifts his right hand and shows her the broken fingers that are in the cast. "Doctor Carson don't think I'll be able to move them right." He shrugs and scrunches his nose at his voice.

Niall frowns. That's not okay. "Hey everyone can do amazing things. Stevie Wonder was blind and he's one of the greatest artists of all times, he still is." She's determined to teach him anyways squeezing his hand.

Aiden smiles lightly and looks her over. "Why did Nick hurt you? Daddy hit me because I was a mistake, but Nick really liked you." The boy frowns trying to figure it out. "He told me he really liked you and that he wanted you to be his wife."

Niall sighs looking at the ground. She's really thought the question over and she came to a conclusion. "He saw your dad hit your mum. He thought that's how love was but it's not." She squeezes his hand. "Don't ever do that to people you love. You hug and kiss them alright?"

Aiden furrows his brows. "But Nick said he loved me and mummy. He would beat us too. Mummy would even beg him to stop." He pushes open a door labeled 'Snack Room' and enters. The room has tables scattered about with teenagers and parents and childlike snacks being held in cups.

"I like the snack room. This is where mummy can visit me. I miss mummy a lot." He says as he leads them to a table nearby and waves at a girl at the next table over.

Niall nods letting Aiden lead her. "People say that to control you. That wasn't true love. My parents and brother love me but they don't hit me." She sees the girl. "Who's that?"

Aiden blushes when he looks back over to Niall. "That's Jesy. She's my best friend. Her mummy and daddy visit her every week. She's fourteen just like me." He smiles brightly over at Jesy before turning back to Niall. "You have a brother? Is he like Nick?"

"No, Liam's so nice. He cares about me and protects me." Niall finds a table to sit down at. "Tell me about your drawings? I can't draw at all." Niall laughs to herself.

Aiden smiles. "I can't draw. My only picture is of my family. They liked it though.” He points to a framed picture on the wall. "See? There's me and mummy and Nick and daddy."

Niall bites her lip looking over the picture. "It looks very nice. I like it a lot." She stands up after a minute. "What kind of snack do you want?"

Aiden scrunches his nose in thought. "Goldfish and apple juice. I really like goldfish."

"I do too." She goes to the counter ordering two cups of goldfish and two bottles of apple juice. After she paid she sat down handing him his snack and opening his drink. "There we are."

He thanks her before saying quick prayer of thanks. "Mummy says we have so much to be thankful for. She says we need to give thanks for waking up every morning." He takes a few of the crackers out and pops them in his mouth. "Do you know when Nick is coming back?"

"No, but," she pauses, "but when he does he'll go to jail for hurting me and hurting you." She eats some of her snack washing it down. "It's illegal to hurt people."

Aiden furrows his brows. "But Doctor Carson hurts me. He makes me walk on my leg even when I tell him it hurts." He sighs. "I don't want Nikki in jail. I love Nikki."

"That's different. He's doing it to make you better. Nick only wants to hurt you." She knows that he has the mind of a child and it's not his fault he doesn't understand. "It's not up to you unfortunately. It's up to the court." She reaches across the table to offer her hand.

Aiden nods trying to wrap his mind around the difference. "But daddy hurt me all the time. Nikki only hit me when daddy was around or when someone else would touch me." He looks up Niall. "Will daddy go to jail too? If Nikki goes to jail then daddy needs to go too."

"Yeah, your daddy's going. You'll still have your mummy though." She laces their fingers together for him. "You're a very nice boy, Aiden." Niall smiles softly.

Aiden smiles at the compliment. "Thank you."

The door opens and Doctor Malkin comes in smiling. "Niall? We need to head back to my office so we can meet your mother to talk about your progress. We'll come back once a week so you guys can talk."

Niall grins widely standing up. "Yeah, I think it's helping a lot." She finishes off her snack taking her juice with her. "I have to go now. You're a good friend."

Aiden slowly gets to his feet and wraps his arms around Niall. "You're amazing, Niall. I wish Nikki could love you without hurting you." He leans in and presses their lips together lightly. "I love you."

Niall blushes red. "Why did you kiss me?" She heard the ‘I love you’ but he doesn't like her did he? She flushes harder at the thought.

Aiden frowns. "You said that people hug and kiss when they love each other. I love my friends." He bites his lip staring up at the girl. "We're friends, right?"

Niall smiles, kissing him softly. "Yes, we're friends but only kiss your really special friends." She walks up to her therapist. "Bye, Aiden."


End file.
